God's Lost Nephilim
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Years ago a child was born. His mother was human and his father was an angel. With no real knowledge of his past he works under the leader of the Grigori, Azazel. Now, having been stationed in a city of devils, the child must go against the odds, including the bitter grudge between fallen angels and devils. Rated M for language, fights, and sexual content (OC x Harem)
1. Fallen Angels

**New story, different spin. For all those who know my other stories, you know I bring in a totally different Faction. So, for this one, I decided to use one of the three factions. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

It was a dark night in the city. The sky was filled with endless stars that shined down on those below it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky only enhancing the beauty that the night sky allowed.

On the outskirts of town, there was an abandoned church. The place laid in ruins with caved in walls, a roof with a giant hole just above the pews of the sanctuary, and vines stretching up the entire exterior. In other words, it was in shambles.

Sitting on one of the stable parts of the roof was a young man. He looked about seventeen borderline eighteen. He had short, jet black, jagged hair that stretched to the nape of his neck. His side bangs framed the side of his face, reaching down to his cheeks, and his front bangs stretched just past his eyes, but were swept to the side so he could see.

He had dark violet eyes that seemed to reflect the sky itself that night. His skin was perfectly sun-kissed. He had two lip piercings on the right side of his lower lip, giving him a rebellious look.

He was tall at about five-foot eleven, almost six foot. His body was average but had the form that he at least kept himself in shape. He wore a dark violet v-neck with black skinny jeans and low top shoes. Around his neck hung a necklace with one angel wing, colored black, carved like it had another half.

"I knew you'd be up here," came a soft, feminine voice. The young man looked back to see an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She had long black hair down to her hips and pale skin that seemed to fit her. She had a tall slender body with very sizeable assets and a flat stomach.

She wore an erotic attire that consisted of black, strap-like leather objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps. Gloves ran up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guards on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder. Finishing off the outfit were black thigh high heel boots.

The young man looked back at her with a soft gaze before he sighed and shook his head.

"What have I told you about that outfit," he spoke softly, shaking his head slowly. He sighed before turning back up to the sky before him." You'll wish you had more armor one day."

The young woman made her way forward and sat close to him. She placed her hand over his, squeezing it softly as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Shido, are you worried about me?" She asked with a smile. He closed his eyes and sighed before turning back to the sky.

"Of course I am, Raynare. You know you mean the world to me," the boy, now named Shido, responded. Raynare couldn't help the light blush that appeared on her face.

"Aww~, Shido, you're so sweet," she exclaimed as she moved forward and wrapped him in a hug. He couldn't help the growing blush on his face as he tried to maintain a straight face.

"Raynare, come on, you know I can't stand it when you act this cute," he stated, lightly pushing her away from him.

She complied with an accomplished smile as she stuck her tongue out. She giggled for a few moments, adding to Shido's embarrassment.

"But you know I love seeing your embarrassed face," she replied. Shido's blush only grew as he turned away.

"Whatever..." He grumbled. Raynare began to laugh aloud as she clutched her stomach. Shido narrowed his eyes and reached over, flicking her in the forehead. Her laughs immediately ceased as she looked at him with angry eyes.

 _"Hey!"_ She shouted. It was his turn to chuckle.

"That's what you get for laughing at my faults," he snidely replied. The young woman huffed as she puffed her cheeks. Shido immediately felt guilty with those eyes and waved his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I hate it when you look at me like that," he conceded. The girl still kept a hard gaze on him as she folded her arms, only increasing his guilt." I just wanted to have a little fun before tomorrow is all," he finally explained.

Raynare finally let go of her angry expression, replacing it with one of understanding. She looked down at the dark woods that surrounded them with a hard look in her eyes.

"Well, my mission has been of dire importance. The fact that Kokabiel has told us that I have to kill the boy is only more troublesome." Shido furrowed his brows as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't tell me you've developed feelings for him." The girl looked at him in shock.

"What?! No! You know that you're the only one for me Shido," she replied immediately. The boy sighed as he returned his eyes to the sky.

"I know. Just making sure you don't forget," he replied with a smile. She glared at him which he did his best to ignore.

"You're an ass," she finally said as she looked away. Shido chuckled as he turned himself to fully look towards her. He placed a hand to her opposite cheek and turned her to face him.

"You know I love you, Raynare. So please, be safe tomorrow. We don't know of all the dangers of this town yet." She looked into his eyes, seeing the genuine concern, before nodding her head. She rose a hand a placed it over his.

"I'll be careful," she assured. Shido smiled before he leaned in and placed his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss but nothing short of amazing to either of them.

"Let's head to bed," Shido said softly. Raynare nodded as they both stood and made their way back inside, leaving the sky to its own.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The next day came and the missions final stages were being completed. After a quick discussion with Raynare, Shido began his mission which was simply tailing and making sure nothing went wrong.

Raynare was currently on a date with a guy. He was about average height and kind of scrawny. He had jagged brown her and hazel eyes. Nothing seemed particularly special about him and it left slight questions to why Raynare was doing this. He had no energy about him, only being that of any regular humans.

The date started out like any other date. They went to the mall, shopped, went to a restaurant, the usual sort of thing. It wasn't until the end of the day that the two found themselves walking through the park. Shido was watching from quite some distance, masking his presence to nearly nothing as he watched the scene unfold.

The two had just made it to the large fountain in the center of the park. No one was in sight for as far as the eye could see, making the job easier for the young girl.

"Issei, I had a lot of fun today," she spoke after a long silence between the two. She stood just before the fountain, turning back to Issei with a smile.

Raynare looked younger, a lot younger, and her voice had changed to that of a cute school girls. She was shorter and her body changed to that of a younger girls as well.

Her attire had changed to that of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

The brunette scratched the back of his head sheepishly as a light blushes worked its way on to her cheeks.

"I want you to do something for me Issei. To commemorate this moment."

"Sure, anything Yuuma-chan," he replied. Yuuma was her alias. Shido had to sigh as she chose such a name for the moment. Yuuma meant setting sun, which was the time she had chosen to kill him.

 _'That is so typical of her,'_ the pierced teen thought with a deadpanned expression.

He watched as "Yuuma" began to slowly make her way back towards Issei. She had a soft smile on her face but he could see that she was actually enjoying herself for what was to come. Shido would have to fix that later.

"Issei, would you..." She leaned in close to his ear, her breath tickling against him."...die for me?" She finished as she jumped back. Her grin darkened as her eyes held malicious intent. Issei's eyes had widened as his mouth dropped slightly. He then tried to laugh it off, confusion easily seeping into it.

"I'm sorry, Yuuma-chan, I don't think I heard you correctly," he said, cleaning his ears with his finger." Could you repeat that?" Raynare's grin only grew.

"Would you die for me?" She said once more. She then hopped back to the fountain and her form began to change.

The first thing that happened was her clothes disappearing. Issei gawked at her lack of clothing, not even noticing the tension in the air that he was going to die soon. Shido could only look at the boy with equal disappointment.

 _'He's a pervert just like her...'_

Raynare's features began to mature as they once were and her leather garbs began to take form over her body. Shido shook his head before a presence caught his attention. He looked across the sidewalk to see a young girl, watching the scene as he was.

She was small and petite, wearing a school uniform despite it being Sunday. She had short white hair, the side bangs stretching past her shoulders. She also had bright golden eyes and wore a kawaii cat hairpin on the side.

Shido watched as she quickly took off with urgency. She didn't seem shocked or anything, but the look in her eyes told him she was reporting to someone. He quickly turned back to see Raynare resting on the edge of the fountain. She was kicking her feet leisurely looking to have no care in the word.

However, she now had two large, black wings sprouting from her back. Black feathers were cascading down from the wings, almost endless in quantity. They fluttered leisurely behind her as her legs kicked before her.

The teen then turned to Issei, seeing him clutching his chest where he had a spear of purple light embedded straight through it. The weapon disappeared, leaving a gaping hole as the brunette fell back against the ground, his blood pooling around his body.

The light slowly left his eyes as Raynare bid farewell before taking off. Shido watched her go, deciding to stay put as he watched the boy. He could still see him moving as his breathing was ragged and he constantly gasped for air, wheezing as he did so.

The brunette's body slowly began to grow still and Shido was just about to leave. A sudden red flash had occurred, catching the young man's eye as he shot back to see a teleportation circle appear just behind the boy. The teens eyes widened as he saw two people, along with the small girl from earlier, appear.

"Seems he's going to die," the white haired girl stated.

The first of the group was a young woman. She was about the boys age and had long flowing crimson red hair. Her eyes were a shimmering blue and she seemed very voluptuous in every aspect.

The second was another young woman, similar to the first. She had long raven black hair tied in a ponytail by an orange ribbon to keep it from touching the ground with bright violet eyes. She was about the same in body stature as the red head. Both wearing the same school uniform as the white haired girl.

"I wont let him die," the red head spoke up as she moved towards the brunette.

"Ara ara, such a troublesome occurrence," the ebony haired girl added. She seemed relaxed about the whole situation. She was in fact smiling with a hand to her cheek.

"What do we do?" The white haired girl asked. The red head didn't hesitate as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It looked to be an ordinary chess piece. It was a pawn piece and it seemed to radiate power. Shido began to grow skeptical until his mind clicked on what it actually was.

"We save him for now," she answered, gesturing to the dying boy at their feet.

 _'Shit...'_ Shido thought. He took off before he was discovered and quickly hurried to the church. The situation had just gone south.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Oww!" Raynare yelped, clutching her forehead. Shido had just flicked her and his expression showed that he was very upset.

"You left him _alive!_ What have I told you about executing your targets?" He demanded as he stood over her. The girl rubbed her forehead as she whimpered.

"To always make sure the target is dead before leaving," she murmured.

"And did you do that?"

"...no..." Raynare had shrunken under his gaze as she eyed the ground like a child would when they were being scolded. Shido sighed as he dragged a hand over his face.

"Raynare, the devils now have him," he told her. She played with her hands nervously but her eyes actually met his.

"It's just a **Twice Critical** though, its a weak Sacred Gear, so we shouldn't worry about it," she tried to reason. Shido's gaze hardened again.

"Azazel wouldn't have told us to watch him carefully if it was 'just a **Twice Critical'.** Face it, there's a powerful gear in that boy and we just handed him over to the devils. Our numbers are already thin," he tried to explain.

"I know but...what can we do?"

"Nothing at the moment," Shido responded in a softer tone. He turned away, looking to be in thought. Raynare took this as a moment to capitalize on the situation. She wasn't going to be in trouble for long.

"Well...there is _one_ thing we can do," she said huskily as she moved closer to him. Shido looked back with a tired and uninterested expression.

"I told you I won't have sex with you until I'm comfortable," he replied with a flat expression. Raynare sighed in frustration as she threw her hands in the air.

"Come on, you're a fallen angel. We're suppose to have high libidos and be going at it every chance we get!" She responded hotly. Shido wanted to back away as she seemed too eager for intimacy.

"And you forget I'm half human. My perverted and intimate side aren't really as _controlling_ as yours." Raynare huffed as she crossed her arms.

"It's that reason why I find you so irresistible," she grumbled. It was Shido's turn to gain a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really? I thought it was because Azazel himself calls me his predecessor." Raynare looked at him with an arch brow.

"You seriously think that's why I fell for you? No pun intended." Shido shrugged his shoulders, Raynare gaining a genuinely hurt look." Shido, I love you for you. Not because of what Azazel-sama says. Sure, you may be powerful, but I fell for you because of who you are not what you'll become." Shido couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her. She watched him closely as he made his way forward, looking into his gentle eyes. He gently placed a hand to her cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly.

It was quick as he pulled back a few seconds later. His eyes looked into hers as his smile met hers.

"Just for that, you can sleep with me tonight," he said softly. Her smile grew.

"Really?" She asked hopeful. He nodded and she cheered happily.

"Don't tell me that she's the only one joining you, Shido-kun," came a soft feminine voice. The duo turned to their left seeing an older woman make her way forward. She was tall and buxom with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, the other showing to be a soft hazel.

Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Back off Kalawarner, Shido is mine," Raynare stated, holding to said male as if he was a trophy.

"Ohhh~, but you always hog him! Give him to me for one day and he'll be a _totally_ different man~," she purred, licking her licks seductively to add effect. Shido furrowed his brows and pursed his lips with slight worry of becoming a sex slave.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the younger woman replied dryly.

"She's right though, Raynare. Sharing is caring," came another voice. From behind Kalawarner, another girl appeared.

This girl looked very young, child-like in fact. She had blonde hair that was styled into two drills at the side of her head, and had bright blue eyes.

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"I don't want to share my precious Shido! What don't you get?!" Raynare shouted at the two girls.

"The part where you say you won't share," the blonde girl remarked. Raynare glared at her and she unconsciously increased her grip on Shido.

"Come now, Raynare, just for the night. Me and Mittelt won't bite too hard," Kalawarner tried to reason.

"No!" She replied.

"Do I get a say in this?" Shido asked, finally speaking in the matter.

"No!" The three girls responded at once. Shido rose his hands in surrender. Raynare then turned back to the other two girls.

"I'm not sharing Shido and that's final!" She declared. This was when a sneaky grin appeared on the other two girls faces as they turned to Shido.

"Shido-kun, do you know what Raynare does in her free time while you're away?" Kalawarner asked getting the duo to arch a brow.

"No," he responded with confusion in his tone. Both girls grins grew.

"Well, when you return, isn't there always a wet spot by your head rest?" Mittelt asked next. Shido blinked a few times, his eyebrow still raised. Raynare, however, had her eyes widened and a heavy blush was appearing on her face. She knew what was happening.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there is usually a wet spot. Sometimes on my pillow too. It was sweet but I could never pinpoint its exact smell," he replied, now thinking back on the situation.

'Such a typical virgin answer,' the three females thought. All three of them couldn't deny it though, they wanted to be the one to claim it for themselves.

"Well, I could tell you what it is," Kalawarner said. Raynare's eyes widened more as she looked up to Shido who had a look of interest in his eyes.

"Do tell," he replied. Raynare wasn't having it though and clenched her eyes shut.

"Alright! Alright! You can sleep with us!" She shouted, her face redder than ever before. She was practically glowing from embarrassment. Mittelt and Kalawarner cheered at the change of events, Shido still left confused.

"Wait, so what's with the sweet smell?" He asked.

"Oh, that. Well, its my sweets, they're sticky and very sweet but they always splurt everywhere when I bite down. Sorry~," Mittelt said with a cute expression. Shido sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Be couldn't stay mad at her, she was still young.

"It's fine. Just be careful when you're eating from now on," he answered softly.

With that, the group turned in, all close behind Shido as they went off to his room.

As soon as they left, one figure stepped from the shadows. He was a middle aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

He looked at the hall the group disappeared into before growling and baring his teeth slightly.

"That damn brat, always babying them. I'll just have to take out the kid myself. Then I can finally get out of here," he spoke to himself before turning and walking away.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido was lying on the roof once more, staring at the night sky. He closed his eyes for a moment as he began to doze off.

"Shido!" Called Raynare. He opened his eyes and sighed. He stood and made his way over to the large hole above the sanctuary. Leaning over the ledge, the teen dove in head first. He watched as the floor came quickly and spun, landing on his feet as crouched down. He rose to see Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare. All were glaring at someone who was keeping to the shadows.

"Go ahead, tell him," Raynare ordered, folding her arms under her breast. Shido turned to the person in the shadows with a curious expression.

"You have information, Dohnaseek?" He asked, turning to the shadowed being. The person stepped forward revealing the fedora wearing man. He looked upset and his teeth were grit as he tried to keep his eyes elsewhere.

"The boy from yesterday. He got away," he growled. His tone was filled with disgust but it wasn't towards anyone else, it was towards himself. Shido narrowed his eyes.

"You went after him?" He questioned dangerously. Dohnaseek visibly flinched and he did his absolute best to avoid eye contact. Shido wasn't angry but the sharpness in his tone cut through the older man like a knife.

"That was a poor decision on your part," Shido spoke lowly. Dohnaseek went to challenge him but the teens gaze had him hold his tongue." He is now a devil. Attacking him is an act against the peace agreement. That was idiotic and rash," he scolded. He turned around and began to walk away, the tension in the room still present as he disappeared through the hall. It was as if he had more to say but he left such an edge on the conversation.

The girls waited a few moments before following after Shido, none of them passing a glance towards the older gentleman.

Once he was alone, he slammed his fist into the wall, growling. He felt his rage now boiling and he could only hold it in with no way of releasing it.

"Damn that brat! I _need_ to get out of here!" He seethed.

"Is that truly what you seek?" Came a dark voice. Dohnaseek froze as the voice suddenly sent chills down his spine. He fearfully looked back into the shadows. There, he saw to red glowing eyes. When had the figure even arrived?

Dohnaseek could feel the sweat against his brow and his fear kept rising the more he stared.

"Well?" The voice asked once more.

"Y-yes...K-Kokabiel-sama..." He stuttered out. He was worried for what would happen to him. He was talking to one of the generals. Someone closely connected to the leader. Anything could be used as an act of treason and the fact he wanted to go against Azazel's orders could be misconstrued as such. It was horrifying the more he thought of what the figure in the shadow would do. Torture him? Kill him? Turn him into Azazel for punishment?

"There is a way," the figure finally said. Dohnaseek's eyes widened. Could he truly get away? His eyes showed his interest. The figure saw this and a wicked grin appeared on its face." There are... _risks_ , however."

"I don't care," the fedora man responded quickly. The grin on the figures face grew.

"Then lets talk... _business_..."

 **Alright everyone. That's it for now. I have a request that everyone tell me who they'd like in a harem and the multitude of a name I'll see I'll add. I do hope you've all enjoyed. And please review.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. Confrontation and Enrollment

**Next chapter is here! After reading some of the choices for the harem, I have decided on who is going to be in it. You'll see a few of the characters here but I'll add the full list at the bottom. I thank all who gave me great ideas and for the ones I don't use, I apologize. This harem is going to be quite big, maybe the biggest I've done of about eight maybe nine. How they'll all fit, I haven't the slightest clue. But with my planning being the same as chess, thinking one step ahead, who knows where the story could truly go.**

 **Anyways, enough with my rambling, hope you all enjoy.**

Shido was in his room reading a book. It was a cliche murder mystery but he liked it either way as he loved to read. He smiled as he began to reach the climax where the murderer was making their move on the protagonist. He was slowly leaning into the pages as his smile grew wider.

"Shido!" Raynare shouted as she ran in. Shido groaned as he laid the book on his lap and turned towards her.

"What is it Raynare?" The look on her face was filled with worry and concern.

"It's Kalawarner!" She answered. The boys attitude quickly changed and stood, following the angel closely. He sped in behind her and looked over to see Kalawarner being held by Mittelt. She was stark naked and seemed to have a few minor injuries. He quickly made his way towards her and slid to her side to see her muttering and growling curses.

"Kala, what happened?" He asked with so much concern in his voice that she lost her anger that second and turned to him with nervous eyes.

"It...it was the boy. He was...he has..." She tried to explain.

"What?" He urged, scooting closer.

"He has unlocked his Sacred Gear..." She stated, turning to face him. Shido's eyes widened at this.

 _'So soon! He shouldn't have unlocked it for a few days until he fully grasped his job as a devil,'_ he explained in his head _.' But...with what happened...'_ He then shot his head up to see a certain man glaring down at him.

Shido didn't know what happened but he suddenly lost his temper and grabbed the man by his throat, slamming him into the ground. The floor cracked from the force, Dohnaseek losing his fedora and glare from the sheer power.

"You see what has happened?! I told you your move was idiotic!" He growled at the older man. The girls watched in shock at his rage. They had never seen him angry before, so seeing this side of him was new and slightly nerve racking." Because of your stunt, they pushed to unlock his Sacred Gear. If he was properly trained he could have killed Kalawarner!" Said fallen angel took slight offense to the comment but wasn't in any place to comment on it.

Dohnaseek was now cowering under Shido's gaze. It was as if he was looking at a totally different person. Sure, sometimes Shido would be upset or disappointed and scold him but never before has he full blown raged out like this. The dark aura that surrounded the teen was choking him and he could feel that each time he swallowed air he was close to coughing it back up.

Shido wanted to bash his skull in, to make him regret what he's done, but he fought against the urge and let him go. Dohnaseek turned over and began to cough and hack. The teen stood, his fist clenched, as he sighed angrily.

"Shido?" He heard Raynare call softly. He stared at the older man for a few more seconds which seemed like hours to everyone else. Finally, he turned away and looked towards Raynare. His face was dead serious, scaring the girls in the room as the coughing filled over the silence.

"I'm going to see the devils tomorrow. Personally. And apologize for the blunder Dohnaseek has caused." He looked at everyone to see if they would try to argue but no one did and he left without another word.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Shido, think about what you're doing," Raynare reasoned. Shido was walking out the church, walking down the path.

"I know what I'm doing," he stated firmly. Kalawarner appeared behind him with a worried expression.

"Shido-kun, you don't have to do this," she said, trying to support Raynare. Shido stopped at the gates of the church. He looked towards the ground with thinned lips. After getting the full story from Kalawarner, he learned that the boy was too close to the outskirts of town, and with Kalawarner on patrol, she decided to try her luck in attacking him. It was rash of her but Hyoudou _was_ a little too close to their territory.

"I do. If we are to get past this, grounds must be made and lines must be drawn."

"It's _suicide!_ They'll kill you on the spot!" Raynare shouted. He could feel her worry and concern but his mind was already set.

"Don't doubt my power, Raynare. I'll be back before you know it." He shot her one look of reassurance before continuing to walk off leaving Raynare and Kalawarner to watch him go." Have faith," he shouted back.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido was standing before the school, looking up at the large academy. It was the end of the day as students made their way out and walked past him, talking and laughing over finally being free of the "prison", as he heard a few students call it.

Shido waited until the numbers stopped before he continued onto the campus. He didn't make it far before a group of students appeared before him. He could sense that they were devils and the looks on their face told him that they weren't going to talk much.

"What are you doing here, _crow_?" One questioned. She was a tall girl with blue, shoulder length hair and matching eyes. She had the basic appearance of a tomboy, and had a bishounen face.

Shido narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the name calling, especially when he hadn't done anything negative towards them.

"Such a derogatory name. Not really a welcome party, hn?" He questioned as he eyed the group of four. The girls eye twitched.

"We're giving you one warning. Leave or we will use force." She got into a fighting stance, the others following suit.

"Let me return a warning. Attack me without reason and I will be forced to use self-defense." The group charged him.

The white haired girl stayed back as she launched an ice shard towards the teen. He easily grabbed the attack and shattered it in a tight grip. He could tell that she was just testing the waters as the other three zoned in.

The first one to reach him was a young girl with shoulder length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

She threw a hard roundhouse kick, aiming straight for the side of his head. Shido didn't even flinch as he grabbed the foot, the force causing a breeze to fly past.

Before he could counter, the second girl appeared right over the firsts left shoulder. She was a short, petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes.

She cocked a fist back but before she could even throw it he already jumped back a few yards.

Once he skidded to a halt, his eyes widened. Above him was the blue haired girl, leg rose high in the air. She brought it down to which Shido had to cross both his arms to block. The force caused the ground below him to crack and he grit his teeth from the power behind it. He then saw as the reddish-brown haired girl appeared below him, katana in hand. The twin tail girl was behind him with a leg prepped behind her. The white haired girl stood close by, ice shards surrounding her, ready to pierce through him at first chance.

 _'Their teamwork is strong. Didn't think they'd outthink me so easily. Guess that's what I get for underestimating them.'_

Shido released an aura burst which blew the girls back and shattered the ice shards. They tumbled back but quickly recovered, all surrounding him at four corners. Dust had risen from the counter attack, shielding their eyes from the perpetrator. They patiently waited for the teen to show his head, all ready to make the final blow.

"Make sure he doesn't escape," the bluenette shouted. The other girls nodded, their eyes searching for any signs of the intruder.

"You know, for a [Rook], I expected that kick to be a lot harder," came a voice. The bluenette's eyes widened as she shot around to see Shido. He landed a hard punch to her gut, knocking the wind out of her, sending her back to the other three.

Shido was slightly dirty from the small confrontation, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. The other girls looked at him with widened and nervous eyes.

Feathers now fluttered around his body, giving him a menacing look as his eyes began to glow. Wings had sprouted from his back, matching the color of the feathers. They were angel wings and they were pitch black. There was six of them and they each spread at about ten meters long.

The girls quickly regrouped at the blue haired girls side as they eyed the man before them. The feathers endlessly fell around him, darkening the area he stood in, as his eyes glowed brighter, almost hauntingly. They expected him to attack and the two sides stared at each other for a long period of time, neither making a move. It seemed like hours for what was only a few minutes before a voice finally broke the deafening silence.

"Who are you?"

Shido didn't cast a glance back as he recalled his wings and shook his head. The feathers around him ceased from falling, fading as if they were mere images.

"Sitri-san, I assume these are your servants," he stated as he casted a glance back. Behind him stood a girl. She looked to be in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore red framed round glasses with the schools uniform that was pressed and cleaned perfectly.

Next to her stood another girl with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She too wore glasses, hers being light blue half rimmed with square lenses, and the school uniform, which was also pressed and clean.

Behind them stood two more individuals. The first was a girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids and matching eyes. The second was a guy with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

The first girl stepped forward, straightening her glasses, before folding her arms as she glared at the angel.

"I'll ask again. Who are you? And what are you doing antagonizing my servants?" She asked sharply. Shido squinted his eyes with slight annoyance.

"Your peerage has attacked me. I don't think you're in any place to question me," he replied. Her eyes narrowed.

"And you are trespassing on devil territory. _You_ are in no place to make snide remarks." Shido felt a slight tug at the corners of his lip but kept them in check.

"Because your peerage easily handle me, correct?" The girl was slowly becoming irritated with the intruder. His snide remarks were beginning to test her patience." Who I am is of no concern, I only wish to apologize to the Gremory heir for a mistake one of my subordinates made," he finally answered. The girl arched a brow.

 _'Rias? What would he need to apologize to her about?'_ She could see no ill intention but was still skeptical of him.

"Fine. But you stay in my sight. And if you do anything that has me assume you're a threat to this school, and its students, I'll obliterate you." Shido glanced at her with a challenging look.

"Is that another empty threat?" He smirked. The devil gave him one last sharp look before walking along with Shido close at her side. Her peerage followed closely behind the two, their eyes constantly on the fallen angel for the entirety of the walk.

It took a few minutes as the devil led him around the entire school to the back where a smaller building was hidden. The building seemed like an old and abandon school house from the outside. It was still in fairly decent shape but the paint was faded and there were minor faults in the structure.

The young woman continued on with Shido behind her as she led him through the halls. Pictures lined the wall of many different scenes and people with the wallpaper looking to be fresh and refurbished. The Sitri finally stopped at a double door, turning and knocking on it. There was a silence before, finally, a voice came.

"Enter."

The girl opened the door and Shido was close behind as he entered the room just behind her.

"Sona. And I see you've brought a 'guest'." The voice originated from another young woman behind a desk. She had long flowing red hair with bright blue eyes. It was the same girl Shido saw from two nights ago. He also saw the ebony and white haired girls as well. He then noticed the brunette who Raynare was suppose to kill sitting at one of the couches in the room. Standing against one of the walls was another male. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a gentleman's aura about him. It showed as he was clean and his uniform was void of any stray markings.

"Yes, Rias. He said that he had business with you on an event that happened with his subordinate," the violet eyed girl, now named Sona, explained. Rias' eyes turned towards Shido who looked at her with a blank expression.

"And what is this business, fallen angel-san?" She asked. He walked forward past Sona and bowed deeply to the red head, his hands placed over one another against his thighs.

"I would like to apologize. My subordinate, the one known as Dohnaseek, attacked your [Pawn] Issei Hyoudou. It was idiotic and rash of him and I'd like to ask for your forgiveness on his and the Grigori's behalf." He rose afterwards and opened his eyes to see the expressions of the group. There were hints of shock, surprise, and even others of disbelief.

Before Rias could respond, Issei shot up from his seat, turning to Shido with wide eyes.

"If you know of the man from last night, does that mean you also know of Yuuma?" He asked frantically. Shido looked at him with the same blank expression. He could see the brunette. He was hurt and upset but the angel could see the hope in his eyes. For what, he couldn't tell.

"I do," Shido replied blankly. For a moment, he saw relief flash on his face but it was soon replaced by a dark and grim expression. The brunette reached up and placed a hand over his chest, the same place where Raynare's light spear struck.

Rias saw the distress in her kouhai's eyes. She turned to Shido with a displeased look in her eyes." It is Issei you should be apologizing to. Not me." Shido nodded and turned to the boy, bowing as deeply as he had the first time.

"I do apologize for Dohnaseek's actions. As well as yesterday's actions if in any way they provoked you." Issei nodded at this but there was still the one situation that he needed answers for.

"What about Yuuma. What of her and what she did to me?" He asked. Shido didn't faze and his eyes didn't change in the slightest.

"'Yuuma', as you call her, was doing her job that was received from one of our higher ups. I apologize, but I can not apologize for her actions." Issei looked down, the others of the large group seeing how his mood had went south rapidly. Rias stood and placed her hands down on the desk and turned a sharp glare to Shido.

"I think its time you leave, fallen angel-san," she stated. Shido turned to her with an arch brow.

"Is it that time already? Well then, I'll be on my way," he replied, turning and walking past Sona and her group. Before he turned the corner, he looked back at her with eyes that seemed like they were almost amused.

"And the next time we meet, make sure that you aren't babying your little 'Ise-kun'. With that, he was gone, leaving the two peerages in the room. Sona turned back to the Gremory, adjusting her glasses after watching the entire exchange.

"Was it wise to just let him go?" She asked. Rias stared at the door for a few more moments before finally releasing a sigh and lowering her head, rubbing one side with her hand.

"I honestly don't know..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Sitting on one of the docks around Kyoto was none other than the leader of the Grigori, Azazel. He was a tall man looking to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. He wore a simple house robe, despite being out the house, and just stared off out at the water with a fishing pole in hand.

"So you were able to find me, even with my power suppressed to almost nothing," he spoke with a grin. Behind him, with his hands in his pockets was none other than Shido. The young man walked forward and joined Azazel, at his side, staring out at the water.

"What is it you need? I can see something's on your mind," he said without glancing over. Shido didn't say anything for a few moments. Both sat in silence, staring at the waves, before the younger man spoke up after a few minutes.

"The task with watching over the Hyoudou boy," he started. Azazel hummed in acknowledgement." What made you change your mind to where you wanted us to kill him?" The Grigori leader's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed as he turned to the other fallen angel.

"What are you talking about? I order no such thing," he responded quickly. Shido's eyes matched Azazel's as he turned back to meet his.

"We were told that Hyoudou was to be killed because he became too dangerous," he replied. Azazel's eyes narrowed further.

"Who gave that order?" He asked sharply.

"Kokabiel," Shido replied darkly. Azazel lowered his head to the ground as he entered a deep thought. It was a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"Where is he now?"

"We do not know. All we know is that he said he had business to handle and would be away from the Grigori for quite some time." The older man clicked his teeth. He could feel his fist tighten on the pole but he quickly loosened them again and sighed. He couldn't be angry, it was his fault for letting the Grigori split the way he did.

"I would have never ordered that. The task was to make sure his Sacred Gear didn't go berserk and kill him," the leader explained. Shido clicked his teeth as he turned to the waters. There was another long silence before he spoke.

"... He's with the devils now." Azazel let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

"It can't be helped. Shido, I want you to watch over him still and make sure he does not go berserk. We can not risk his gear acting out, if my assumption is correct." Shido nodded and stood. He began to walk away but not before Azazel's voice called him.

"Oh, and Shido, I will be sending Vali to assist you in your task." Shido glanced back from the corner of his eye.

"Is that so? How long till she gets here?" He asked back.

"She'll be there early in the morning. She'll have an address I want you and your angels to go to for this part of the assignment," he explained. Shido nodded before he continued to walk a short distance before disappearing in a burst of black feathers.

"Sounds like fun, Azazel," he said as the feathers faded.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Grr, I don't like this at all," Raynare grumbled. The young woman was sitting on one of the pews with her arms folded as she pouted with an angry expression. Shido stood against the same pew, leaning against its back as he read his book.

"It's your own fault, you know. If you didn't kill the Hyoudou boy then we wouldn't be in this situation," he replied, not taking his eyes off the pages. Raynare squeezed her arms tighter and grumbled more.

Kalawarner appeared and she walked up and took a spot next to Shido.

"I do hope that she doesn't ruin our relationship, Shido-kun," she stated as she scooted closer, placing her hand on top of his. The teen closed his book and placed it back on the pew behind him.

"Now, Kala, you know that I love you each equally. No one is going to lose me because Vali is here. Besides, she doesn't think of me in that way," he replied, waving his hand dismissively.

The doors to the church bursted open, revealing a young woman standing before them. She was tall and had a slim figure. She had long, dark silver hair that reached down to her lower back with front bangs that angled down to touch the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were ice blue and her skin was considerably pale. She had an athletic body that showed off her sexy curves and smooth skin. Her assets were beyond average, bouncing, flaunting, and just about any other seductive eye grabbing action.

She wore a white tank top with black jeans and knee high heel boots. Over that she wore a leather jacket that stopped before her mid section. Around her neck was a chain with a white dragons wing, looking to be carved for half of it to be missing.

She scanned the room before her eyes landed on Shido. She immediately ran towards him and jumped at him.

"Shido!" She exclaimed happily. The male was unprepared and barely turned to her before they fell to the floor. The girl rubbed her head into the crook of his neck happily, inhaling his scent deeply, as she smiled brightly.

"Hey Vali. Been a while," Shido chuckled nervously on the floor.

Raynare and Kalawarner looked down at the scene, the former looking angered, the latter sighing and shaking her head.

Vali sat up, straddling his hips as she pouted down at him." I know," she replied before her smile reappeared as she snuggled into him again." But, now that I'm here, we can be together again."

Shido chuckled awkwardly. Being raised by Azazel since birth, he and Vali were raised together and trained together. He always had a small crush on her. Small.

She was always like an energetic child when she was with him but, when it dealt with enemies or strangers, she became this cold and ruthless killer.

Shido didn't care though. It was good to see her again. The bright and happy Vali.

"Shido, do you still have it?" She asked with a smile. The teen returned it with one of his own as he rose his necklace. They placed them together, the sides with the half carved fitting to reveal the necklaces to be twin necklaces.

Vali smiled brightly at this as she nuzzled into him further. Shido stayed there for a few moments before he began to feel the murderous intent of a certain fallen angel. She sent shivers up his spine and he quickly stood, holding Vali in his arms.

"Hey, didn't Azazel mention something about an address?" He asked quickly as the menacing aura behind him increased. Vali entered a moment of thought before she remembered something.

"Yes, the address." She pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Shido. He took it and read over it. Quickly, his head shot up as he turned to the others.

"Alright, lets get going. Kalawarner, you grab Mittelt and meet us outside," he stated.

"What of Dohnaseek?" Raynare asked. Shido thinned his lips.

"He's gone off on his own. I assume he'll return but, for now, we need to head to this address." The girls nodded before taking off in their necessary directions.

It was a couple of minutes before everyone was outside. Without hesitation they took off into the city, leaving the abandon church to its ruins.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Well. Here it is," Shido stated. They had arrived at a house, not too far off from the school. It looked to be a two story by its size and it was in a decent neighborhood with very little neighbors.

Shido walked up and tried to turn the doorknob, discovering it was lock. He started to think on how to get in before an idea came to him. He stepped back and glanced under the mat, seeing a silver key lying under it.

"That is so cliche," he commented under his breath. He put the key in and turned it, soon followed by a click of it unlocking. He opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing they were met with was a spacious hallway. It had wooden floors with a large wooden staircase that led upstairs to a hallway that split off in both directions. At the back of the hallway was a washer and dryer along with what looked like a door to a bathroom.

The group took the first opening to their left and walked into a large living room, fitted with a black leather couch that could fit five, maybe six, people. In front of that was a large tv sitting on a stand with a remote and dvd player sitting just underneath it.

Walking into the next room, the group came into a kitchen where there was a large stainless steel fridge, stove, and sink. The floor switched to white tile and it shimmered from the sunlight that broke through the window just above the sink.

Across the main hallway, they came into a large dining room with a large table that looked to fit twelve people.

Pictures of nature, cities, people, and other things aligned all the walls, giving a warm and welcoming feeling to the home.

"Hey, Shido-kun," Mittelt shouted from the kitchen. The male returned and looked to see the young blonde holding a note. He took it and scanned over it before his eyes widened as his mouth dropped.

"What is it, Shido?" Raynare questioned as she and the other two girls appeared again.

"This is...our new home. Azazel gave us a new home..." He muttered in shock. The other three fallen angels eyes all widened as their mouths slackened as well.

"Are you serious?" Kalawarner asked next. Shido only nodded to which they all began to cry tears of joy. It was a large group hug as they cried for a good twenty minutes. Vali couldn't help but look at the scene in awkward silence, not really knowing how to respond to the situation.

Once the group was finally able to calm down, Shido coughed into his hand to bring the attention back to him.

"Well, I say we check upstairs now. See if any room arrangements will need to be made." He made his way upstairs with the girls in tow and decided to go to the right first.

The first room in the back was another bathroom. The second was a bedroom with a twin size bed. It had a small tv on a stand inside, a closet, dresser, and desk. The same went for the next three rooms until finally they reached the last door.

When they stepped inside, they were met with a large bed fit for a king, no, multiple kings. A large flat screen tv sat up on the wall and a nightstand to the right of the bed. A closet was in the far back corner with a wardrobe directly to its right, against the wall. A large box sat on top of the bed with another note taped directly on the front.

Shido stepped up and opened the box, looking inside while the girls gathered around.

"What is it?" Vali asked. If all the girls looked carefully, they could all see Shido pale slightly. He quickly ripped the note off and began to read over it. He read it at least five times before he crumpled the note in his fist.

"That sly old bastard," he growled, confusing the girls more.

"What's wrong?" Kalawarner asked. They all looked into the box to see school uniforms inside. Too familiar uniforms.

Kalawarner and Raynare's eyes widened as they knew the uniform. Vali arched a brow and reached into the box, pulling out two of the uniforms: one male and one female.

The male's uniforms consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The female's uniform consisted of a white long sleeved, button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"S-Shido...what did that note say...?" Raynare asked as she stared at the uniforms. It was an unnecessary question as she already knew the answer.

"To...attend school to watch over the devils there..." Mittelt and Vali both turned to him with wide eyes. Vali threw the uniforms back on the bed and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Uh uh, no way, I'm _not_ going to school!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"How did this happen...?" Vali complained. Currently, the group of five were walking to the school, all dressed in the academy's uniform, looks of dread on their faces. Well, except one.

"Well, Shido just so happened to overpower you and we were able to easily put the uniform on afterwards," Mittelt explained gleefully. It seemed she was happy to be going to school. Despite her lack of...assets...she filled the uniform out well and it showed her smooth and slender long legs and very plump posterior.

Vali had the toughest time with outfit. The uniform hugged her tightly, showing each and every last one of her curves, matching her body to that of a models. She was the definition gorgeous. The guys walking the street couldn't help but stare, which Shido would release killing intent and move them along.

Raynare and Kalawarner had to transform into younger forms of themselves. They took on cute school girl appearances, Raynare using her "Yuuma" form of course. Kalawarner had shortened slightly and her assets shrunk in size as well. Her hair now reached her ankles and her bangs were constantly in her face to where she had to flick them away every now and then.

"So, how have we've been split up?" Vali asked, her tone becoming serious.

"Azazel has Mittelt as a first year. Kalawarner and Raynare, you two are second years, luckily in the same class. Vali, you and I are third years, also in the same class," he explained as they rounded the final corner onto the street of the school.

"Wait! How come Vali gets to be with you?" Raynare asked. Shido shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. Maybe it's because she looks and acts like a senior. Maybe if you hadn't been trying to be all cute and innocent for Hyoudou, you'd be a third year like us," he commented with a chuckle. Vali stuck a tongue out towards Raynare who was growling behind them.

"Besides, we'll all meet up for lunch in yours and Kalawarner's classroom. Sound good?" He asked, looking back with a gentle smile. Raynare relaxed as she sighed. She puffed out her cheek and looked away from him.

"That's fine," she replied. He continued to smile at her as they continued their walk.

After a couple more minutes, the group reached the school, standing before its gates as the last bit of students began to pour in. The courtyard was filled with students, all talking and meeting up with friends, waiting for the first bell to ring.

Shido and the girls casted each other one last glance before all turning back to the school. Shido sighed as he closed his eyes before quickly opening them.

"Alrighty then. Let's get this over with."

 **So that's the end of that. Some may be questioning why I brought Vali in so early. Well, if you think of the original setting, Azazel only had assumptions of Kokabiel's betrayal. Now that he knows, he needs one of his best to watch over the Red Dragon Emperor and who else than his arch rival.**

 **Yes, Vali is female in this story. She will be slightly OOC from time to time due to her "Shido-kun" but will be same ol' Vali the rest of the time.**

 **Okay, harem listings. (Drum Roll)**

 **Shido: Raynare, Kalawarner, Akeno, Fem! Vali, Yasaka, Gabriel, Fem! Gasper, Rossweisse, and (you guys might hate me) Fem! Michael**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina, and Ophis**

 **Now, I can't wait to hear the reviews on this new information. That last character wasn't suggested but I've never seen it before and I would _LOVE_ to try it. With nothing else, ciao~**


	3. First Day of School

**Here it is. The next chapter has arrived. Well, enjoy. (Mistakes were noticed and fixed)**

 **Knock Knock**

It was a few moments before the door slid open and a teacher poked their head out. It was a female and she seemed pretty normal. She had jet black hair with soft hazel eyes. She wore a business suit, with her hair tied back into a bun, and half-framed glasses.

"Ah, you're the new transfers, I presume?" She asked with a smile. Shido nodded his head. "Yes, yes, please come in then." She waved her hand, beaconing them in, being sure to give a kindred smile as she did. She seemed as normal as most teachers come.

She walked over to the podium where she coughed to turn all eyes to her.

"Class, we have two new transfers, and, starting the today, they'll be attending class with us. Do treat them nicely." The class turned and stared at them. It was slightly abnormal to the duo. Was this how all new students treated? "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Vali glanced towards Shido who, after getting over his stiff fear of the classroom, nodded. She then stepped forward, the males of the room releasing noises of their excitement. The dead silence turn shouts of excitement wasn't much better, in the duos opinion. Both couldn't help but sweatdrop from the action.

 _"She's so hot!"_

 _"Her body is stacked!"_

 _"And she's got eyes that could see through your soul!"_

The girls glared at the guys with disgusted looks while the teacher sweatdropped herself.

 _'Seems that Vali is already popular.'_

"My name is Vali Livan, I like training, fighting, and hard work. I dislike slackers, weaklings, and failure." She then bowed. "I wish to get along with everyone one of you." Her words were kind towards the end but her emotionless tone threw them off. The class didn't seem to notice, well...the guys didn't, as they released another loud cheer.

 _"She's so amazing!"_

 _"I'll be sure to train even harder now!"_

 _"I hope she punishes me!"_

Shido blinked at the guy. Looks like he had a masochist in his class. Although...he knew he felt a sadist around...somewhere...

"That was great. And you," the teacher said to Vali then Shido. The fallen angel stepped forward and gave the room a slight smile. Some girls gained blushes, others shied away, and some smirked back, the intent behind it very different from his.

"My name is Shido Yuudai. I like reading, training, and protecting those precious to me. I dislike liars, cheaters, traitors, and perverts." Shido then bowed his head, just as Vali had. "I do hope we can all get along." The girls all began to gossip between one another, such words as "hero" and "savior" coming up. The teacher clapped her hands together, bringing the attention back to the front.

"Okay then. With that, you two may pick any seat from around the class." The two glanced around to see there were no empty seats close together. They shot each other one last, unnoticeable, look before separating to their seats. Shido sat near the back while Vali sat by the window.

"Alright, let us get back to our lesson."

-XOXOXOXOX-

The class went by fairly quick, the bell for lunch ringing sooner than Shido expected. He stretched, yawning as he did so. Vali was quick to his desk, where she smiled.

"Ready to go, Shido-kun?" She questioned. He nodded and stood. Sticking his hands in his pocket, the two made their way out, the eyes of the classroom following them the whole way till they shut the door.

The duo made their way through the halls, staying relatively silent as they did so. Attention was of course drawn to them as they continued, not taking notice. Whispers filled the halls as the two continued.

 _"Hey, aren't those the new third years?"_

 _"Yeah, I heard they, along with three others, transferred in at the same time."_

 _"Well, I heard that all five of them were smoking hot."_

 ** _Bonk!_**

 _"Ow! What, its true!"_

"It would seem rumors are already spreading about us," Shido stated, keeping his eyes forward.

"Yeah, so it seems. Think it'll attract the devils?" Vali responded in question.

"Well, if our presence didn't when we first arrived, it sure will now with the rumors."

"Should we expect both peerages'?" Vali then questioned, casting a glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hopefully not. When I confronted Sitri's peerage, I made sure they knew where they stood on the power chain. If anything, Gremory's might push due to their masters hard headedness," Shido explained as be brought a hand to grip his chin, using his forefinger and thumb. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, yet," Shido added, grinning towards her. Vali returned the grin as she pounded a fist into her open palm.

"I will want to test the current Sekiryuutei. He is my rival," she commented with new energy.

"Hai hai. But for now we're just protecting him."

"*sigh* Just don't protect him from everything. I still need a proper fight with him after all." Shido had placed a fist over his mouth as he chuckled a bit.

"Same old Vali. Thats one of things I like so much about you." He continued to chuckle.

Vali looked away from him with a light blush. She puffed out her cheek as she folded her arms underneath her breast. "Baka..."

Shido and Vali reached the second year hallways at the same time as Mittelt. She smiled as she greeted them, both returning the greeting with a smile on their own.

"How are you enjoying school so far, Mittelt?" Shido asked as they continued down the hallway. The youngest fallen angel lit up with excitement.

"It's great! Everyone has been so kind and the guys are all _very_ friendly," she said cheerfully.

Most wouldn't have noticed as Shido's eye twitched and his smile strain as his fist clenched tightly.

"Is that so?" He said through grit teeth, trying to keep his voice calm and happy. He knew of boys, and their motives, in her year. He'd be sure to pay a visit to her class _very_ soon.

As the three made their way down the halls, more eyes were drawn to them. Whispers, once again, began to fill the hall, leaving the three to keep an emotionless mask as they continued.

 _"Those are the two new third years and first year."_

 _"What're they doing here with us second years?"_

 _"Maybe...do you think the rumors are true?"_

 _"Must be. All the new transfers arrived together, so they must."_

Shido turned and looked at the group talking. They froze from his gaze, their eyes widen with sweat trickling down their faces. The angel turned back and continued walking, releasing a soft grunt of annoyance.

"This school needs students with more backbone," he commented.

After finding the classroom they were looking for, Shido slid open the door and allowed the two girls in first. The class was pretty average with a fair amount of students inside, talking amongst themselves.

The moment Shido closed the door, all eyes, turned towards them, the stares, once again, continuing. There was a moment of awkward silence as the class blinked and the trio blinked back.

"Ano...this is awkward..." Mittelt said breaking the silence. The awkwardness stayed a few more moments.

"Shido-kun~!" Came a shout. The fallen angel turned to the window of the class where both Raynare and Kalawarner were making their way towards him. Raynare was first as she lunged at him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Kalawarner settled for standing by Mittelt and Vali, the three students settling for watching.

Shido chuckled as he rubbed Raynare's head. She let him go and pulled back with a smile. The male moved forward just enough to where only she could hear.

"How's Hyoudou doing?" He asked in a hushed tone. He glanced over to see the brunette gone, his desk void of any sign he was there. Raynare gained a serious expression as she leaned in as well.

"Once we arrived, he was a bit shocked. Then, moments before you got here, he left and took all his stuff with him," Raynare explained finishing her small report.

"Do you know where?" Shido asked as he pulled away, speaking at normal volume again. He made sure that no one knew he had been here before. He was positive that the devils would keep the events from their encounter secret, so he decided to play the lost student, less people start to suspect. Raynare knew of his plan and also the idea of playing off till someone offered assistance.

Lost student plan A, go!

"I have a vague answer. He is in the Occult Research Club at the moment. I don't really know what or where that is, but you can guess the leader."

"Gremory?" He asked rhetorically. Raynare nodded.

"If you're looking for the pervert and Rias-sama, we could show you," came a voice. The group turned to see two girls come forward.

The first seemed to be a girl about sixteen or seventeen. She had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had two long side bangs that stretched past her collarbone and straight bangs cut just above her eyes, showing them to be a beautiful hazel.

The second was another girl, about the same age. She had short pink hair held back by a white hairband. She had thin side bangs that stretched past her chin, also having soft hazel eyes.

Both girls wore the standard girls uniform but, in their hand, held thick cut shinai.

Shido could see the two weren't friends of Issei. The way one of them spat "pervert" and the way they gripped their swords made the male question Issei's past events with them.

He'd push it aside for now, however. If they were offering, he'd gladly take the help.

"Ah, that would be great. May I ask who you two are?" Shido smiled softly towards them. The girls blushed lightly but it quickly faded as they tightened their grips on their swords. Maybe not such a good move.

"Murayama Ueda," the brunette said.

"Katase Shimizu," the pinkette stated.

Shido took the time to bow to both of them before raising his head with his, still soft and sweet, smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Shido Yuudai." The brunette lifted her shinai over her shoulder.

"So, what is it you want with the King Pervert?" Murayama asked dangerously.

"Simply to talk with him," Shido responded quickly.

"About what? Maybe echii things!?" Katase responded. Shido arched a brow. Was the Sekiryuutei really that perverted?

"You misunderstand. Why would I want to discuss such... _things_...with Hyoudou?"

He found the point of a shinai shoved in his face. It was mere inches from his eye, the girls narrowing their eyes dangerously.

"Because! Anyone who is friends with the pervert is usually perverted themselves!" The brunette declared. A certain fire was burning in her eyes of pure anger. He could also see hints of embarrassment and shame. Shido sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I am no pervert like him. I dislike perverts and perverted things a lot of the time. Yuuma here is a prime example, right?" He questioned, pulling the fallen angel forth. Raynare looked at him with a deadpanned expression before turning to them.

"The amount of times I've wanted to sleep with him and he's denied it is ridiculous. Yeah, he'll compliment the body and lay with you, snuggle, and kiss, but he's too damn innocent to do any perverted acts." Murayama and Katase both exchanged glances of confusion and bewilderment before looking back at the other girls.

"What of you three?" Murayama asked.

 _"Same here,"_ they replied in unison.

"And you still like him?"

"Of course. He's too kind and gentle to let go. Plus, he still does a lot for us so we can't complain," Kalawarner answered, the other two nodding in agreement.

The sword wielders exchanged one more glance before blushing heavily and turning into stuttering messes. "W-Well...we apologize f-for accusing you..." Katase spoke out, blushing heavily as she immediately bowed her head.

"Y-Yes, it w-wasn't our place t-to..." Murayama added, following the pinkette's actions. Shido smiled. He could see where they were coming from. Mittelt and Kalawarner aren't exactly saints of the church either.

"It's fine. Tell you what, do you to mind if I ask a favor?" He asked. The two nodded their heads making Shido's smile widened. "If you want to make it up, would you mind sparring with me?" A silence filled the classroom.

...

 _"Ehhhh?!"_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Shido, are you sure about this?" Vali asked from behind him.

Currently, the group had met outside during lunch for the quick spar. Shido stood at one end with the fallen angel trio and Vali behind him. Across from them, Katase and Murayama stood, now dressed in their kendo training uniforms, there hairs tied up high to avoid anything getting caught.

A small crowd had gathered to watch the match. Word got around quickly of the new guy sparring with the kendo club captains. While the girls cheered for Shido, few siding with the captains, the fallen angel was completely outnumbered with guy support. All the guys sided with the kendo club, even those that the duo beat up on, for certain for reasons. Shido didn't mind though, he wasn't really one for showing off. He looked back to Vali as he unfastened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm pretty sure. If what I can tell from these two is true, new additions to the Grigori will be very prosperous," he explained as he handed her his tie. Vali nodded her head and stepped back.

"You get hurt and I'll _pound_ you harder into the ground," she threatened. Shido looked back with a sly smirk.

" _Ooh~_ , is there a hidden meaning behind that? Ara ara, so daring Vali-chan~."" He teased. She blushed and turned away.

 _"Good luck, Shido-kun!"_ Mittelt, Raynare, and Kalawarner cheered. The teen smiled softly at all of them before turning back to the best friends, who were both ready.

"Alright. How shall we do this?" Shido questioned, silencing the gossiping crowd with his thunderous voice. He stepped forward into the circle that was placed near the dojo the kendo club practiced in.

"How about until one side is unable to continue?"

"Fine by me." Shido then entered his stance. He bent his knees slightly and set his right foot in front of his body, leaning back against his left. He held his arms out in front of his face, flexing his fingers in a claw style. He turned them, palms towards him, his left hand at level with his mouth, right hand at chest level and farther forward than the other.

Murayama and Katase were very confused. "You're not using a weapon?" Katase asked. It was very dangerous since they were using such heavy weaponry. One hit hurt, a lot, without proper gear. Both remembered having welts and bruises for days because they felt cocky going against someone.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," he assured. Both were still concerned but raised their stances again, both being in a standard kendo stance.

"If anything happens, don't blame us," Murayama stated.

"Hey, if you land a hit on me, I'll take you on a date," he responded with a sly smirk. The girls once again blushed, the crowd noticing but staying quiet on the matter. Murayama and Katase quickly shook it away as they glared with a new fire.

"Fine, lets spar. Begin!"

Murayama charged him first, sword raised over her left shoulder. She swung it with precision and accuracy.

Shido could see she was feigning for his shoulder and was actually aiming for a chest strike. He completely side stepped the attack, jumping farther than he intended, setting himself in an off balance position.

His eyes widened as he saw Katase already upon him, the pinkette in a thrusting motion, her sword aimed for his gut. The angel dug his heel into the ground, shifting his body to the left, barely avoiding the strike. Using the momentum shift he rolled on his back and to his feet.

The girls hopped back to each other and the two sides stared down once more.

"Your kenjutsu is excellent. I'm very impressed," Shido praised with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself. Your reflexes are almost inhuman," Murayama replied. Shido's grin grew.

"Just years of practice." Shido charged this time, using a burst of speed that surprised the crowd. He was upon the girls in an instant, both startled from his speed.

Shido threw a quick jab to Murayama, who blocked the attack with her shinai. He hopped around to her left side and struck again with a right hook. Katase was fast as she stepped between them, swinging her sword in an upward arc. Shido canceled his advances as he back flipped away to avoid the attack.

Both girls quickly followed him, Shido forced to dodge and weave, constantly on his back heel, as he grit his teeth.

 _'These two are proving difficult. More so than Sitri's peerage and they're only humans,'_ he thought. A small grin appeared on his face as he took a large leap away from both girls. _'This is very interesting.'_

Shido tensed his legs as he bursted back towards them. The girls were, once again, surprised by the attack but also expected it. They rose their shinai, ready for him. Shido expected it this time and landed just before them, grinning at them which confused them for the moment. The moment his foot touched the ground, the very wind could be heard whisking through the field.

The fallen angel leapt over them with grace as he landed behind them and turned with an open palm. The girls turned and crossed their shinai's to meet his open palm. The force was enough to throw them back a few feet, stunning them also. 'Amazing teamwork.'

Shido continued to press throwing a high jump kick towards Katase. She blocked again and again as the male teen continued to press on her, bouncing off her sword to stay elevated in the air as he brought each thunderous kick down.

Murayama intervened as she swung towards him. The pierced teen was ready as he landed to the ground and rolled under towards the brunette. He twisted his body to avoid the strike before raising his leg high and bringing it down onto her shoulder.

The brunette slumped to her knees, Shido flipping to land on his feet with the sword still in hand. He brought it up and met Katase's with great force. The sword cracked from the sheer force, sending her back. The pinkette held on for as long as she could before falling back onto her posterior. Shido rose his sword to Katase who lowered her head in defeat.

"I think disarming your opponent is the same as being unable to continue," he said with a grin. The crowd erupted into cheers, and boos from the males side, as the match had ended.

Shido didn't heed them as he held out a hand to the short haired captain. "You alright?" He asked kindly. She took his hand and stood, blushing from his gentle touch.

"I'm fine..." She said quietly. Shido couldn't help but smile. He lifted her up before turning and checking for any serious injuries. He then made his way over to the brunette.

Murayama was still on her knees, clutching her shoulder. She looked up to see the fallen angel crouch down in front of her.

"My apologizes for this. I didn't mean to hit you so hard," he said. She shook her head as she switched to crouching on one knee.

"I'm fine. I've gone through worse." She tried to laugh it off but Shido could see she was in pain.

"Let me escort you to the infirmary," he reasoned. She turned to him and blinked, seeing his soft smile. She blushed as she looked away a bit.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry yourself over me," she replied.

She wanted to quickly walk past him but Shido wouldn't allow it. He placed a hand to her shoulder, the brunette feeling a huge jolt of pain, before falling back to her knees.

"You're not fine. Now, let me _escort_ you to the infirmary." Murayama was still clutching her shoulder tightly, hoping the pain would stop soon. It didn't however and she finally grunted in defeat.

"Okay, okay, lets just go," she said. Shido smiled as he stepped over and lifted her bridal style. A heavy blush appeared on her face that made nearly all of her face turn red. "H-Hey, hold on! I can still walk! You don't have to carry me!" She shouted defiantly. The male teen merely chuckled as he held a firm grip and started walking back towards the school.

"Think of it as my way for _escorting_ you," he replied with a smile. Murayama still blushed heavily and tried to break free.

After a few more attempts of useless struggling, she finally gave in and just sunk into his arms, heavy blush still on her face.

Shido motioned Katase to follow him, the pink haired kendo captain joining close behind. He shot one last look back to the girls, who knew what he had planned, and nodded before heading inside.

After a few minutes, Shido found the infirmary. He, along with Murayama and Katase, stepped in and looked around. No one seemed to be around, confusing the trio.

"She must be in the faculty lounge for lunch," Katase analyzed. The other two nodded at her assumption. Shido then stepped over to one of the beds and sat Murayama on the edge. He crouched in front of her, looking up into her eyes.

"I'm going to take care of the injury," he assured. Murayama and Katase were both confused and curious of what be meant.

"How?"

"An old family technique," he lied. The angel placed his hands together and funneled a little healing magic through, but not enough to where it was visible. Gently, he placed them against her shoulder. She, at first, winced before soon soothing into the touch.

Warmth filled her as he lightly ran his hands over her shoulder. She found him to be extra gentle with his ministrations as he rubbed and pinched at a few nerves. She couldn't help but relax at his soft touch, closing her eyes as she felt herself doze off.

"Hey, I'm finished," she heard him whisper. Her eyes shot open as she looked at him. She could see him smile softly towards her. "How's your shoulder now?" She blinked a few times before realizing why he was doing what he did.

Murayama began to roll her shoulder and found the pain to actually be gone. She was in disbelief as she patted down everywhere, from her lower shoulder, to the ball itself, and to the bone connecting to her collarbone. No jolts or shocks that she previously had were there.

"W-Wow...that's incredible!" The brunette exclaimed. Shido smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's some technique," Katase praised from the side. Shido smiled wider before he shook his head.

"It was really nothing. I inflicted the injury so it was no big deal," he replied. Murayama placed her hand over his which brought his attention back.

"It was still kind of you to do that though. Lots of people would have just apologized and disregarded bringing me here. If there's anything I could do for you, I would be glad to," she answered. Shido blinked once as he looked at her. He laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"There's no need for that, Murayama-san. Really, its just my way of apologizing." The brunette got into his face, a determined look in her eyes. It was a certain aura that she emitted that made Shido turn back.

"It is my _duty_ as a swordsman. I won't let you go until you agree," she declared. She grew nervous from her tone. He couldn't help how nervous she actually made him.

Maybe she and Katase were more worthy than he thought. There fighting skills were a lot better than most lower class devils, their teamwork was extraordinary, and their will and determination went past a lot of supernatural beings. But now he saw a strong sense of loyalty. One that wouldn't break easily under pressure. They were perfect for the Grigori.

"Alright then. After school I have some quick business to take care of but I'll meet up with you to discuss it then." The brunette pulled back with a firm nod. She would do whatever he asked...even if it was...just a little bit echii.

 _'He's still a teenage boy so its expected to pop up every now and then. Plus, he has done a lot in a short amount of time and been so kind. But if he takes things to far, I'll beat him into of sack of bone shards.'_ Murayama gulped as she forced down the blush that was working its way on her cheek.

It was at that time that the bell rung signaling the end of lunch. The trio looked towards the intercoms were the sound came from before sighing as it was time to go back. Shido watched as the girls left before scratching his head looking back at the clock.

 _'Is it me, or was that lunch a lot longer than what it should've?'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

The Grigori group was now making their way to the back of the school. Murayama and Katase had forgotten they were supposed to escort them but gave Shido specific directions on where the club was. They quickly apologized before leaving to kendo but promised to be waiting at the gate for him once they were done.

Following the directions, the group found themselves behind the school, looking at what use to be an old school building. They continued on, Shido leading the way, as they followed the devils trail.

It wasn't long before the small group found themselves before a pair of doors, the same doors Shido stood at not long ago. The male angel knocked softly. There's was a long pause of silence before someone responded.

"Enter." The voice sounded upset, almost disgusted. Shido opened the door and led the girls inside. He, once again, came face to face with the red headed devil and her peerage, except Issei. Shido would question that later, for now however...

"How's it going, Gremory-san?"

"What do you think you're doing, bringing these _crows_ into my territory? How did you even get them enrolled?" She asked hotly. She must've really disliked fallen angels. Shido then casted a glance towards the ebony haired devil who looked both enraged and saddened.

"Well, to answer your questions, I have specific orders that entrusts me and the girls to be here. As to how, Azazel has a close connection with your sister, so it was easy past that," he explained. The groups eyes widened.

"How do you know my Onee-sama?" She asked, her eyes narrowing again.

"As I've said, Azazel knows him, not me. Being Azazel future successor, he provides the best resources for each of my missions," he answered. The devils eyes went wide at the mention of the Grigori leader's name.

"Y-You work under...Azazel?" The red head questioned in disbelief. Shido nodded his head, the group gulping.

"Relax, we're not here to start a war. If anything, we are here to assist you," the fallen angel continued. The group then gained confused looks.

"Why help us?" The blonde questioned.

"Because, your latest 'club member' wields the **Boosted Gear,** one of the **Thirteen Longinus."** The devils eyes widened in surprise and shock. "You seemed surprised," he quickly commented.

"We knew he had a powerful Sacred Gear but we never expected it to be one of the **Legendary Thirteen Longinus,"** Rias replied.

"Well, that's why we're here to assure he doesn't self destruct. Where is he anyways?"

"He left around lunch break and never returned," she replied. Shido narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Well, since we are working together, until Hyoudou returns, I think introductions are in order," he stated, turning back towards him. Rias looked at him for bit, curious of any ill intent. Once she saw none she sighed and stood.

"Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory household."

"Akeno Himejima, [Queen] of Rias Gremory."

"Kiba Yuuto, [Knight] of Rias Gremory.

"...Koneko Toujou, [Rook] of Rias Gremory."

They all then proceeded to bow but Shido could point out the half of the group seemed to dislike them, if not all, by the way they introduced themselves. He then stepped forward and bowed.

"Shido Yuudai." Raynare then followed.

"Yuuma Amano, or Raynare for when its just us."

"Mittelt."

"Kalawarner."

"Vali Livan." The devils eyes stayed on Vali's for the moment, growing slightly nervous. Shido noticed and realized why.

"Ah, my apologies. I forgot to mention earlier, Vali is Hyoudou's arch rival. She wields the other **Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing,** and is this generations Hakuryuukou." The fear that filled the devils eyes was an understatement. Seeing that the, rumored strongest, Hakuryuukou was standing before you would make you want to piss yourself. Shido only laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, she won't bite. Unless I tell her to."

"S-She...follows you?!" Rias asked in shock. Shido shrugged.

"Well yeah. What kind of future leader would I be if I wasn't strong enough to fight against the heavenly dragons?" He asked nonchalantly.

"B-But, it took the three factions to fight off the dragons in the war! So how can you?!" Shido rose a finger to his lips.

"That'll be my secret until we get to know each other better."

 **Alright then. The harem lists have already gotten a lot of requests and I make sure to try and listen to the people. So here we go again.**

 **Shido: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Gabriel, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Yunou, Rossweisse, Grayfia, and (another mind fucker) Fem! Sirzechs**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, and (?)**

 **The harems still arent solid as theres plenty of timw to change. If anyone has other gender bender, or mind blowing harem additions, do tell. Also, next chapter may range larger than any chapter from any of my other stories, so do look forward to that. Till next time guys.**


	4. Citadel to the Battlefield

**Heres the next chapter and boy was this one fun to write. So please, enjoy and ignore my boringness.**

"You two ready to go?" Shido asked. He just reached the front gate where Murayama and Katase were waiting for him. Both were in their school uniforms with their shinai over their backs. They smiled as he reached them, waving him in.

As for the girls, they were to get along with Rias and her peerage. Shido wanted to make sure this alliance would fair, and if anything arose, Vali was there to break it up.

 _"Hai."_ They both answered in unison. Shido nodded as they began to walk together.

It was a long moment of silence as they turned another corner, both kendo members looking back and forth between the other. Katase jutted her head to the side, gesturing towards Shido. Murayama looked back with a look that argued against the signal. The pinkette then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you two have something you want to discuss?" The male asked without looking back. Both girls were surprised by his voice and looked back with wide eyes. How had he known they were discussing something?

"Ano...we were just curious of...where the others are," Murayama said with a soft voice. Shido looked back at her from the corner of his eyes.

"That so?" He asked, looking towards Katase who nodded. "They were just inducted as members of the Occult Research Club and have some things to discuss with their 'Buchou'," he answered. Both kendo club members were shocked by this. The new transfers were already scooped up by the Occult Research Club. It was a little skeptical but they couldn't do anything against their Rias-nee-sama. She was too kind and beautiful to question.

"What about you?" Katase asked next. The fallen angel hummed in question.

"You mean why I'm not apart of it?" He asked, receiving two nods in response. "I am. It's just that I already associated with Gremory-san prior to today and knew of all that was required," he replied nonchalantly.

Both girls were quite surprised though that he knew one of the Great Onee-sama's. Could that mean that Rias was his girlfriend? Or maybe one of the members? Could he actually be in a relationship with...Kiba? Or even... _Issei?!_

As these thoughts raced through the minds of the girls, and the blood rushed from their noses, Shido had led them to his home, stopping before the door.

"Girls?" He called, breaking them from their trance.

"Huh? _Yes?!"_ Murayama stated, being the first to break from her trance.

"I was asking if you wanted something to eat," he replied.

"O-Oh, yes. Thank you," the brunette said with a bow. Shido eye smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's nothing. Please, come in," he gestured. He scooted to the side and allowed them in first.

Both girls were taken by the place. It was warm and welcoming, family-like at the most. "Wow, you live here?" Katase voiced the duos question.

"Of course. I had to have enough room for me and the girls," he responded as he made his way to the kitchen. This caught the kendo girls attention. They knew he had the girls fighting for his affection but he also had them living with him?!

Shido left the girls to their thoughts as he made his way into the kitchen. He dawned a white apron with the design of a buff males upper body, with the head cut off at the collar, on the front with 'Kiss the Chef' in black letters imprinted just below. He looked down and furrowed his brows in confusion.

 _'This isn't mine...'_ He thought. The angel snapped his fingers and the white buff man apron turned into a pink frilly one. "Ah, much better," he muttered. He turned to the stove and placed two pans on top, turning them on a medium heat. Sliding over to the fridge, he pulled out a pack of steak and a carton of eggs.

He proceeded to crack the eggs in a bowl before whisking them with speeds that made his hand a blur. It wasn't long before he had butter sizzling on the first pan and onions and bell pepper sauteing in the second. Then in a flourish of slow motion beauty, he poured the eggs in the buttered pan and steak in with the vegetables.

While he continued to cook, the girls explored the house. They were still shocked by the sheer size of the place. It was disbelieving how a fellow student of theirs lived in a place like this, especially with no signs of parents or guardians.

It wasn't long before they were upstairs. The two looked at each room door, seeing the names carved in.

It wasn't until they saw Shido's that they paused. His door was slightly ajar and was emitting an energy that made them want to go in.

"W-We shouldn't..." Katase said as she held firm to where she stood. Murayama nodded as she gulped, still looking at the cracked door. They didn't try to move away and settled for staring.

Curiosity began to overwhelm them as the seconds passed. They gulped and began to flex their fingers from the sheer anticipation. The air was thick and they could find their will giving in. Both clenched their fist and gulped again as they turned to one another.

"Well...I've never been in a boys room," Murayama commented. The curiosity was beginning to kill her inside.

"Yeah, me either. S-Should we..." Katase fell silent before she finished her question. The brunette already knew what she was asking and nodded her head.

"Just a peak. We'll be in and out." With their new resolve and curiosity reaching its max, they slowly opened the door and peaked their heads inside.

They kept their eyes closed until their heads were fully in and they opened them.

They were surprised by what they saw. It was a simple bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. The only interesting thing, and that was stretch, was a book on his bed. Murayama grabbed it and held it up for both girls to see.

 _"'The King's Crypt,'"_ she read before looking up to Katase who shrugged. "This room seems so ordinary. There's got to be something different."

"Check under his mattress. That's probably where he keeps his porn," Katase suggested. The brunette followed her instructions but saw it empty.

"Hmm, maybe his closet," she followed up. Katase walked over and opened it. There was an array of dark clothing but still nothing that stood out.

"Bathroom?" Both girls walked over and opened it. Inside, their eyes widened. On the floor where an array of black feathers. They were in a loose ring and were very numerous.

"What kind of feathers are these?" Katase questioned as she leaned down to exam them. She lifted one and it felt so soft in her hand. The pink haired girl looked back towards her best friend. "What do you think?"

"I-I don't know. Should we confront Shido-senpai about this?" Murayama asked hesitantly.

"That might not be such a good idea. He'll grow suspicious. Let's just see where today leads." The brunette nodded before the two quickly exited the room. They hurried downstairs and into the kitchen doorway where Shido turned to see them with three plates in hand.

"Oh hey, you're both in time, I just finished cooking," he replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah...well, we were just exploring the house," Murayama said with an awkward chuckle. Shido raised a brow but shrugged and moved into the living room.

After setting the plates down and saying grace, the trio began to eat. The moment the girls took a bite, their mouths exploded with flavor. They moaned as they bit down, their bodies tingling from the sensation as it washed over them in waves.

"This is so _good~!"_ Murayama exclaimed.

"Yes, the flavor is incredible," Katase added.

"Heh, thanks. Having to cook for a lot of girls makes a guy have to learn," he replied with a soft chuckle. Both girls continued to eat, Shido watching in satisfaction.

As the girls began to finish, the fallen angels smile disappeared. His eyes softened as the corner of his lips lowered to a deep frown.

"Katase-san, Murayama-san, I want to ask you two a serious question." The girls turned to him with confusion but nodded their heads for him to continue. "Do you two believe in the supernatural?"

The kendo club captains looked at him with deep confusion. It was such an odd question. Maybe it traced back to those black feathers in his bathroom.

"Not really," Murayama answered. Shido nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, what if I told you that the supernatural was real?" He asked his eyes sharpening a bit.

"What do you mean?" Katase replied. He lowered his eyes to the table, staring at his hands that were resting on both sides of his plate.

"Things such as devils, angels, dragons, and even gods. What if I told you that it was all real? That it was all around you?" He explained. The girls eyes widened a bit. Both knew little bits of information on the different religions and mythical beliefs but were shocked to heat that it might be real.

"Why are you asking all these questions, Shido-senpai?" Katase asked with concern in her voice. Shido took a deep breath before sighing.

"First, please address me casually. I prefer if we were on friendly basis and not just senpai and kouhai." The two girls nodded before he continued. "Now, let me ask you this, do you know of fallen angels?" He asked, looking up to them with expectant eyes. Murayama rose her hand slightly.

"I kind of do. From what I know, they are originally angels of the one and only God but fell for committing sin," she answered. Shido nodded and brought his hands together, placing one over the other.

"Yes, that is right. Mainly, they fell due to their lust and greed. Most men fell because of human women and had intimate relationships with them." The girls grew more curious and interested of the explanation. They wanted to know why he was talking of such a bizarre topic at this time. The girls looked towards each other, silently agreeing on something before looking back to him.

"What does this mean, Shido-sen-err...Shido-kun?" Murayama asked. He ran his fingers over the back of his other hand as he lidded his eyes more.

"Well, the offspring between a human and fallen angel are called nephilim." Suddenly, two wings bursted from his back. Their angelic feathers were black and some fell every few seconds. "I am one of those nephilim."

The girls were in complete shock. This was the source of the black feathers. He was...an angel.

"I expected that reaction," he said softly, closing his eyes and lowering his head ever so slightly.

Katase noticed this and broke from her trance. She reached forward and grabbed his hand with hers. The angel was surprised by the action but didn't flinch from it. It was warming and somewhat calming. He looked up to meet her soft gaze.

"This is who you really are, huh?" She said softly. Shido nodded his head and clenched his hands tighter. She squeezed his tightly, loosening his grip at the same time. "As long as you are who you are inside, I could care less what you look like on the outside."

Shido felt relieved and reassured when she said that, feeling a smile tug at his lips. She had accepted him so easily.

A second hand joined his other and squeezed it firmly. He turned to see Murayama looking at him with strong, sincere eyes. "I agree with her, Shido-kun. I only see you for you," she said.

"But, I'm...tainted and impure. These wings are a symbol of that. So why accept me so easily?" His voice had no signs of emotion as his eyes dulled to a blank expression. He stared at the two with emotionless eyes.

The angel wouldn't show emotion this time. He didn't want them to feel pity or worry over his sake. He wanted their honest answer and wouldn't let his emotions blur their sights.

"It's because..."

"We..." Murayama and Katase both swallowed the lump in their throats. They took a breath before steeling themselves and looking him straight in the eyes.

 _"We know how it feels!"_ They screamed in unison. Shido was surprised by this and widened his eyes. It was only for a second but it was still noticeable.

"What do you mean?" He asked, some emotion slipping into his tone. They girls exchanged glances before turning back.

"We weren't socially accepted when we were younger," Murayama answered. This shocked the nephilim.

"Why is that?" He asked, leaning forward. He crossed his arms over one another as he gave them his full attention.

"Well, we weren't exactly the prettiest, smartest, or most athletic. We had no capabilities to stand out from the crowd," Katase answered.

"We tried to fit in but it only made us look and feel fake. We weren't who we were and it left a sickening feeling inside," Murayama continued.

"It was an impure feeling. As if we were corrupting ourselves from...well ourselves. So, we decided to just outcast ourselves until we could find what made us who we are," Katase finished. Shido nodded his head every now and then to show he understood.

"And that is why you two took up kendo. It's what you love and its where you first found yourselves accepted," he concluded. The girls nodded as they lowered their gazes.

While their situation was only a temporary issue, compared to his permanent one, he could still understand where they were coming from. To humans, acceptance seemed more important compared to the many other races. They had no super powers or magical abilities, so the little things, most races pushed aside completely, was all they had to focus on.

Shido closed his eyes in thought as he laced his hands over his lips. The silence that filled the area was thick. The girls would look at each other every now and then, trying to find comfort in the others presence. It was hard but they found themselves calm knowing the other was still there.

"Alright," Shido spoke up, bringing their attention back. He stared at them for a moment before speaking again. "Murayama-san. Katase-san. Would you become fallen angels and join me?" The male teen asked.

The kendo captains were caught off guard by the question completely. They never thought that he would ask them to become angels. It was a shocker and their jaws dropped like they were made out lead.

How was it even possible? They were human. How could he even turn them into fallen angels?

"It is not something you have to answer now. You can-"

"Yes!" Murayama shouted. Shido's eyes widened as he visibly displayed his shock.

"E-Excuse me?" He choked out.

"I'll become a fallen angel!" She declared with enthusiasm.

"W-Wait, this is a big decision. Are you sure you don't need time to think this over?" Murayama nodded her head with finality in her eyes.

The fire lit brightly in her eyes with such intensity it made Shido wary of how strong her will was. He was actually taken about how strong the human girl was displaying herself. Not even other beings had such a resolve as her.

"I...want to be by your side, Shido-kun!" She shouted. He looked over towards Katase.

"You feel the same?" He asked softly. The pinkette nodded her head immediately.

"Yes. No matter what impurities God casted you out for, we want to stay by your side," she answered. Shido began to laugh softly. This confused both girls as they looked at him place a hand over his face.

"You two are very special indeed. This is your last chance to turn back," he stated, looking up to them. Neither showed a sign of hesitation, looking back to him with determined expressions. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Fine, then follow me."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"What're we doing outside?" Katase asked as she looked around the backyard. It was a simple area with a wooden fence, fresh grass, garden of flowers off to the side, and a little patio to sit on.

"Well, its best to reincarnate you two in an open space. Can't risk your wings spasming and breaking something," Shido joked with a chuckle.

"Wings?! We'll get wings?!" Murayama questioned excitedly. Shido continued to chuckle.

"Yes, of course. You wouldn't be angels without them, now would you." They both nodded. "So who's first?" He asked stepping into the middle of the yard. Murayama shot her hand up first.

"I will!" She said enthusiastically. She stepped in front of him bouncing a bit from the amount of giddiness she felt.

'I wonder why she became so excited,' he thought.

Murayama just couldn't contain her excitement of becoming an angel. Even if it meant giving up her humanity, she didn't mind as long as she was with her best friend and Shido. She was looking forward to being able to fly. But it was also to connect with someone outside of kendo.

Katase was the only other person she truly got along with outside of the club and it was hard to connect with someone else. Then, Shido came along and blew her away before the day even ended. He made her feel like a friend and it warmed her up inside. It got to the point she developed a crush for the fallen angel. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she liked the guy.

The brunette knew that her best friend felt the same but wondered how he felt about them. Maybe turning them into angels like him was an excuse just to say he wanted to be by their sides like they did his. It was a big question but she didn't mind how he felt at the moment. All that mattered was her just being close to him.

"This is a new seal that we've been working on, so bare with me." She nodded at his words and closed her eyes. "Now, give me your hands." She followed the instructions, reaching her hands into his. They were surprisingly soft, expecting them to be a bit rough from holding a shinai everyday. The angel pushed it aside as he closed his eyes and began to focus.

A white magic circle appeared under the duo's feet, pulsing slow and rhythmically. Shido began to slow his breathing to match that of the circles, shutting out the world around him. The circle took on a dark violet hue as it flashed brightly before fading to its original state.

There was a long pause as the wind blew through the backyard. It was unexpected as the sound of wings flapping filled the silence. Katase and Shido opened their eyes. The formers eyes turned to dinner plates as the latter merely smiled softly.

Murayama opened her eyes to see the male teens soft smile. She couldn't help but blush and look away. "What is it?" She asked softly. Why was he smiling and looking so intently at her? Had it worked?

"Nothing, just...you look beautiful with those wings," he replied. Her blush grew. She didn't mind the praise...wait, wings?!

"I have wings now?!" She exclaimed. Upon instinct her wings spasmed out and nearly smacked the male who merely caught it. "Oops, sorry."

Shido only chuckled. "It's fine. Not everyone is born with them. You'll just have to get use to them. Until we can start practicing, can you recall them?"

Murayama looked back at wings and focused on making them fold inwards. It took a minute but, at last, they folded into her back. The brunette knew she'd just have to get use to using them and that things would come easier over time.

"Alright Katase-san. Your turn."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Kiba, Koneko, both of you go and assist Issei. We'll take care of everything out here," Rias said as the small devil group, consisting of her, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno, made their way to an abandoned church.

"Was it wise to just let him run in there alone, Buchou?" Kiba asked from her left side.

"I didn't realize it until it was too late. I just hope now that we can make it in time to help him." The group was about to split up before black feathers fell before them. They stopped in their tracks as seven figures landed before them.

"S-Shido-san, what're you doing here?" Rias asked surprised. The male fallen angel rose his head with a dark, serious look in his eyes.

"This is our fight, Gremory-san," he stated with a steel cold tone. The group was surprised to hear such seriousness in his voice.

Behind him stood Raynare, Vali, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Murayama, and Katase. The devils were shocked to see the kendo captains, the feelings mutual of the best friends.

"Rias-onee-sama? Akeno-onee-sama?!" Katase said in shock.

"Koneko-chan? Kiba-kun?!" Murayama added with equal shock.

"Yes. These four are devils, as I have explained before. Gremory-san, these are Murayama and Katase, classmates of Hyoudou. They are my angels and work under me now," he explained. Rias crossed her arms and leaned against one of her legs. She wasn't fond of another faction entering her territory and messing with those inside it but didn't have time to argue with him about it.

"I see. Murayama-san, Katase-san, it is a pleasure to officially meet both of you," she greeted with a smile. She quickly turned to the male with a sharp glare.

"Why did you bring them here?! They were human when they left school earlier today. What're you trying to do, bringing them out here with little proper training," she hissed. Shido only shrugged, thinking the red head to sound like his mother scolding him.

"It's best they start learning as soon as possible. Plus, they are both adept kendo captains so it shouldn't be dangerous like letting your little [Pawn] walk in there on his own," he retorted. Rias glared at him but said nothing as he turned to walk in.

"Wait, let us help you," the red head shouted. Shido stopped, as did the girls, before looking back at her.

"I'm flattered for your concern but we'll be fine on our own. You just hang back and enjoy the fireworks." With that, he opened the doors to the church with enough force to bang them against the walls.

The sanctuary was completely empty, just as they had left it. Shido could feel the energy circulating through the area.

"Raynare, I want you and the girls to handle the exorcist. Kokabiel probably gave the old fool an army since he doesn't have us at his side," he analyzed. She nodded her head from behind him while Murayama stepped forward.

"What about you?" She asked with worry. The pierced teen rolled his shoulders.

"I'm going to handle Dohnaseek. He's gone against my word too many times," he answered darkly.

The group found the secret basement, which was hidden under the podium, and made their way downstairs. Upon arriving, they came to see a room as large as a stadium. Hundreds of exorcist surrounded an alter, all in cloaks and armed to the teeth. Their eyes were solely focused on what was happening before them.

On the alter, a cross was placed. In front of the cross, a brunette was knelt, holding a small petite blonde. The blonde was pale and her eyes were closed. She was unmoving and made no signs of life whatsoever.

"Asia!" The boy screamed up into the sky. Tears could be seen coming from his eyes as he clenched his teeth in what was a mixture of sadness and anger.

Above him, Dohnaseek stood, smug grin on his face and a look of superiority in his eyes. A slight green glow could be seen on his fingers which caught the fallen angel group. They could only assume, with the setting, that he stole that girls Sacred Gear.

An exorcist made its way behind Issei, ready to strike and kill him. "Vali," Shido said calmly. The silverette didn't hesitate to attack, driving her hand through the back of the exorcist's skull with a sickening crack! Blood splattered on the unsuspecting brunette's face and clothing. Those around them were visibly shocked at the speed Vali moved.

"Sekiryuutei, it is very ironic indeed how we are rivals, yet, here I am, saving you," she commented.

She then grabbed Issei by the collar and threw him towards the waiting Shido. Issei's grip on Asia didn't loosen as he went flying, Shido grunting from the force of two teenagers slamming into him. He quickly passed them to Mittelt and Kalawarner, having them assist the two upstairs. The oldest of the fallen angels growled as he took flight.

"You will not get away!" Dohnaseek stated as he flew towards them.

Shido intercepted the man, much to his anger, the younger male grinning at him.

"Let's take things outside, shall we?" The younger angel asked rhetorically.

It was moments after the words left his mouth that Dohnaseek found himself thrown through the church's floor boards and through a wall. He bounced off the ground twice, landing just before Rias and her group. The devils were shocked by the sudden entrance and the fallen angel looked back in anger and disgust.

"You work with devils against your own kind?!" He growled, turning back as Shido walked out, six wings spread for all to see. "Azazel would be disappointed- no, _disgusted_ , with you. You don't deserve to inherit the Grigori."

Shido shrugged as he placed a hand in his pocket. "You really shouldn't talk so much, Dohnaseek. It makes me realize how much more of an ignorant fool you truly are," he returned with venom. The older angel clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Say that again you insolent _brat_ ," Dohnaseek challenged in a low, threatening growl.

He charged before Shido could, summoning his dark blue light spear and jabbing it forward. Shido sidestepped the attack, kicking the older man away before hopping back in front of the devils.

"It's very rude to just attack someone," the pierced teen returned with a cold tone. Shido placed a hand to his side and summoned a light spear of his own. It was pitch black and radiated off a heavy aura of darkness.

He spun it expertly as he got into a battle ready stance. "Let's get this over with."

Both angels charged each other, slashing once as they crossed.

There was a moment of pause, both sides seemingly fine, before Dohnaseek fell over, a large gash clean across his neck. Shido stood and looked back with dark eyes.

"You crossed me for the last time," he muttered before turning back to Rias and her group.

It was at that moment that the church doors opened and the girls appeared, Issei in the middle with the blonde girl still in his arms. They made their way to Shido who looked to the girl before looking to Rias.

"Think you can save her?" He asked. Rias looked down towards the blonde before up to Shido.

"I need her Sacred Gear," she replied. The male angel stepped forward and placed two silver rings in her hand, the accessories still emitting a green glow.

"I'll be taking my leave then if there's nothing more," he said, walking past her. As he passed Akeno, he glanced at her for a moment, seeing her masked features that she always had before continuing on his way.

The other fallen angels, and Vali, followed behind him as the group took their leave. The devils settled for watching them go, Akeno returning the analytical gaze that Shido have her just a few moments ago.

 _'He's just like him...'_ She thought before turning back to the dead blonde girl.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido stood on top of the roof, looking out over the various students below him. He took a deep breath and sighed as he closed his eyes.

It had only been a couple days since the church incident. Vali had to return to the Grigori under strict orders from Azazel and things seemed to be settling with Murayama and Katase as fallen angels. The blonde girl, Asia was her name, was reincarnated by Rias as her [Bishop] and was transferred into the school as a second year with Raynare, Kalawarner, Murayama, Katase, and Issei. So far, things seemed to be as normal as any high school but, dealing with the supernatural, he knew that wouldn't last long.

"Show yourself [Queen] of Rias Gremory," Shido called. It was a few moments before the girl finally appeared. It was Akeno Himejima, smiling the same smile.

"Ara ara, looks like I've been discovered by Fallen Angel-san, ufufufu," she giggled falsely. The fallen angel turned back with an emotionless stare.

"What is it?" He questioned blankly.

"I've come under my masters orders. She would like you to be at the clubroom after school today," she replied.

"That's fine, I have nothing planned," Shido shrugged. Akeno's eye smile twitched slightly, her hands clenching and unclenching every few seconds. The male teen noticed this, looking at her with the same emotionless eyes. He could tell she didn't want to be there.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked. Akeno opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see her violet eyes. They were filled with hate but she kept the same smile. He could easily see where her hate was directed, turning towards her and narrowing his eyes. "No, it's not me specifically. It's because I'm a fallen angel, correct?" She didn't hesitate to nod her head.

"Hai, I despise all of you," she answered. The pierced teen sighed as he shook his head.

"That's such a strong word. Baraqiel-san was destroyed when he arrived at the shrine," Shido said. He looked away, placing a few fingers against his forehead. Akeno visibly tensed as her eyes narrowed angrily and her smile disappeared.

"How do you know that man's name?" She asked lowly. The fallen angel looked back at her.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked softly. Akeno narrowed her eyes more, her hand sparking with electricity. Shido sighed as he shook his head. "I see. It was a long time ago. Akeno, do you remember the day those guys came to your door and spoke to your father?"

The girl was confused at what he was trying to say but nodded. "Don't you remember that mysterious child that Baraqiel-san brought into the house and introduced to you?"

Akeno's eyes were filled with confusion. The memory was long ago but still fresh in her mind as if it was yesterday.

It was day she made her first friend, way before Rias, but what exactly was he trying to say? How did he even know about the kid from back then?

"Yes, but how do you know of that child?" Shido stepped a little closer to her, the devil taking one unconscious step back.

"Look at me closely, Akeno," he said softer, almost desperately. The devil did so, the girl truly trying hard to remember. The more she stared, the more he began to...resemble...

She gasped, covering her hands over her mouth. She took her first step forward, then another, and another. She kept taking them until she was directly in front of him. Slowly, the devil reached a hand out and placed it against his cheek.

"K-Kiyoshi?" Shido nodded.

"Yeah. It's me, Akeno." He was surprised as arms wrapped around his back and pulled him close. He could feel as tears stained his chest, twisting his heart slightly.

"I've missed you so much," Akeno sobbed. Her voice was muffled but Shido could still hear her. He sighed as he rubbed her head.

"We only knew each other for a few days and I have you crying over me," he replied with saddened eyes. She looked up at him meeting his with tear filled eyes.

"You were still my first friend though. It still hurt to see you go," she said, whispering the last part. Shido felt guilt rise in his throat but swallowed the lump as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Akeno. You probably hate me, even more now knowing what I am," he said, casting his gaze to the side.

"No! Never!" She replied, clenching tighter onto his shirt. He looked back to see her tear filled eyes and grit his teeth, softening his eyes.

"But, you hate my kind...our kind..." He muttered. Akeno lowered her gaze, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Yes, I may hate who you are...who we are, but that doesn't mean I hate you, Shido," she murmured. Shido's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Akeno?" She gulped as she rested herself against his chest, clenching her fists tighter against his chest.

"I may hate fallen angels but I'll never hate my best friend." Shido couldn't help as the tears were beginning to fall. He finally wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He didn't know where the surge of emotions came from but he would just ride them for now as he didn't know how to really feel in this situation.

"Akeno, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," she soothed as the two just stayed in one another's embrace.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, Gremory-san actually broke into Hyoudou's home and asked him to take her virginity?" Shido asked in disbelief.

"It was a last resort," Akeno tried to explain.

"Still, the pervert..." He murmured.

 _"Mou_ , you two, stop being embarrassing!" Shouted a flustered Rias. The three teens were in the Occult Research Club just before school ended with an extra addition in the room.

She was an older woman with long silver hair braided into a ponytail. She had matching silver eyes and wore a traditional maids outfit, complementing her voluptuous figure in all the right places.

"They are not wrong, Rias-sama. It was a poor attempt to get out of the marriage," she said.

"Grafyia-san, I would assume you're here to mediate the exchange between Rias and this...Riser Phoenix?" Shido questioned from one of the couches in the room.

Currently, Akeno had decided to take things into her own hands and take a seat on his lap. While the teen didn't mind, he lost a lot of his serious and dark persona with a bright and happy devil girl humming away on top of him.

The maid glanced over towards the angel, her eyes void of emotion but her aura emitting a negative feel. "Yes, that is correct. May I ask who you are?"

"Ah, where are my manners. I'm Shido Yuudai, glad to make your aquantiance." Grayfia looked at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Likewise."

Silence filled the room as the group of four patiently waited. "So who flaked first? You or Hyoudou?"

"Shido- _kun~,_ such a daring question," Akeno replied, covering her mouth as she giggled. It wasn't forced or faked but genuine this time, much to Shido's happiness.

"You two~!" Rias complained with a pout.

"Definitely Hyoudou."

"Shido-kun. You should drop the formalities now that you're apart of the group. It'll make everyone feel easier around you," Akeno commented. Shido hadn't noticed until now and looked over to Rias who was still flustered.

"You feel the same?" He asked the red head. She looked up at him, currently breaking her embarrassing reminiscing of the night before.

"I would agree with Akeno. It would ease the tension you have about you," she added.

"Well, if you say so."

It was then, at that moment, a fire erupted in the room, a bright orange magic circle just underneath it. The group of four turned to it to see the flames die down and a man stand in its place.

He was tall with short blonde hair. He had bright blue eyes and his features were rugged in a sense. He wore a red blazer with a white undershirt, red pants, and black shoes. There was a smug attitude about him, one that Shido felt a bit of deja vu from, just recently in fact.

"Riser has arrived," he introduced with an even more smug tone. Shido leaned into Akeno's ear and made sure to whisper into it softly.

"He hasn't been here two seconds and I already want to bash his skull in." Akeno giggled softly as Grayfia walked over to the older man and bowed.

"Lord Phoenix. We are ready to begin." Riser nodded and walked past her, sitting on the couch opposite of Shido. He looked up at the fallen angel in complete disgust.

"What is this _foul beast_ doing here?" He snarled. Shido rose his brows with lidded eyes.

"'Foul beast'? That's a new one. Wonder how long it took you to come up with that. About as long as it took your mother to dress you this morning?" He chided. The older man growled but quickly calmed himself before turning to Rias.

"Rias, my beloved, come sit next to your fiance," he called. The red head clearly hated the command, hell, she looked ready to gag but begrudgingly did so.

Once she sat, Riser wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him with his same shit eating grin.

"So, what is it Riser hears of you trying to sleep with another man? It hurt Riser when he heard you tried to get out the marriage agreement," he droned.

"You're a strange one indeed bird brain," Shido said. This caught the Phoenix's attention.

"What did you say, _crow?"_ He growled. Shido rose his hands.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that you could understand a marriage agreement when it was discussed. I thought you would have been more focused on your hair than reading the papers themselves." The girls chuckled a bit, even Grayfia, as Riser seemed to grow more irritated.

"Watch your mouth boy. You know nothing of the matters between High Class Devils," he retorted.

"Neither do you, supposedly. You can't understand the simplest of signs that she doesn't want to marry you," Shido returned.

Riser was losing his patience with the boy before him. Rage was filling him the more Shido returned his remarks with ones of his own. He would teach this brat a lesson if he continued though. Then he'd have the last laugh.

"Buchou?" Came a voice. The group of four turned to see the remaining devils and fallen angels of the school at the clubroom doors. Rias gained a relieved expression at the sight of Issei, quickly being squashed as Riser pulled her closer against him.

"Who's this guy?" The brunette asked, taking notice of the blonde male. Grayfia then stepped forward before the group.

"He is Riser Phoenix-sama. Pure-blooded, High class devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix," she explained.

"And one hell of a douchebag," Shido added with a risen finger. This earned a few chuckles and another growl of anger from Riser.

"It does not matter. For soon, our clans shall join together and you shall all be under Riser," he stated. Shido carefully lifted Akeno off his lap and placed on a glass smile. Dark aura started to leak from him as he closed his eyes in an eye smile, taking a menacing look as he did so.

"First of all, you will never own me. Second of all, you need to get it through your thick skull that Rias does not want to marry you," he stated. The devils were shivering, Rias' peerage as well despite it not being directed at them. Riser shook away his disposition and regained what little he had of his composure.

"This marriage is arranged. So, whether my beloved Rias wants to or not, she will marry me," he declared angrily. This brat had only one more chance before Riser would annihilate him.

"Ara ara, such hostility, big talk for such a 'little' man, ufufufu," Shido commented, taking Akeno's phrasing, hinting at a man's most delicate of subjects. He even rose a delicate hand over his mouth as he giggled.

Riser had enough and rose from his seat. Shido merely opened his eyes and lost his smile as he crossed his legs. The Phoenix charged forward and summoned a ball of fire in his hand. As he swung it down, the screams of Rias were heard.

"Riser, don't!" She exclaimed. It was too late as he threw the fireball.

Silence ensued as the fire burned before ceasing, revealing there to be nothing. The blonde man laughed as he flicked his hair.

"That will show you not to mess with Riser."

"Oh yes, we all saw that," came a voice. The man's eyes widened as he turned to see Shido at the door with Akeno in his arms. "I can take people attacking me but that attack was a little too much for Akeno. Control your anger before it gets you killed." Riser was immediately angry once more. He was being talked down to by some little brat. It was annoying.

Just as he was about to attack again, a voice ceased all forms of it. "Riser-sama, I will not have you starting the next war." It was Grayfia who stepped between the two males. The third son was confused by what the older woman was saying.

"What do you mean, [Queen] of Sirzechs?"

"You just attacked the next Governor General of the Grigori. If that attack had landed, there was the possibility of you starting the next war."

Riser's eyes widened at this. He hadn't realized who exactly he was talking to. And the fact that he let his anger slip and nearly start the next war was fear inducing. He couldn't believe that this kid would be the next in line for such a powerful position. It was like saying he was already decided to be the next Maou of the Underworld.

"Grafyia-san, you might want to take a closer look," Shido said, turning his neck to the side. There, on his collarbone, was a small, almost unnoticeable scorch mark. The Phoenix's face fell before a cold chill shot up his spine. He looked back to see Grayfia emitting a dark aura.

"Now, I do have a way we can solve this," the male angel stated. Both older devils looked towards him in slight shock. "A game. We shall have a Rating Game, me and my girls versus you and your peerage. If I win, the marriage is abolished. If you win, you can have me and my girls to do with as you wish."

The entire rooms eyes widened at this. What had he just offered?! The mix reactions everyone displayed was too much to keep up with. The first one to recover though, was Grayfia.

"It shall be done," she said with a bow. Shido bowed back as Riser looked at the two in shock.

"Oh, and Riser, since you've seen my group, I think it's fair to let me see yours," Shido said with a smirk. The older male looked towards Grayfia who nodded with a dark aura about her. Riser shivered and quickly snapped his fingers. Another column of fire appeared before fading and revealing fifteen girls of different sizes, colors, and outfits.

"Riser-sama?" One of the girls said in confusion. Then they noticed Shido and the fallen angels and grew defensive. The male angel ignored their hostile glares and settled for just analyzing their spiritual power.

"Hmm, they've been trained well," he finally said. Riser smirked a bit at the mistaking of his praise for concern. The peerage all seemed proud of the compliment as well. "However, they seem as weak as Issei at this point."

 _"Hey!"_

Shido stepped back to his girls, each taking up one of his sides. In unison, they released their wings, fear striking through Riser and his peerages hearts. The sudden release of power whipped through the entire area, scattering the papers and paintings around the room.

Shido now stood with eight wings on each side. Raynare and Kalawarner with six. Mittelt possessed four and Murayame and Katase with two.

"I shall be joining this fight as well," Akeno declated as she joined Shido's side. Everyone looked towards her in complete confusion and shock.

"Akeno," Rias muttered.

"She cannot join you, she isn't a fallen angel!" Riser exclaimed. Shido looked towards her to see she was begging for him to allow her to participate. He smiled softly, seeing the determination in her eyes. He turned back to Riser.

"I never said fallen angel, Riser. I said 'my girls,' and if Akeno wants to participate, I won't stop her."

"It is settled then. The fight will commence ten days from today," Grayfia spoke up.

 _"Riser Pheonix versus Shido Yuudai."_

 **Well, there it is. The end of Dohnaseek, who I despise if you haven't guessed, and the start of Devils v. Fallen Angels in a Rating Game. Now, onward with the harems.**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Gabriel, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Fem! Sirzechs, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, and Le Fay**

 **Alright, with that done, I hope you all enjoy. Review, PM, I'll try my best to respond always to the people. Love you all.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	5. Back Stories and Battles

**Really hope you enjoy this one guys. Over 8,000 words. That's a new feat for me.**

"Shido, you can't be serious!" Rias tried to reason.

The group of fallen angels, Akeno included, were taking off for the next ten days to train. They were all packed and had just finished the school day. Their absences would be put off as "club activities" and they were now saying their farewells in the basement of the OCR clubhouse.

"I'm sorry Rias but there's I can do now. He's probably gone back to train, so the best I can do is the same," the male angel answered.

"This is my future. I know you're very strong but you don't have to do this for me," she replied. Shido smiled sadly and shook his head.

"He attacked me Rias, there's nothing I can do." With that, he and the fallen angels stepped away as a large white magic circle appeared beneath their feet. Akeno was the last one, turning back to the red head.

"I'll be back soon, Buchou," she said with her usual smile and a bow.

"Just be careful, Akeno," Rias replied. She was honestly sad to see her best friend going. It would be...different without her [Queen] by her side.

"Hai, Buchou." With that, Akeno turned and stepped into the circle, standing close to Shido who smiled back. The circle shined brightly, filling the room before fading, the fallen angels and Akeno gone with it.

"Please be careful," Rias murmured to herself.

-XOXOXOXOX-

A light filled an unknown area before fading, revealing the fallen angels. The air felt thinner and it was harder to breath. The wind was stronger and sent chills down the girls spine. They shivered as they huddled together, trying to stay warm.

"Shido, where the hell are we?!" Raynare yelled. The male angel was smiling with his hands on his hip. He took in a deep breath of the cold air and just let it all flow through him.

"This is one of my old training grounds. Azazel and I battled the forces of nature out here," he said with pride.

"In the freezing wind?!"

"No! Of course not, we're not savages! The cabins over there." He jabbed a thumb behind him, the girls looking past him to see a nice and warm looking cabin behind them.

 _[Why didn't you teleport us inside!]_ They shouted in unison. Shido scratched his cheek as he sweatdropped nervously. He was gone in a burst of black feathers, leaving the girls surprised but also pissed.

 _[SHIDO!]_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Hot chocolate?" Shido offered. He had a large platter with mugs, each filled with hot chocolate and whip cream on top, offering each to the group of girls.

Everyone was in the family room. It was large and spacious with wooden floors and walls, a stone wall against the far wall, a nice fire roaring inside. Their were two large couches and a large bear rug in the middle of the room. Paintings of different sceneries lined the walls, each almost as large as the wall itself. Stairs led upstairs at the back wall with the front door next to it. Another opening led to the kitchen and their was a window that looked out into the mountain itself.

After all the girls took a cup and were seated around the table, Shido took a seat with his cup and leaned forward.

"Alright, I want everyone to rest easy tonight because tomorrow we will all be training and working hard," he spoke up.

"What exactly _is_ the training regimen?" Katase asked. Shido gained a smirk which he quickly hid.

"It will be the same one I used when I was first training here, nothing too difficult," he answered, waving a hand.

"We don't really need to train. The power his peerage gave off was kind of weak," Kalawarner commented, a chocolate moustache on her face.

"While its true, that they are weak, we still shouldn't take them lightly. Rias told me that Riser has played many Rating Games before and we are going in blind," the male explained.

"So he has the experience," Murayama answered. Shido nodded as he looked at everyone seeing that they all were on the same page. "Akeno is the best we have to knowing the playing field. If we run in blindly we'll be walking into traps and setting ourselves up for defeat."

"So, what is the plan, exactly?" Mittelt asked. Shido narrowed his eyes in thought as he rose a hand to his lips.

"For now, we should focus on our training. Taking it steps at a time won't overburden us," he answered. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright then, everyone rest well, tomorrow starts 'Hell Week'." He grinned evilly before disappearing in a burst of black feathers.

Once again, the girls were left stunned at the quick escape. "How does he keep doing that?!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Where is he?"

"He went higher! Keep climbing!"

"If the air gets any thinner, we'll pass out."

"We can't let him escape though."

Murayama, Katase, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Akeno, were all in the sky, high above the mountain to where they could barely breath.

"What do you suggest?"

"I can't use my lightning, there's the possibility of shocking all of us."

"Yeah, I'd rather not..."

Suddenly, a dark figure zoomed past them, catching their attention. It moved too fast to catch what it actually was. Clouds kept rolling through, thickening their field of vision more.

"Was it him?" Raynare asked.

"I don't know, it was too fast," Kalawarner answered.

Mittelt was suddenly tackled deep into the clouds, splitting her from everyone else. She let out a small squeal which the entire group heard.

"What happened?!" Katase asked. She was then taken away next.

"He's around here somewhere!" Raynare shouted. Murayama and Akeno were taken out next.

"Kalawarner, get close to me," Raynare said. The older angel did as she said, both flying back to back. Each summoned their light spears, their eyes constantly scanning the surroundings, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious figure.

Then, they saw it. They threw the light spears with ear piercing speeds. A large grunt was heard from the thick clouds, the girls loosening the guard from the slight cry. However, they were skeptical.

"That was too easy," Raynare answered. "Kalawarner?" She turned around and her eyes widened as the older woman was gone. "Dammit, of course he did that to throw us off."

"That's how it'll be during the game. I don't want any of you dropping your guards until you hear that final announcement." Raynare turned to see a light spear to her neck, Shido glaring in her eyes with a victorious grin. The fallen angel side and rose her hands in surrender.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _"Hya!"_

"Faster, make each hit count!" Shido ordered. The group was out front, with a barrier around the area to keep the cold winds out, sparring. Currently, it was Murayama and Raynare. The latter was holding back as the former continued to charge with her boken.

Each swipe was parried and each jab was redirected. Raynare then grabbed the sword before flipping the brunette onto her back.

"Murayama, you're a fallen angel now. Use your new speed, your new strength, your new resolve to win fuel you into putting Raynare on her ass!" Shido shouted.

Murayama stood once again. She already looked winded but she increased the grip on her sword. She disappeared in a swirl of leaves, surprising Raynare. A kick was landed to her back, Murayama being the source with a new fire in her eyes.

Shido smiled from the sidelines as he grinned. "That's my girl."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Okay, first one to land a clean hit wins." Shido was blindfolded while the six girls surrounded him. Each were in their fighting stances and were ready to attack.

"That'll be me!" Mittelt shouted as she charged from behind him. Shido turned and blocked her punch before landing a palm to her stomach and throwing her over his shoulder into Murayama, who was trying to charge too.

Raynare and Katase attacked next. The pierced teen stood in placed as he leaned and blocked each punch before ducking under a double high kick and leaping away.

"Come on, if you can't hit me when I'm blind, how do you expect to hit the enemy when they can see?" He questioned. Kalawarner appeared above him with a leg high in an axe kick. Shido spun and landed a hard kick to her gut, sending her back into the other two angels.

"This won't be easy, I assure you," the male stated with confidence. He quickly ducked as a sudden lightning bolt passed over his head. A certain devil stood behind him with a hand to her cheek and a slightly sadistic smile on her face.

 _"Akeno!_ Too much enthusiasm!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Last day of training," Shido announced. The group was in the family room again, all gathered on the couches as the male angel stood before them.

The girls were all exhausted, their bodies sore and worn out from the intense training from the past nine days. The training each endured prior to this week paled in comparison as they could feel their limbs throbbing from the amounts of pain that surged through them.

"Shido, we're exhausted. Nine days of hardcore training tires a girl out," Kalawarner said. This made the teen smirk.

"Too tired for a day at the spa?" He asked with a raised brow. The girls immediately rose, their pain momentarily forgotten. Shido was surprised at the quick action and sweatdropped. "Guess not."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Ahhh~, this is great~," Shido sighed. He slowly sunk into the warm water of the spa, a content smile on his face as he hummed softly. "I wonder if the girls are enjoying it as much as I am." He closed his eyes as he sunk till his lips were underneath the water. Shido could feel himself relaxing more and more as his body began to feel weightless.

"Ara ara, it seems Shido-kun is very relaxed," a voice spoke up. Shido eyes shot open as he turned towards the source. There, with only a towel held in front of her, was Akeno. Her hair was tied up into a bun as she stepped into the water, slowly taking her time as she sunk in.

The male angel was left speechless as he stared wide eyed and completely shocked. Akeno noticed this and giggled, raising a hand to her cheek. "Ara ara, if you keep staring Shido-kun, I may just blush, ufufufu," she giggled. This caught the boy as he shook his head before turning away his cheeks lighting up.

"A-Akeno, w-wh-what're you doing here?!" He asked trying to avoid any form of eye contact. The sound of her moving in the water was heard before he felt two soft mounds press against his back. His blush grew at the feeling of her pressing them further and her slender arms wrapping around his neck.

"I just wanted to catch up with an old friend," she answered innocently.

"'Catch up?!' That does _not_ mean joining me in the spa!" He responded.

"But its the only time we can be alone," she said, sounding slightly hurt. Shido could feel as her grip on him tightened a bit, not to tease him but to find some form of comfort. "You have all these girls around you that it feels like you have forgotten me," she admitted.

The fallen's eyes widened. He looked back to see her distant gaze. The sadness and depression, it was heavy, very heavy on him.

Shido grabbed the devil and pulled her close to him, burying her head into the crook of his neck as he rested his on top. Akeno was surprised at this as her eyes widened. She was tense and her body wouldn't move. She could feel as his grip tightened.

"How could I ever forget my first friend?" He asked softly. Akeno was once again taken by his words. She had forgotten that, he too, didn't have any friends at first. Both were alone from the start but found comfort in each other.

Still...

"But, all those other girls..." She softly spoke. Shido only rubbed his head against her in a comforting motion.

"They could never replace you. Don't you think that all those times I wanted to see you again, that I would have if I could?" He asked. His voice was so soft that she could hardly hear him despite their close proximity.

"Why didn't you...?" She asked.

"I couldn't find you... When Baraqiel, Azazel, and I returned to the shrine it was horrendous. To find the place desecrated the way it was and to find...your mother..." He stopped as the events began to spark a rage in him. His embrace had tightened to where he was crushing Akeno. He could hear her sharp intake and loosened his grip again but still tight enough to where they were still close.

"We found those that turned on you and her and we killed them without a seconds hesitation," he then explained. Akeno just stayed where she was as she listened. She felt relieved and glad that those that betrayed her and her mother were dead but it still didn't replace the fact that she had lost her last bit of family.

"Good riddance..." Was all she said with a bitter tone. Shido looked down at her with soft eyes, filled with guilt and sadness.

Back then, the three fallen angels knew of the attack. They originally thought if they just left that there wouldn't be a reason for them to attack Akeno and her mother.

They were so wrong though... Once they learned the attack still occurred, the three of them rushed back. The shrine was destroyed and many haunting messages were left in the destruction.

Baraqiel, Azazel, and Shido took weeks to months, searching for the murderers, killing each and every last one in some of the most painful ways possible. Hoping to strike fear in anyone who dared to try and stand against them.

Why was Shido upset? His original thoughts were that they took Akeno. To use as a toy, a sex slave, to get their sick whims satiated. As they hunted, he searched for the girl, hoping to find his best friend.

Years of endless searching came to nothing. Not a clue, a sign, or even a faint trace to follow. Everything led to a dead in leaving the young boy in as much of a depressed state as Baraqiel was himself. The older angel had to return to his duties but Shido still forged on, chasing nothing as he continued his search. The dark things he did, the inhumane, disgusting, regretful things he did...

Although, it was the reason he had become so strong. His first friend, his only friend, his best friend, died because he was too weak to stay and protect her. Azazel promised to train him into becoming a god, to where even the mightiest of beings would come to know his name.

Everyday he trained until he was nothing but a sack of meat and bones. Then he'd be healed overnight and train his body to ruin again. It was that fault in his life that made him who he was.

The true reason he also never embraced his fallen angel side. To give in to his lust, desires, and sexual whims. He promised himself that he'd never sleep with a woman because Akeno had became such an important person to him. He had loved her despite their short time together and it affected how he truly felt about women.

He truly thought, from their short time, that they'd be there together forever. He felt as if all his prayers to God were answered. How wrong he was. It was only to tear him down more. It was angering, upsetting, and it saddened him most of all.

Akeno. She was all he had. Sure, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Vali came into the picture. Hell, they were the ones to pull him from his depression and constant brooding. But Akeno was something special and he couldn't change that.

"Shido..." Her soft voice. The angel blinked as he looked down towards her. She was looking back towards him with her violet eyes that held concern.

He remembered seeing those same eyes after all those years. The emotions he felt. The feeling of seeing a ghost. Shido at first thought it to be a joke and was more focused on Rias reincarnating Issei.

Then when he apologized at the clubhouse he knew it wasn't his mind playing tricks. He wanted to hug her and to tell her everything that happened. But, it was the wrong time and with everyone in the room, both Rias and Sona's peerages, he couldn't exactly come out and explain himself.

Finally though, he got his chance and, while trying to keep his composure, he spoke to her. Told her who he was and finally, after so long, got to hold her again. To hug her, to be with her alone. It filled him up with a special kind of warmth. A warmth that he knew but was still foreign to.

Love. Deep love.

Shido was never happier but now he needed to be there for her. After all that happened, he knew that she would start hating who she was, who he was, who her father was.

Akeno Himejima was a fallen angel.

He released two of his wings and closed his eyes as he wrapped them around Akeno. She was startled by the action, looking up towards him with confusion.

"Do you hate them?" He asked softly. Her eyes widened slightly as her heart jumped momentarily. Her breath was caught for the moment and she couldn't breath. "Baraqiel loved you to death and would have done anything to protect you. That's why he left. He felt that if leaving the ones he held closest to his heart would allow them to live a better life, than he wouldn't argue against it."

Akeno was surprised by this. She always thought her father abandoned her and her mother. That he didn't care for them. But...he did it to protect them.

"Believe me, I would have been there to find you and tell you why we left but there were no traces. I could only assume they took you and..." Then...she saw it. The tears. He was crying. They continued to fall as his body shook. The very memory tore him to shreds. The thoughts, the images that played in his mind from that day. He was young but knew enough to know what some adults did to little kids.

It...angered him, no, beyond that. Beyond rage. Beyond pissed. Beyond...everything. The things he did at such a young age, no one should ever do to any living soul. But he had.

He sliced open peoples bodies while they were still alive. Broke fingers, toes, peeled off nails, shattered teeth, and many more dark things. He castrated a man and replaced his eyes with them. He even held a person's beating heart before them and let them watch as he crushed it slowly, making sure to keep them alive as long as he could.

All so he could find Akeno. All of it, a failure. Now that she was back in his life, after she said that, he couldn't feel anything but guilt and regret. All of it was towards him.

"I don't care though..." Akeno finally spoke up. Shido's eyes widened as he looked down at her. "I have you, Shido. That's all I need now..." She pressed herself tighter to him.

"What about Baraqiel? He'll be overjoyed to see you again," Shido replied. Her words were touching but Shido still wanted to know if she'd forgive her father. He was the reason he met her in the first place. He also didn't want her to have a bad relationship with her father. God himself knows Shido didn't.

Akeno's eyes narrowed as she had a distant look in her eyes. "It's...difficult to forgive that man for leaving without telling my mother. But, I'll try if you want me to, Shido." She looked up at him and smiled softly. The answer was enough to ease some burden and allow him to smile back at her.

"Then...can I see them?" He asked hesitantly. Akeno's smiled faded for a few seconds, realizing what he was asking, before returning.

"Hai." Then, two black angel wings fluttered from her back. They were almost as black as his, reminding him of Baraqiel's to near exact.

"There beautiful, just like you," he said softly. Shido moved a hand up and cupped her cheek. The devil/fallen angel leaned into it. She sighed at the warmth from his hand, moving one of hers over it. It was a few minutes of silence as they sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm surprised though..." Akeno finally said, breaking the quiet. Shido arched a brow at her words.

"Surprised about what?" He asked. Akeno's smile then turned into a flirtatious smirk.

"That you stayed so calm being so close to a naked, 'beautiful' girl," she explained. Shido shrugged his shoulders.

"I can adjust pretty quickly," he answered nonchalantly. Akeno's smirk widened as she moved closer, bringing their faces near inches away.

"Is that so?" She asked huskily. Shido shrugged once more. Then, he felt it. She took a seat right there on his lap. He couldn't see it from the steam but he could sure enough feel her soft round posterior right there on his thighs.

His face lit up several shades of red as his mind ran frantically. "A-Akeno..." He stuttered.

"Ah, so you haven't been this intimate with a woman yet. I see, ufufufu," she said with her usual giggle. It was then that the door to the spa was broken down and five certain fallen angels appeared, each looking very pissed.

Light spears appeared in all of their hands before immediately being thrown to the duo. Akeno leapt aside as Shido ducked under the water. Once they passed he reappeared.

"What the hell?!" He shouted. Raynare was the one who pointed to Akeno, who was at the side of the bath with her usual smile.

"That bitch put something in our tea and knocked us out!" She declared before summoning another light spear.

"You _drugged_ them?!" He asked looking towards the half devil. She only smiled and placed a hand to her cheek.

"Ara ara, seems I've been found out," she replied. Shido looked at her with a shocked face.

"Get her!" Raynare shouted. The male angel turned to her with the same expression.

"Hold on, no fighting in the spa!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Shido, are you sure about this?" Rias asked once more. They were back in the basement on the day of the tournament. He and the girls were all ready to go.

Shido wore a black long sleeve, that stretched to his forearm, with black jeans, and black ankle high canvas shoes.

Akeno wore her shrine maiden attire with her hair tied in her signature ponytail.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt wore their signature outfits, Shido scolding Raynare on the skimpy attire.

Murayama and Katase both decided on their kendo training uniforms, their shinai's held firmly in their hands.

The rest of Rias' peerage was also there, standing back in silence as they watched the scene.

"Well, I'd rather do it than risk you attempting it, possibly failing, and then risking one of your servants trying to disrupt a party, challenge Riser to a duel, and do some crazy action that can possibly cost them apart of themselves, you know?" He said rhetorically. Rias was just confused and decided to stay silent. Where he got that assumption from, she didn't know.

A large red magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Shido turned to her and smiled once more. "We'll win, trust me," he assured once more. The seven angels then made their way into the circle, giving one last smile towards the devils before disappearing in the usual bright flash.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The light lit up once more showing the group to be in the same room.

"So, its an exact replica of the school," Shido commented.

"Hai. Our base is, of course, the ORC building," Akeno said. Shido turned back to her.

"And Riser?"

"The principals office."

 _[This unofficial Rating Game will be overseen by I, Grayfia, "Queen" of Sirzechs Lucifer. The rules are as follows: The game is not over until a "King" on either side has been defeated or surrenders. The "Kings" shall be Shido Yuudai of the Fallen Angels and Riser Pheonix of the Devils.]_

Shido clenched his fist. He couldn't risk running around and tiring himself out and allowing himself to be taken out easily. He had to play things carefully or risk losing this battle and his alliance with Rias.

 _[Also, "Pawns" are the only ones who can promote. Promotion can only be achieved by entering into the opponents territory, which are the Occult Research Club and the Main School Building.]_

The group was about to begin final preparations before Grayfia's voice came once more.

 _[And one final rule. The fallen angels are not allowed to use light based weaponry.]_

This caused the groups eyes to widened.

"She can't be serious. That's our specialty!" Raynare shouted. Shido thinned his lips. Riser had planned this as his way of crippling them.

"Well, its a good thing I trained you to utilize more than that," he spoke up. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"You are all strong in close combat and are well adept in other magical abilities. Focus on what you have and not what's taken away and we'll win this." He gained a small smirk.

Slowly, the girls began to smile themselves. Once he sensed the positivity flowing he gained a serious expression and began to focus.

"Alright, the [Pawns] of this game are Murayama, Katase, and Mittelt." The three exchanged glances before looking back at him in question. "You three are the least likely he'll suspect to make it to the school building. I want you three to cut through the gym to reach it, understood?"

"Yes but what if we run into the enemy?" Katase asked. Shido gained a grin.

"Show them not to cross the Grigori. Akeno will be on stand by to help if needed though. We don't want any obstacles, so if worse comes to worse, we'll destroy the building itself." The girls all nodded.

"Kalawarner, you and Raynare are to lure out the other chess pieces and annihilate them on first contact. I don't want anyone escaping once the battle commences," he explained. The two older women nodded their heads.

"And what about you?" Mittelt asked. Shido's grin reappeared.

"Haven't you sensed them yet?" He asked rhetorically. The girls then noticed the three signatures coming their way. They were weak, pushing them to think [Pawns].

"Surely you're joking. You'll defeat them in two seconds," Raynare said.

"True but Riser has eyes on them. His [Queen] seems to have a spell on them that can see what they do. I'll be sure to show Riser not to talk down to me." The girls all grinned as everyone seemed ready to go.

"Alright, lets win this. Ten minutes or less was the deal," he added with a wink. This fueled the girls drive as they all smirked.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, what's the plan if we do run into someone?" Murayame asked. The three girls just entered the gym and were making their way through.

"Simple, we kick their butts. But, without my light spear I can't exactly fight looking like this," Mittelt commented. She then proceeded to rip her dress until it flowed down her sides with slits for better leg movement.

"Well, lets hope things go alright with the others," Katase added.

"Well well, the three weaklings of the group," came a mysterious voice. The angels all looked to see four familiar faces.

The first was a woman wearing a royal blue cheongsam with her jet black hair tied in buns. Next to her were twins, both with messy green hair and wearing standard gym uniforms, holding chainsaws. The last one was another girl. She wore a white robe, cut off at the thighs, with a red haori. She held a bo staff.

Mittelt stepped forward and grinned. "I was hoping to fight you. I've been itching to fix that drab attire of yours," she taunted back before getting into her fighting stance. The Chinese woman gained a tic mark as she entered her stance as well.

"I'll be sure to fix your mouth, brat," she growled. The two charged each other.

Murayama and Katase turned to the other three, the twins starting up their chainsaws while the third girl got into her fighting stance.

"We'll be sure to cut that pretty hair of yours, right Ile," one said.

"Oh yeah, it'll be better than before, Nel," the other replied. The three then charged the kendo captains.

"Let's do this Murayama, together!"

"Right!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Hmm...well isn't this something. Think we attracted too much attention?" Raynare mocked. She and Kalawarner were both in the middle of the school grounds which was the easiest place to attract all the attention.

Currently surrounding them were eight other girls. They could see it was two pawns, two rooks, two bishops, and two knights. They succeeded in drawing the remaining pieces.

"I think this will be pretty simple. I'd say we have a competition for who takes out more pieces," Kalawarner suggested.

"Oh, and do tell the winnings," Raynare replied.

"Shido for one whole night alone."

"Heh, I'm definitely winning." Both unleashed their wings and took off into the sky.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Hmm, this is proving difficult with this fog." The three pawns were currently struggling to find the old school building.

"Well Marion, if you and Bürent weren't so headstrong on serving Riser like the maids he dresses you up, to cosplay as, we could have been there by now," the showgirl dressed woman complained.

"Don't put this on us, Shuriya," the one known as Marion retaliated.

"Ladies, no need to fight," came a masculine voice. They turned to see Shido walking forward with a soft smile.

"Oh~, I totally forgot we'd be going up against such a cutie," Shuriya commented, a slight smirk one her face.

"While I thank you for the compliment, I must tell you that you won't think me cute after these next few minutes."

Shadows began to creep from Shido's body and slowly cover the area around the girls and himself. They could only watch in fear and curiosity as the shadows surrounded them, darkening the little light provided.

Shido's eyes glowed in the growing darkness as a menacing grin grew across his face. "Lets begin, **shall we?"**

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Akeno, we're making our way out. Blow this popsicle stand!" Mittelt shouted through her ear piece.

"Ara ara, is it my turn already?" The devil hybrid rose her hand, a large yellow magic circle appearing in the dark clouds. A lightning bolt casted down from the magic circle, destroying the gym and those inside of it.

 _[Three of Lord Riser's "Pawns", one of Lord Riser's "Rooks", retired.]_

Mittelt, Murayama, Katase, and Akeno stood by each other, surveying the damage. The gym was utterly destroyed, a large amount of smoke and fire rising from the rubble.

"Well, that was easy," Mittelt commented as she rolled her shoulder.

"You two did great for your first actual battle," Akeno said to the kendo girls with a smile.

"Thanks. It was from all that hard work and training," they admitted.

Suddenly, a purple magic circle appeared at the three girls feet. Their eyes widened but before they could voice their thoughts a loud explosion occurred.

The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled the air.

 _[Three of Shido-san's "Pawns", retired_.]

Akeno watched in shock as their battered and bruised bodies were enveloped by a bright blue light before fading with them.

"Surprised, Priestess of Thunder?" She turned to see a woman. She was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell to her lower back and matching eyes. Her attire consisted of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts.

"Yubelluna. Or should I call you Bomb Queen..." Akeno growled. She was upset. Those three had actually grown on her as her hatred of fallen angels began to diminish. She was going to defeat this woman. Yubelluna saw this and smirked.

"Hmhm, try it. You don't have the strength to face me," she taunted. Akeno knew she was right but couldn't back down now.

"Hyaaa!" Came a shout. The Bomb Queen was tackled by a figure. It was Raynare.

"Akeno, get to Shido, he's probably done with them by now," she said.

"Wait, what about Riser's other pieces?" She asked.

 _[Two of Lord Riser's "Pawns", two of his "Rooks", two of his "Knights", two of his " Bishops", retired.]_

Akeno and Yubelluna's eyes widened. 'What?! But how?!' The purple haired woman questioned.

"Ara ara, that was a lot of fun," Kalawarner said as she joined the midst. "Akeno, go, we got gothic queen here," she assured. The devil hybrid could see both of them were exhausted and slightly injured but she needed to make sure Shido was okay.

"Alright. But don't lose!" She said before taking off. Yubelluna clicked her teeth.

"Do you both think you can handle me in your current state?" She asked rhetorically. Both angels only grinned.

"Don't need to." They said in unison. The queen narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" She asked skeptically.

"That announcement of our friends. Yeah, that sealed Riser's fate," Raynare explained.

"Shido doesn't take to kindly to us getting hurt. He's very protective of his women," Kalawarner added.

"So, in other words, you just ended your [King's] reign." Yubelluna's eyes widened. The look in their eyes showed they weren't bluffing. She remembered seeing what he did to the pawns. She quickly turned to try and go back to Riser but the girls were already in front of her.

"Ah ah, we can't just let you go," Kalawarner said with the wave of a finger.

"So give it your all!" Raynare shouted before they charged.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Shido!" Akeno shouted. A blue flash caught her eye and she turned in the direction it came from.

 _[Three of Lord Riser's "Pawns", retired.]_

The ebony haired girl rushed over, flying down to see Shido stretching his arms. "Shido!" She exclaimed. He turned to her with calm yet dark eyes. They immediately brightened and he smiled when he saw her.

"Akeno. I can say that things went well on your end?" He asked. She looked at him with guilt filled eyes.

"I didn't watch the girls. Their..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Shido smiling down at her.

"It's alright. It's not your fault," he said with a soothing tone. "Come on. It's time I had a talk with Riser."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 **Knock Knock**

Shido kicked in the door, looking to see Riser behind his desk with his shit eating grin.

"Riser has been expecting you," he spoke. Shido simply eye smiled as he raised a hand.

"Well then, how about we have a conversation. _Outside?"_

The wall was blown away as Riser shot through it and into the school grounds below. He looked up to see Shido float down, eight wings on his back. Akeno only looked from the hole, worry having a tight hold on her.

Riser slowly stood and wiped his mouth. "That was good. But Riser's healing powers will easily triumph over you," he stated.

'So that's why light spears aren't allowed. It would have effected his family's traits and canceled out his healing ability,' Shido thought. Maybe the blonde wasn't as big of an idiot as he thought.

"I'd say three seconds, Riser," Shido said. Riser furrowed his brows.

"Three seconds before what?" A large explosion occurred at the side of the school. Riser turned in shock as smoke rose along with fire. Ice could also be seen from the scene of the explosion.

 _[Lord Riser's "Queen", retired.]_

 _[Two of Shido-san's " Knights", retired.]_

"You have nothing left, Riser. My girls have defeated all of your pieces. It's best you give up or would you like a personal demonstration on what I did with your [Pawns]?" The Phoenix growled. In his mind though, he was horrified. This boy before him was not normal, he was beyond insane.

He didn't see genders in fighting and fought only the enemy.

Riser also couldn't let this scare him. His pieces were thrown around like trash and he would not go down so easily. He trained during the break to defeat this crow. He prepared himself for anything he could throw at him. He wouldn't turn tail and hide.

"Riser will destroy you," he declared before he charged.

Shido sighed as he dodged a fire punch. Then another. And another. Shido kept dodging until landing a hard kick to his chest, stopping all advances immediately. The kick sent Riser a few yards back, his shoes sliding against the ground.

"Last warning Riser. Stop or the consequences will be grave." The Phoenix spat at the ground before charging again. Shido sighed as be began to dodge.

Riser threw a jab, hook, and right uppercut. Shido sidestepped, ducked, and back flipped from the attack. The devil threw a fireball, Shido left to cut it in half. He threw his hands to the ground, trying to rid himself of the burning pain that shot up his hands.

Riser was above him, a haymaker ready to strike. Shido dropped and threw a high kick, knocking Riser into the air. The male angel followed, appearing behind him and grabbing his shoulders. He winced from the pain but flipped and threw Riser into the ground, kicking up large amounts of dust.

Shido landed and quickly began to heal his hands.

"Riser will defeat you," the blonde devil declared as he shot from the dust. Shido blocked a punch before landing one of his own to the older man's gut. He then spun with his leg high before bringing it down in a hard axe kick.

Backing up with the burst of his wings, Shido steadied himself in a fighting position.

"I cannot lose!" Riser shouted rising. Once again, his wounds were healed, Shido cursing silently. Then a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

 _'This is actually fun. More so than I originally thought.'_ Shido looked to Riser with his growing smirk. "Hey Riser," he shouted. The man only growled. "Don't die!"

This made Riser confused. "You can't kill me, I'm immortal!" He shouted defiantly.

"We'll see." Riser grew angrier before trying to move but found himself unable to. He looked down to see shadows seeping around the area.

"What is this?!" He shouted in a mixture of fear, anger, and confusion.

"Oh? You don't know?" Riser's eyes narrowed with worry. Shido noticed this and his grin grew. "I see. You were too busy gloating to notice what happened to your [Pawns]."

The shadows began to climb upward, surrounding the two with Riser's fear washing over his anger. Shido's eyes glowed in the growing darkness as the menacing grin on his face grew.

"Don't worry Riser, you'll learn all about it."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Akeno watched in curiosity, and slight fear, of the large shadow veil that surrounded the [Kings]. Just as it was about to close, she saw something that surprised her greatly. The grin on Shido's face was so...sadistic it rivaled hers.

Her body heated up slightly. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as her heart began to pound. It was hot seeing him like that, even if for a moment.

She would have to see it again.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 **Drip**

 **Drip**

 **Drip**

Riser slowly opened his eyes. "Where is Riser?" He asked groggily.

"Ah, you're awake," came a voice. Riser's eyes shot open as he looked around. He was, standing on water...well, more like dangling. Clouds of mist surrounded him and thick, black chains, which came from the mist, wrapped tightly around his arms, legs, waist, and neck. He was suspended inches above the waters surface and the chains seemed to squeeze him tighter.

The blonde devil began to struggle and light his body on fire, trying to break the binds.

"I wouldn't try it, those chains will never break," the voice said again. Riser turned forward to see Shido step out from the mist a soft smile on his face.

"Welcome to my world, Riser. Here, time has no meaning and I control all that goes on," he explained. His eyes then darkened as the same menacing smile appeared. "In other words, we're going to have a little fun."

Riser's eyes widened in fear. "I-I surrender! I give up! Let me out!" He shouted. The look on his face, he didn't want to know what it meant.

Shido stepped forward and grabbed his cheeks with one hand, forcefully shutting it.

"No one can hear you," he said lowly. Riser's eyes only widened more in fear. "I told you to give up or the consequences would be grave. Now, there's no going back."

Shido summoned a light spear, spinning it expertly through his fingers. He eyed Riser who was still trying to break through the binds. The fallen angel grinned before stepping forward and cutting Riser's shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. He then rose the spear to the devils throat.

"You know, Riser. That dirty move you used on my girls, that wasn't very nice, so I'll be avenging them." Shido rose a finger, the chains coming to life. Using his index and thumb, he squeezed them closer and closer together. The chains responded by crossing and pulling Riser's hands until on was laid over the other. Shido then rose his light spear and stabbed it through both of the devils hands, simultaneously piercing his bare stomach.

Riser let out a cry of pain as he felt the light burning him. The spear faded, leaving large holes in his hands and a large gash upon his stomach.

The older male bit his lip as he waited for his wounds to heal but they never did.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" He shouted with fear. He heard Shido chuckling and looked to see his sadistic grin.

"Like I said, Riser, I control all that goes on in here. Including if you heal or not." Another light spear appeared and the fallen angel swept off one of his legs in a clean slice.

Riser released another scream of pain as it fell into the water, sinking into its depths. Blood began to pour out from the wound, turning the crystal blue water into a muggy crimson red.

Shido grinned as he rose an open palm, a small light needle formed in his hand. Shido lowered his free hand, the chains bringing Riser down to his knees. The young teen stepped forward and grabbed Riser's cheeks, lifting the devil to face him.

"You know, you could stand to lose an eye," he said darkly. Riser's eyes widened as he tried to struggle against, his shouts muffled by how strong Shido held him.

Then, there was the pain. There was no slow anticipation or taunting. The angel just drove the needle into his eye and ripped it out its socket without a seconds hesitation.

He then stepped back and watched as the Phoenix continued to squirm, trying to find some way to break the chains. Shido then rose his hands and the chains lifted him again to his dangling position. The teen tossed the eyeball to the side, a loud plunk heard from behind him.

Shido kept his smirk as he turned away from him. "Do you know why I fell, Riser?" His face turned dead serious and any sign of his sadistic nature disappeared. It almost rivaled the sadistic look in fear inducing.

Riser stayed silent, lightly panting as he lost his voice from the constant screams. Shido only turned, revealing his wings. Riser's eyes widened in complete horror. "F...F...F..." He couldn't finish the word from how shocked he was.

"I fell not because of the ten sins most others, even the great leader Azazel fell for. No, I fell because I committed the biggest sin that no human should ever commit, least of all an angel." Riser continued to stare at the wings, the very shock stunning him to the point the pain was nothing. The boy continued however, despite the older man's silence.

"I questioned the Holy Spirit," Shido finished. Riser released a strained gasp before wincing. Even he knew that committing a sin such as that was asking for God's almighty wrath. No devil ever committed sin such as that.

Not even the former Great Satan himself.

"You seem shocked that someone such as myself, who doesn't display this side often, could commit such a sin. Well, I'll explain it to you," he said with a slight smile, which quickly disappeared as fast as it came. "I was conceived of a human mother and angel father. How is thay possible you may ask? Because my father truly loved her. It wasn't out of lust or desire, but pure love, so he didn't fall. Call it a loophole if you will. From that, I was born, gifted with the goldest of wings anyone had ever seen. I was treated as the great Jesus of Nazareth himself as I was the only other half angel to be born. Then, one night, my mother was attacked by a mysterious group who, to this day, I do not know. My father left my side that same night and, in the confusion, I was taken away by none other than the Grigori Leader himself, Azazel. Afterwards, from when I was able to walk, I began training to become stronger than God himself as Jesus had. The only difference was that I wouldn't be a sacrifice but become the strongest being the three factions had ever seen. Had ever feared. And I did it all, all while I still keeping my golden wings."

Shido clenched his fist and teeth as he steeled himself. "I then learned later on, that my parents were killed during the attack all those years. So, I questioned God, all that he said to do and not do, then...I questioned the Holy Spirit." Shido then glanced at his wings, the darkest of dark they said. "And then I fell. From that day onwards, I became known as God's Lost Nephilim. The darkest fallen angel to fall from Heaven." He narrowed his eyes as he then looked up towards the Phoenix. His body was motionless and his eyes had a small hint of life left.

Shido snapped his fingers and Riser's body completely healed. The devils eyes widened as he looked on in shock. He inhaled sharply as life once again began to flow through him.

"Sorry Riser, I can't have you dying on me. There's still five other girls I have to avenge from you hurting them," he stated. Riser's eyes widened once more. "Yeah, I know of the little trick your [Queen] tried to use. A Phoenix tear so she could fully heal. My girls were prepared how ever and still won the day, but that little trick wasn't nice either. So do bare with me for we have nothing but time." The fallen angels sadistic grin finally returned and Riser's eyes filled with fear.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Akeno was very worried. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the shadow veil that both Riser and Shido had entered. Had it been seconds? Minutes? Hours? She had no clue.

The few seconds she actually watched had felt like hours. The very second the veil started to fade away, Akeno immediately shot down to it. She silently prayed for Shido to be safe as she landed at the veils side.

Once it fully faded, Riser and Shido both stood the same as they went in. Then...Riser fell forward. He made no movements or sounds when he hit the ground. A bright flash enveloped his body, blinding both Akeno and Shido.

 _[Lord Riser Phoenix, retired. Winner of the Rating Game: Shido Yuudai.]_

The bright light expanded, covering the entire area before fading. The two teenagers soon found themselves in the Occult Research Clubroom with Rias, Grayfia, and the entire club. All of them were shocked, save Grayfia who had no emotion whatsoever.

"Heh, told you I'd win, Rias," Shido spoke up. This caused Rias to break from her trance as she blinked and rose from her seat.

She ran over and hugged Shido tightly, sinking her face into his chest. "Shido, thank you so much. I can never repay you enough for what you did tonight," She whispered into his shirt. She felt a hand touch the top of her head and looked up to see Shido petting the top of her head with an eye smile.

"I told you. We're here to help you. But not as just allies, as friends." She smiled back as she continued to hug him. The group chuckled for a little before Grayfia finally stepped forward, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"I shall return to my [King] and report the changes," she stated. Her silver eyes then turned to meet the violet ones of Shido. "Shido Yuudai, you are very strong and I do hope that we may cross paths again." The red magic circle appeared under her feet as she bowed, shining before it and the maid disappeared.

Shido could have sworn that just before she disappeared a small smirk appeared on her face. Whatever kind of smirk that it was, the male fallen angel knew that it was directed towards him.

His thoughts on it were soon interrupted as he noticed Akeno move over to whisper into his ear.

"I saw that grin before you went into the veil and, whatever it was, I can't wait to see it again," she whispered huskily. When she pulled away, he blushed several shades of red as he turned to her.

"Akeno~! What're you whispering about?" Rias asked with a cute pout. She stood away from the two with her arms folded. She couldn't hear what she said but was very curious on what she had noticing Shido's light blush.

"Oh nothing, ufufufu," Akeno giggled.

"Mou~, you're so mean~!"

 **Review, all the joys. Nothing really to say but thank you all for who follow and enjoy this story. Feedback is always appreciated. And harems.**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Gabriel, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Fem! Sirzechs, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, and Le Fay, OC**

 **Yes, I'm allowing Issei to have an OC which will be up to all of you. She could be a character from another show or your very own original. Go nuts.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	6. Unleashed

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late upload. I had _Shinigami's Neko_ done but it deleted after a... *ahem* computer error. So I worked on this instead in a sadden depression after the stories flop. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and do look forward to the final AN at the bottom.**

Shido was out in the fields, during lunch break, laying in the grass with his eyes shut. Everyone was busy today, with whatever activities they had, leaving the small break to himself.

Akeno was with Rias and the others. Murayama and Katase were with the kendo club. Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner were with their new friends, hanging out, as high school girls should.

That left Shido with his peace and quiet. He took the time clear his mind and think absolutely nothing on-

"...Shido-senpai." Came a monotone voice. He opened his eyes lazily and tilted his head back to see Koneko Toujou, the young, white haired mascot, crouched just above his head. She looked down on him with her usual emotionless look as she ate a chocolate bar in one hand, the other resting on her knee.

"What is it, Koneko-san?" He asked politely. He knew that peace and quiet was too much to ask for, in his current situation, so he didn't mind the interruption. Plus, she was his adorable kouhai, so he couldn't get mad at her.

"...Buchou requests your attention after classes," she stated. Shido sighed and sat up, stretching his arms up as he arched his back. He moaned as he felt his muscles loosening and relaxed back onto the grass.

"Alright, is it important?" He asked, turning back. The white haired girl nodded her head. He gave her an eye smile. "Then I'll be there as soon as I can. Does she need the girls?" The first year shrugged. Shido knew from the gesture that it didn't matter. Something was telling him that he really shouldn't bring the girls. It was a dark feeling and a hunch at best. A strong one at that.

He questioned why though.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _"What?!_ Why are you going to this important meeting without us?!" Raynare shouted, sounding a bit betrayed. Shido stepped closer to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me Raynare, something is different about this meeting and I'd rather not put you girls in a dangerous situation," he explained softly but with hardened eyes. She looked to the ground, her eyes falling with sadness.

Shido wanted to comfort her but he knew what he was doing was for the best. "Kalawarner, make sure you all get home. None of you are to possibly be placed in danger, understood?" The blue haired angel nodded before gathering everyone and leading them home.

Shido watched as they left before turning and making his way to the old school building. Once he reached it, he felt an off feeling inside. It was pure...

He quickly made his way in and immediately opened the doors. What he saw was the Occult Research Club, save Issei, Asia, and Kiba. Then, he noticed the two robed figures sitting at one of the couches.

The first was a girl with chestnut hair tied in two long pigtails at the sides of her head by bright blue ribbons. Her eyes were a beautiful violet, filled with innocence and faith.

The second was also a girl, this one with short blue hair, with a couple green bangs. Her eyes were a yellowish-gold with a cold and hard look in them.

"Rias, you requested my immediate attention?" Shido questioned, turning his eyes from the two newcomers to Rias, who sat on the couch. The other two ladies were just behind her, having on their usual expressions but with cautious and defensive body language.

"Yes, please take a seat with me," she gestured, patting the seat next to her. He rose a brow but did so anyways.

Once he sat, the door opened to reveal Issei and Asia. They silently moved behind the couch and took their places next to Koneko, behind Shido.

"Quite interesting for followers of the church to enter devil territory," Shido started. He had his elbows on his knees as his hands were laced above his lips.

"Yes, while it is unlikely, we do have business to discuss with the devils controlling this territory," the blue haired one replied. Her gaze then shifted to the crimson haired princess. "I am Xenovia."

"And I'm Irina Shidou," the other introduced.

"It's a pleasure. So, what is this business you'd like to discuss?" Rias asked with her usual masked smile.

"Currently, there are six swords accounted for. Three are with the church. The other three...were stolen by fallen angels." The devils eyes all widened as they turned to the one fallen angel who stiffened from the information.

"Are you sure about that?" Issei asked, trying to ease the tension placed on Shido.

"These are some of what we have left. Mines is **Excalibur Destruction**." The bluenette lifted a large wrapped item that looked to be a great sword.

"And mines is **Excalibur Mimic** ," Irina beamed, showing a white rope tied around her upper arm in a bow.

"And what may we do for you today?" Rias asked, regaining her poker face.

"Stay out of our way. This is between us and the fallen angels," Xenovia responded quickly.

"Then how can I help you?" Shido asked with a low tone as he glared at them with his dark violet eyes beginning to glow. The way she spoke his race's name made him gain a certain impression on her. One he didn't like.

"You're a fallen angel?" Xenovia questioned dangerously.

"I am," he replied with equal revolt in his tone. To prove his point, he unleashed eight black wings, feathers falling around him and the devils before settling on the couch, table, and floor. The tension only grew as the two maidens gained a menacing aura.

Xenovia and Irina were quick to jump from the couch, pulling their respective blades with narrowed eyes and angered looks.

"Where are the other Excaliburs?" Xenovia demanded. Shido simply stood and recalled his wings.

"I do not know. This information is new to me," he responded, shaking his head.

"Do you not know of the fallen angel, Kokabiel?" Irina asked. This made Shido narrow his eyes and move in front of the girls in a fraction of a second.

"Did you say Kokabiel?" The angel asked darkly. Both holy women were surprised by his speed but the look in his eyes were more so frightening. Xenovia made sure not to show her fear, swallowing the lump in her throat before she answered back with an equally sharp look in her eyes.

"Yes, do you have any information on him?"

"No, he went on an expedition a few weeks prior to this event. Not even the General knows of this fallen angel's actions. You're dealing with a rogue fallen," Shido answered, regaining his loss of composure. He huffed as he closed his eyes to try and calm himself more. _'Kokabiel...'_

The pierced teen moved back to his seat on the couch, as did the two girls. The silence was deafening for a few moments as everyone looked at one another.

"So, you have no affiliation with this fallen angel...?" Irina asked. Shido shot her a glare but sighed.

"No. This is his own doing. He most likely had a plan for me and my subordinates but it was stopped months ago. That's all I can say at the moment."

"Then we shall take our leave. He still holds three Excaliburs and we must retrieve them or destroy them," Xenovia stated before standing.

"He's too strong for you to beat. You'll be playing into his hands," the pierced teen said from his spot on the couch. He had his arms folded and eyes closed as he refused to even look at the exorcists.

"We understand that. We are ready to give our lives for God," the bluenette answered quickly.

"He better hope you find him first then," the angel replied. The bluenette nodded before she turned and noticed Asia for the first time.

"Ah, is that you, Asia Argento?" She asked, her tone colder than usual.

"Umm..yes," the former nun replied shakily. Xenovia's eyes narrowed.

"It would make since that a witch would be here. And to become a devil as well." Her partners smile then appeared.

"I heard you were a saint who was banished because you had the power to heal fallen angels and devils. And you actually used that power," Irina explained cheerfully.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, exorcists," Shido spoke quickly and quietly. His voice was hushed but everyone still heard him.

"Oh? Are you protecting the witch, fallen angel?" The bluenette questioned, glancing back to him.

"Yes. Despite her powers, and her change in affiliation, she is still more pure than you," he stated with a narrowed glare.

"And what would you know of purity?" She challenged back. This caused a new, dark chill to sweep through the room. Shido stood and turned towards them as he unleashed his wings once more.

"These wings were once golden. I was once the purest angel to ever be born, next to the son of God himself, Jesus of Nazareth. But, after committing the biggest sin possible, I fell and also know of the deepest depths corruption has." His hair originally covered his eyes but as he slowly lifted his head, they revealed two dark violet orbs that glowed in the room.

It seemed to have grown darker as black feathers started falling all around the room, almost as if they were illusions. "You see, I was once the epitome of purity. Now, I am the very embodiment of corruption."

Both exorcists eyes went wide as they realized what he was getting at. "You're God's Lost Nephilim..." They spoke in unison.

Shido gained a dangerous grin. "Pleasure to make your aquantiance."

The two maidens, once again, unsheathed their weapons and pointed them towards the angel. The first, was indeed a great sword, while the other had a katana which formed from the rope that was previously on her arm.

"You're the thing that exorcists have feared and hated for over a decade. Your very existence is a curse to the church and for that you must be executed," Xenovia seethed.

"Then how about a little spar?" Shido questioned with a smirk. The feathers stopped and the room lit up. Both maidens stood up in confusion.

"A spar?" Irina asked. Shido nodded.

"Hai. If you win, you can do whatever you like with me. If I win...well, I'll let you know afterwards." His grin grew more sinister. "Unless you're afraid."

Neither exorcist was unwavered. Both were, however, confused.

"You'll fight us on your own?" Xenovia asked, lowering her weapon.

"Oh heavens no, no pun intended. I do have a partner, neh, Kiba-san?" Everyone turned to the door and saw the blonde leaning against it with a dark look in his eyes.

"Right," he answered with a nod.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Kiba and Shido stood across from Xenovia and Irina just in front of the old school building. Both exorcists had shed their robes, revealing themselves in a skintight black bondage-looking suit.

Shido rose a hand and black feathers covered his body before bursting away to reveal him in a new outfit. He now wore black skinny jeans with a low collar, white tank top, and white, high ankle skate shoes.

Black smoke appeared at his feet before climbing up to his waist and forming into a solid object. It was a katana. The sheathe was long and black, the hilt matching it but with a golden rain guard.

"Kiba, shall I take on Irina-san?" The angel asked.

"That is fine. I shall take her on," he replied, gesturing to Xenovia. The short haired maiden seemed indifferent on who she fought, hefting her Excalibur onto her shoulders.

The pierced teen only nodded. "Hai, good luck."

Shido then made his way over to the chestnut haired girl where he bowed with a hand over his chest and the other on the butt of his blade.

"I do hope our battle is fruitful," the fallen angel commented as he rose with half lidded eyes and a kindred smile. It was actually a little scary looking coming from the pierced teen. Irina, however, saw it as politeness and smiled.

"I agree. But I must defeat you in the name of God. Amen!" She exclaimed as she rose her katana.

"I expect you to give it your all." Shido then grabbed the hilt and slowly unsheathed the blade, the sound of metal sliding filling the area. Once it was unsheathed, it revealed a completely golden blade with black lines running up the flat of the blade, almost like it was slowly corrupting it, in a sense.

The entire group was surprised by this as their voices hitched in their throats. There was a new dark aura given off from the blade that made everyone fearful just by looking at it.

"This is my Sacred Gear, **Hason Shita Shinsei (Corrupted Nova)** , the latest Sacred Gear created by God." Eyes widened and gasps were heard as the devils and holy women eyed the blade.

"His...latest Sacred Gear?" Issei questioned in slight disbelief.

"It was once called **Kogane no Shinsei (Golden Nova)** and was the strongest Holy sword ever to be created, rivaling Excalibur and Ascalon put together. But, once I fell, it too became corrupted and now is the very debases of God," Shido explained. He raised the sword to a Seigen no Kamae stance and looked to Irina with a ready look.

The chestnut haired girl was slightly hesitant but steeled her resolve and charged.

She was in front of the angel within seconds, her sword high above her head, ready to come down in a downward slash. Before she could bring it down, the angel was gone in a blur. She felt a kick land to her back, sending her flying forward.

Irina moved her hand to the ground and, with the shift of momentum, flipped herself back to her feet. Just as she rose her blade again, Shido was before her, throwing his blade in a backhand slash. She barely had any reaction as she moved her katana to block. The sound of metal meeting metal rung through the field.

Shido continued through the attack, sending the exorcist tumbling against the ground.

He spun his blade in his hand as he waited for her to stand. She was slow but finally did, panting lightly with slight marks across her body from the bruises.

"Can you continue?" He asked.

"Yes...the power of God is with me," she said determined. He smiled as he prepared for the next assault.

Irina rose her blade and it suddenly changed to a halberd. Shido was slightly surprised from the change but smiled and narrowed his eyes. 'This'll be fun.' He charged, disappearing in a burst of wind. The girl's eyes widened as she felt the wind against her right side. She turned with the polearm and slashed. Another burst of wind hit her and she spun to her backside with an upward slash. She hit air as the wind shifted to below her.

Irina's eyes shot open as she dropped her blade. She looked down to see Shido had the butt of his hilt buried in her midsection. She coughed up a small amount of blood before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Shido shot a glance to Kiba to see he and Xenovia clashing again. The blonde backed up and exchanged one blade for two. He charged the bluenette who huffed in disappointment before swinging her blade and destroying both of his.

She then rose her great sword, signaling Shido to what she was about to do. He quickly rose a hand and black smoke appeared from the ground around his feet. It quickly flew to Xenovia, just as she planted her sword into the ground. A dome appeared around her as a large amount of energy exploded from the sword. The dome held strong as the energy faded.

The angel released the dome and lowered his arm as the smoke faded away. Xenovia was clutching to her hilt as she was now on her knees, bruises and scars across her body. Her outfit was ripped in several places and she was left panting, a small trail of blood trickling down the side of her face.

"W-What did you do...?" She asked weakly. Shido lifted Irina on to his shoulder and made his way over to the other two swordsmen.

"Simple. The dome reflected the energy your Excalibur released, sending it back towards you. You must be very durable to have no broken bones," he said as she slowly rose. He walked over to her and rose a hand to Xenovia, a green aura emitting from it.

Slowly, she felt her injuries heal and close before he took a step back. He did the same to Irina before handing her to Xenovia who wrapped one of the chestnut haired girl's arms around her shoulders.

"I do hope you two remember our agreement," Shido commented. Xenovia thin her lips but nodded.

"Yes, you have beaten us fair and square," she replied.

"Good. I want you two to stay in contact with me. Any signs of Kokabiel and you find me immediately," he stated. Xenovia furrowed her brows.

"That's it?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes, did you expect anything else?" The angel asked with risen brow.

"No, forget I said anything," she replied quickly. Shido was about to question it before...

"Kiba!" Rias suddenly shouted. The angel and exorcists looked over to see Kiba leaving the school grounds with Rias trying to call him back. "You're a [Knight] of the House of Gremory!" The blonde stopped for a few moments. His hair shadowed his eyes and his face was void of any emotion.

"I know..." He muttered. Shido watched as he left and turned back to the exorcists.

"It's best you go now. Remember what I said," he reminded.

"Yes. Thank you for the earlier information and we'll be sure to keep in touch." He nodded his head before Xenovia turned and carried Irina, as well as both Excaliburs, off to wherever.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It had been a few days since the first meeting with the exorcists and things had started to turn for the worse. Kiba had started missing school and not even checking up on Rias and the others. Issei and Koneko started acting strange and stopped showing up for club activities as well. Rias, Akeno, and Asia all began to grow more and more worried, as the days passed, of what was happening behind their backs to the point they too began to keep to themselves.

Shido, along with the other fallen angels, were left to their own, doing there best to find Kokabiel before the situation grew more out of hand.

The angels were currently on patrol through the city, looking for the slightest clue or sign of the rogue fallen's whereabouts. Murayama, Katase, and Mittelt were currently searching through the residential district while Shido, Raynare, and Kalawarner were searching the forest on the outskirts of town.

"Anything yet?" Shido asked through an earpiece.

 _"No, no signs of anything here. We're moving on to the shopping district,"_ Katase replied.

"Alright. Stay safe. Remember, if you have anything on Issei, Koneko, Asia, or Kiba, report to me immediately."

 _"Roger that!"_ Mittelt answered. The line was then cut as the three older angels continued on.

Shido then felt a familiar signature and landed in a brush of trees and bushes. Kalawarner and Raynare were behind him, both confused of the heirs sudden landing.

"What is it, Shido?" Raynare asked. He was quick to snap his fingers, a white magic circle lighting up below their feet before fading.

"Shido?"

"I've masked our presence, keep your voices low," Shido whispered. The look in his eyes showed that he was dead serious and that something was about to happen.

"Kokabiel, you've finally revealed yourself," came a voice. The three angels turned back to see three figures in a large clearing. The first two were Xenovia and Irina. The third was a man who looked very young with very pale skin and red and black eyes. He had long, wavy black hair, pointy ears, and was dawned in a black robe with different accessories. Finally, on his back were five sets of black wings, spread to full length as he stood before the exorcists.

"Hmm, once again, Michael sends his pathetic excuse for soldiers to try and defeat me. I feel insulted," the pale man, Kokabiel, spoke.

"You shall return the Excaliburs and face the judgement for the sins you committed!" Xenovia replied. She and Irina had their swords drawn and were ready to attack. A grin appeared on the fallen angels face.

"Judgement, huh?" Kokabiel clicked his teeth as he raised his hand, a large light spear, with two rings around the tip, appearing. "I wonder if killing you two will finally bring Michael from the safety of Heaven..."

The two exorcists eyes widened as they realized the sudden difference in power level. They needed to get away. They quickly turned to run but it was too late as the winged man threw the spear.

The instant it hit the ground, a large burst of energy expelled, flinging the maidens away, both releasing pain filled cries.

Smoke filled the area, flowing throughout the forest. A large crater was formed from the attack, no signs of the two church followers to be seen.

Kokabiel released a small grunt as he folded his arms. "Then again, sending two weaklings like them seems like he is still toying with me. It does not matter, I shall spark this war once more after I destroy this town."

The leader then left in a small portal, leaving the forest to the silence it once possessed.

Shido snapped his fingers, breaking the barrier before he sped off to where he last saw Xenovia and Irina.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"What do we do now?" Issei questioned worriedly. He was with Koneko, Asia, and Saji, Sona's [Pawn]. Saji was an average size male with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He seemed like the typical average male student from first glance.

All four of them were at the school, trying to figure out the next move with Kiba. It was then that they noticed three certain figures flying towards them. Their eyes widened as their mouths dropped.

"Irina!" Issei shouted.

The exorcist could be seen, still unconscious in the arms of Raynare and Kalawarner as they landed.

The students all ran over, Asia immediately beginning to heal the maiden best she could.

"What happened to her?!" Issei asked towards the two fallen angels. They both had grim looks as they looked towards the ground.

"Kokabiel..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"We need to get a hold of Azazel, Shido! This is very dangerous!" Mittelt tried to reason. The male was pacing in the main room, trying to keep himself in control.

"No, it's time I settle things with this caniving bastard, personally." There was a dark look in the angels eyes that made the youngest angel think twice about responding.

The doors opened as Raynare and Kalawarner walked in. The four angels met together as they stood in the living room of their home.

"What's the situation?" The male asked.

"The girl is with the Sitri for medical treatment. What of the other exorcist?" Kalawarner answered before asking. Shido shook his head.

"I can say that she escaped. For now, we wait until he appears again, and this time...I'm going to kill him..." Shido's voice grew deep and dark, the pressure he gave off sending chills down the girls spine.

His phone then rang and the tension eased slightly as he focused towards the device.

"Hello?"

 _"Shido! He's heading towards the school!"_ Rias shouted. Shido's eyes widened for a second before he growled and clenched his fist.

"Hold him off until I get there," he responded before hanging up and turning to Mittelt. "I need you to get Katase and Murayama. Keep them safe until this is all over." The blonde didn't hesitate to nod before she was out the door with a trail of black feathers being the only indication she was there. Mittelt knew that she wasn't strong enough to assist in that fight, neither were Katase and Murayama. What was best was to stay far away and avoid placing everyone in danger for having to protect them as well.

"What should we do, Shido?" Raynare asked.

"I want you two at my side. Today, we're killing a stray."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido and the girls were almost to the school. They could clearly make out a barrier that surrounded the institute as well as the light show that was going on inside.

 _'Kokabiel's just toying with them, at least I know they are alive,'_ the male angel thought. He didn't doubt the devils powers but he knew they were no match for the war addicted fallen leader that was Kokabiel.

Just as he was about to move to the barrier, a light spear flew in front of him, stopping Shido were he stood. He shot around to see fifty or so fallen angels, all holding light spears, pointed directly at him.

"Well well, Azazel's favorite son has finally arrived," came a mocking voice. The nephilim looked up to see a young man with long jagged black hair and grey eyes flying down to him. Four sets of black wings flapped behind the new fallen angels back as he had a shit eating grin clear on his face.

"Pegasus...you have some nerve," Shido seethed with grit teeth. The fallen angel, Pegasus, merely chuckled.

"Oh really? The same nerve you had when you allied with those _pathetic_ devils?"

"This goes beyond that! You're starting a war that we won't survive!"

"Hah! Maybe not you but Kokabiel-sama, and those that follow him, will defeat those worthless devils and stuck up angels and rule both Heaven and Hell!"

"Pegasus, we have barely any resources as it is, let alone the numbers for a war. The fallen angels would be wiped out almost instantly. Especially against the combined powers of the Satan's and Seraphs!" This irked the eight winged angel as his grin turned to an upset frown.

"You know nothing of war, boy. We shall arise to new, powerful heights and destroy both those devils and angels. And to prove my point, I shall show you what happens to insubordination and bring your head to Kokabiel-sama myself!" The angel then charged Shido, the other fallens doing the same.

"Raynare, you and Kalawarner go help Rias," the teen quickly ordered, narrowing his eyes and summoning his light spear.

"But what about you...?"

"You know I'll be fine. Just go!" The girl's still hesitated but finally relented and left.

 _'Its not you getting hurt that I'm worried about...'_ They thought in unison, their distress easily seen on their faces.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Koneko! Watch out!" Issei shouted. She turned to see a paw smack her down like a fly.

The petite girl hit the ground hard and bounced against it twice before rolling to a stop.

A howl was then released. It came from the Great Hellhound of the Underworld, Cerberus. The three headed dog had been released from its position and was sent to attack the devils by none other than the swine, Kokabiel.

It had split itself into multiple clones and was currently overwhelming Rias and the others with ease. They tried to fend it off best they could but to say fighting the Gate Keeper of Hell was easy would be a lie.

The hellhound clone was on Koneko in an instant, Issei trying to race to her but not being near as quick as the behemoth dog. There just wasn't enough time as the young student made no signs of moving.

 _"Koneko!"_

"Take this you oversized plushie!" A light spear raced through the sky at piercing speeds and struck the hellhound in one of its three maws, immediately disintegrating it. The entire group watched in awe before looking up to see two fallen angels soaring overhead. It was Kalawarner and Raynare.

"Such a bothersome creature," Kalawarner spoke as she summoned her yellow light spear and threw it towards another clone of the vicious hellhound. It struck the beast in the eye, the results the same as the first, the dog disintegrating on contact.

"Well, we have to clear this up. Who knows how Shido will be when he gets here," Raynare commented. They exchanged one last worried glance before summoning two light spears and charging the beasts.

They needed to hurry or things will be a lot more messy when he does arrive.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Kokabiel had thought of everything, every possible outcome to this situation. But never, and he meant never, had he thought fallen angels would intervene and help these devils.

He even expected the exorcist girls to show up and help but never those two fallen angels. The ones he originally thought would die for his cause. Clearly, he was wrong on that one as they were now foiling his perfect scheme to begin utter annihilation of the other two factions.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, what are you doing!?" He asked in slight anger. Both girls had just finished up another hellhound and turned back to the leader.

"Stopping your plans for good, Kokabiel." They didn't flinch as another hellhound clone fried to pounce on them. Raynare simply sliced it's three necks open in one swipe before it too expelled in a burst of blood and fur.

"This is blasphemy! What would Azazel think of your mutiny?!" He growled. The fallen angels then smiled up at him, having an upper hand on the leader.

"Nothing. But he knows of yours and has placed you as a rogue," Raynare replied. The older angel backed up slightly, growling before flicking his wrist dismissively.

"It does not matter because once this war starts I will defeat anyone who stands in my way, even that passive fool of general!" He then rose a hand, a large light spear with three rings around it appearing. "And if I have to make an example out of you two, I shall!"

 _ **DOOOOOOONNNNNNNN**_

Kokabiel didn't know what hit him as he was suddenly sent into the dirt. The source was Shido who had a disgusted and angered look on his face. Blood was splattered all over him from his collar to his shins. Whatever he did earlier, he wasn't in the mood for games now.

[Shido!] Came multiple calls below. The teen angel ignored them as he faced the crater he punched the rogue into seconds ago.

"Kokabiel, this is the place you'll die," Shido stated with an ice cold, chilling tone.

"H-How did you survive my men? They were all at least six wings or more! And there was over fifty of them. Not even you could survive!" Kokabiel shouted as he rose from the hole.

Shido closed his eyes and the sound of wings unfolding echoed through the campus. Those that were there to witness were immediately beyond shocked. Their mouths had dropped and their eyes widened to dinner plates.

There, on Shido's back, were six sets of wings. He was a seraph. The strongest level any angel could achieve.

"Your men were as I expected. Weak." He then tossed an item towards Kokabiel. "The last gift they had for you." The older man caught it and his eyes widened as he looked down at it. In his hands was the head of Pegasus. The horror that was on his face was...well, horrifying. It looked as if he met his greatest fears and died at the hands of them.

The fallen angel growled as he held the head in his hand tighter, digging his nails into the, still warm, pale skin. He looked up towards Shido with rage filled eyes, his red sclera glowing brighter. "I'm sick of you getting in the way of my plans! I shall kill you where you stand, you insolent brat!"

Shido's frown then switched to a sudden sadistic smirk and his sclera turned black as his eyes lit a bright purple as he watched Kokabiel throw the head aside and summon a large light spear. The older angel held it tightly as he grit his teeth to the point they may shatter. "DIE!"

"It's time I kill you, you delusional fool. Bring it."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **FOOSHHH**_

 _ **SWISHHHH**_

 _ **FOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN**_

"You're very durable, Kokabiel," Shido said from his position high in the sky.

Down, in a crater, once again, Kokabiel crawled himself from. His entire body was smoking and covered in scratches to deep gashes. Blood trailed from his mouth and one of his eyes was shut tight from the swelling just underneath it. A large gash was seen on his forehead and blood trickled down to his nose, dripping off just at its tip.

"I won't stop...not until I kill you..." He growled lowly. Shido's sadistic smirk grew to a grin.

"Good, that means I can break you a little more." Shido then blurred. He appeared near the crater, where Kokabiel was still pulling himself up, and pulled the rogue leader from his prostrate position.

"This shouldn't be possible, you worthless child..." Kokabiel seethed as he struggled from the strong grip. Shido's wicked grin only grew as he slammed the angel into the ground.

"You should focus on screaming for me. Because this is gonna hurt."

Across the grounds, the entire group had come together, Xenovia and Kiba having finished off Valper and Freed, Raynare and Kalawarner joining as well.

"Umm...care to explain this side of Shido?" Rias asked. The fallen angels exchanged glances before sighing and turning back.

"It's something he should explain to you. Not us. It traces to his past and that's not something we should talk about without his consent," Raynare answered. Everyone was a little surprised by the answer but it only led to curiosity. What could it be?

"Is it connected to the reason he fell?" Akeno asked innocently. Raynare only nodded with her eyes closed. "So, he gets like this only when it connects to the event in some way?"

"In a way yes. It happens when- _HEY!_ What's with that look on your face?!" Raynare shouted, poking a figure at the hybrid angel/devil.

The group turned towards her to see a heavy blush on her face and lust filled eyes. The violet orbs were glazed and practically screaming for the teen fallen angel, Shido, to ravage her.

Everyone took a step back. Her only response being to raise a hand to her cheek and giggle like everything was normal.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering filled the area. Everyone turned back to see Kokabiel on his hands and knees, shaking violently as Shido stood above him.

The younger fallen angel was smiling though. He wasn't even smirking. His hair shadowed his eyes as he grit his teeth. Tears streamed down his face and his body stature grew rigid. His fist repeatedly clenched and unclenched. The shadows at his feet repeatedly flared around him as if they were flames, spiralling around him, rising and licking at the sky.

"Kokabiel...say it again..." He muttered darkly, his voice devoid of any emotion. The former leader made no moves to, still trembling on the ground. **"Say it!** "

"I-It was I that killed your parents! It was me! Azazel, he told me to cause some form of distraction so he could take you...I-I decided that killing your parents would be the e-easiest. S-S-So I did... Please, don't take me back in there!" The entire group was confused by the exchange but the exchanges only made them fearful. Shido had rose his head, the bangs moving to reveal one of his eyes.

The look of mercilessness and lack of emotion was seen. The killing intent was radiating off him and it made the entire group fearful.

 **"Trust me, I've done enough to you in there. Only death can't truly avenge my parents at this point,"** Shido spoke with the coldest and, possibly, darkest tone they ever heard.

Shadows raced to the pierced teens hands, forming his Sacred Gear. He rose the blade over his opposite shoulder that he was holding, the remaining shadows forming up around the blade. Kokabiel was silenced as he stared at it, unable to shout or plea as the fear had a tight wrap around his neck.

 **"Begone.. _.crow..."_** Shido swung the sword down and, for the first second, things were silent. The next second caused a large explosion to occur of dust and dirt. Gravel was sent flying and the very barrier, that surrounded the school, shattered from the force.

Rias, Akeno, Raynare, and Kalawarner combined their magic and placed a large barrier around themselves and the others in the area. For a few seconds, they couldn't see as dust blew, covering the entire courtyard. It soon started to settle and everything began to slowly clear up. The group looked around, trying to find the slightest clue of what happened.

 **RRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH**

The devils and angels, plus Xenovia, all stiffened at the sound of the terrible roar. Wind picked up and blew throughout the field, clearing the dust from the entire area.

Everyone looked back and their hearts nearly stopped.

There was Shido...but he was different. His eyes were now completely golden and his hair was flashing between black and white. All twelve of his wings were completely stretched and golden lines, which looked to form veins, coursed through each and every one. His skin had paled and both his teeth and nails seemed to have sharpened. Energy, mixing in colors of black and gold, coursed around him like dark and light, battling against each other as they flowed through the entire area.

"W-What's happening?!" Issei asked, having to yell over the sound of the wind blasting past them.

"S-Shido's...lost..."

 _ **RRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH**_

 **Haha, how's that for a cliffhanger. Don't worry, this story will be immediately uploaded next because I don't want to lose the momentum I have for it. Please review as I love the feedback and would like your input on things.**

 **First things first, harems:**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Gabriel, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Fem! Sirzechs, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, and Le Fay, OC**

 **I still need an OC girl for Issei. As I said if could be from another anime or an original OC. But I do need her BY THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, which is when I plan to do the meeting. However, if I get her by this chapters upload, then I can push the meeting till after the next upload. So go wild.**

 **Also, with my other story, _A Devil's Guard Dog,_ I still require many OC's for the upcoming Dante vs Faction Rating Game. I have my first which will be announced upon the next chapter of ADGD, but I still require many more. The possibilities are endless so please, do your best. **

**With all that out the way, hope you enjoyed, review, PM, and hug your mothers. Peace**

 ** _-stormgreywolf_  
**


	7. Swimming into Trouble

**Hey everyone. Welcome back. Now, I'm thinking of a few things moving on from here, which I will of course want you guys to participate in. So please, read the bottom AN to find out what is going on.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **RRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Shido released another loud roar as he threw his head up to the sky. The amount of pressure being released increased, making the air thicker to the point it was becoming difficult to breath. The ground was practically shaking and slowly cracking and breaking off, rising and disintegrating.

The magical barrier held strong but it too was beginning to crack under the power. The four women trying to hold it where losing ground, the others behind them forced to watch the horrific sight on the other side of it. They saw as the fallen angel, who they looked up to, was becoming a beast. His skin was shedding, revealing the golden ichor that most only expected from gods and Titans, falling down his face and flowing down his arms, legs, chest, and any other open area.

"What do you mean 'lost'?!" Rias shouted towards the fallen angels. The entire group cringed as the ground continued to crack underneath the their feet from the spiritual pressure.

"It's...something that has only happened once, and it was when Shido found out his parents..." Despite how low Raynare spoke, everyone could still hear her clearly and knew what she meant.

"What does it mean, though?" Xenovia asked. The group was slightly surprised of her sudden interest but pushed it aside as they focused back towards the angel.

"It's a form only a true nephilim can obtain. Someone like Akeno, who was a fallen angel and human, cannot turn to that. From what, long ago legends say, only happened once." This made everyone's eyes widened.

"Only Jesus Christ was said to have caused something of this caliber and it was just before he was stabbed by the spear in his side and died upon the cross," Kalawarner added.

"Jesus Christ...?" Rias whispered. The two fallen angels nodded.

"And with Jesus dead..."

"That means..." Akeno and Rias quickly said in unison.

"Exactly. We don't know how to stop him..." Everyone turned back to see as Shido continued to roar and thrash as his power continued to rise. His wings were starting to shine as the golden veins began to light up. Pain was easily seen on his face as he released another wail.

 _"Dammit,_ there must be something!" Issei shouted. The group turned towards him from his sudden outburst.

"Not even Azazel could control him, Issei. What can we do?" Raynare replied angrily.

The fallen angel hated to admit it but she could do nothing. As much as she wanted to say she could save him, it would only put false hope in the others heart. It set a fire inside her that she hated. She was useless. Useless.

"Nya, you all seem to be having trouble." That voice... Koneko, Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all tensed as the two fallen angels growled deeply.

"Kuroka..."

There was a rip in the middle of the air before a figure stepped out of it, just in front of the barrier. It was a young woman. She had long flowing black hair that was tied in two ponytails, the ends tied back up into to make to large hoops. She had golden eyes that gave her a feral look. Her body was irresistible as she had large breasts, wide birthing hips, long slender legs, and a flat stomach. She wore a black kimono with red lining and a golden obi around her waist with golden beads down the sides.

The kimono was worn very promiscuously showing off her ample breasts and long slender legs. On top of her head sat two black cat ears and, behind her, two cat tails.

"Mou, my poor Shido-kun is going through this again...?" She asked, seeing the golden eyed male. There was true hurt and worry in her eyes as she looked at him. She only stared at him, moving a hand over her heart. She then turned back to the group behind her.

"It's good to see you again, Rias-chan. Shirone." Koneko stiffened and her eyes widened at the sound of that name.

"Koneko?" Issei asked, noticing the look of discomfort on her face. The first year said nothing and continued to look at the nekomata before her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she snapped from her trance, looking back up to his worried expression.

"Eh, we'll chit chat later. For now, I must save my mate, nya."

"He's not yours, Kuroka!" Raynare shouted angrily. It was all in vain, however, as the newcomer was already gone, the angels voice lost to the wind. Raynare just continued to growl as she felt her anger skyrocketing at this point.

"Can someone explain what's going on?!" Issei shouted in complete confusion. Raynare only sighed and shook her head.

"Another long story... But this one I can explain."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _'Darkness...'_

Shido was currently floating in what seemed to be nothing. There was no one, nothing, just...emptiness.

 _'Silence..._ '

His body was the only thing seen floating through, as if on an endless cycle. His form was fetal positioned and his eyes were shut, twitching as if in an internal conflict.

 _'Okaa-san...Otou-san...'_

Suddenly, the sound of a drop echoed. Slowly, Shido opened his eyes, the dark violets showing.

Light filled his vision and he immediately shut them. He waited for his eyes to adjust before blinking them open.

The first thing he saw was the stars. They were beautiful in the black/violet sky. Shido could only remember of one other night he was like this.

"You're awake, nya," came a voice. The fallen angel was slightly confused by the voice. He turned slightly to the side, seeing a familiar face staring at him.

"K-Kuroka..." He spoke weakly. His throat hurt like hell and his entire body was hurting all over.

"This is the second time I've had to save you, nya," she said softly, rubbing a hand across his forehead to remove the loose strands. Shido managed a weak smile as he moved a painful up.

"It's only...happened two times..." He replied, cringing mid sentence from the pain in his throat.

"What am I going to do with you, nya," she replied playfully. Slowly, she leaned down and planted her lips to his. Shido returned the kiss, feeling as his energy returned, the pain subsiding and allowing him to move.

He could feel the sudden intrusion in his mouth, licking up against the roof and his tongue. It was Kuroka's but he didn't mind. In fact, he loved the taste of her, returning the kiss with equal vigor.

Those that watched were stunned beyond belief as they saw the fallen angel and nekomata kissing. The first reaction was complete shock. The second reaction mixed between the group.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Akeno's jealousy combined with anger, where everyone else was still visibly surprised.

Shido and Kuroka broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva still between the two. It was also at that moment that the three fallen angels made their way forward.

"Shido...!" Raynare growled. She reached forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

Jealousy is a scary thing.

"You know I hate it when you kiss that cat!" She yelled shaking him. "Your lips taste like fish for weeks!"

"Raynare...I haven't fully recovered yet..." He said painfully. The angel quickly noticed and placed him back down.

"Sorry... But you were still kissing her." Shido rubbed the side of his head, wincing from the surge of pain.

"She was replenishing my energy. You should know that," he stated matter-of-factly. Raynare looked back to respond but quickly shut it. She had forgotten about that tidbit of info. Jealousy also makes you blind to past information, apparently.

"Still, was the tongue needed?" Kalawarner added.

"It quickens the process," Shido replied quickly. The girls stared at him before sighing and letting it slide, only _once!_

"Shido," came Rias' voice. The fallen angel looked over to the crimson haired princess. "What was that just now?" There was a concerned look on her face, as well as the other devils who stood just behind her.

Shido sighed. He let that side of him out so there was no point in keeping it silent or forgetting it all together. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm very tired at the moment."

Rias nodded her head but then turned to Kuroka with a hostile look. Shido stepped before her, giving a hardened gaze of his own back to her. "I'll explain things with her as well." Rias eyed him for a moment before nodding her head and turning away.

"I expect everything, Shido. We are friends..." She replied, whispering the last bit so no one could hear.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"...and that's about it."

Shido has just finished telling his past. The entire group from yesterday, including Mittelt, Murayama, and Katase was there. Even Xenovia, who was reincarnated as Rias' second [Knight].

The devils and reincarnated angels all had shocked looks on their face. What they just heard... The past that he had. The things he had done. The people he said he killed. The person he became...

All of it, no one should have had to experience. Not even the darkest of creatures would have kept a sane mind with all that happened.

But to question the very Holy Spirit. That...that was asking to be smitten.

Even if God was dead, which they all learned from Kokabiel, the Holy Spirit was still very much alive, and questioning it was still the biggest sin anyone could commit. Still, the fallen angel still had his reasons.

Then, there was the incident with Akeno. The long period of being alone and doing those horrific things. The torturing and people he killed, it all sounded too unreal. It was scary and horrifying for anyone who just imagined it but he did it. He lived it. All for the sake of one girl.

"But Shido, that still doesn't explain the source of that...form," Rias said from behind her desk. Shido looked down at his hand, still seeing the dry golden ichor from the large cut on his hand. Kuroka couldn't fully heal him but at least he could move freely without pain.

He clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes as he grit his teeth. He was angry at himself for letting himself get that way. Kokabiel was caniving, deceitful, and many other vile things, but even he didn't deserve all of what he got. He hated that form... It was...

"Its a form obtained only when an emotion of deep suffering, pain, or anger, is felt. It's a release of both holy and dark power. Jesus Christ released that form when he was begging God to forgive everyone's sins. However, it stopped mid transformation due to him being stabbed by the spear which released his holy energy. That, in turn, sent him to hell due to all the dark, corrupted, energy he possessed upon his death." Shido's explanation had shocked the entire clubhouse as all of them were too stunned to speak. They could only exchange glances and looks of disbelief to one another. Raynare, Kuroka, Mittelt, and Kalawarner could only exchange glances of sadness and worry before Rias coughed into her fist.

"So, if you don't mind me asking...how did Kuroka save you?" All eyes turned towards the nekomata who was sitting peacefully next to Shido. She kept her hand on Shido's, giving him a glance that seemed to ease his stress.

"Kuroka is a master in senjutsu. Her connection to nature makes it easy to ease my distress and release my negative emotions," he answered. The redhead raised a brow.

"So anyone who is a master of senjutsu could do it?" The pierced teen shook his head.

"Sadly, no. Only Kuroka can and I don't understand why. However, it's rare for me to go into that state as it's only my second time, so it's hard to say." Rias furrowed her brows.

"Can you tell us how she found you?" She asked.

"The roars, nya," Kuroka stated with a risen finger. Everyone remembered the pain filled roars from last night.

 _'Those were calls for the nekomata?'_ Rias tried to think deeply but Shido seemed to be done.

"If that is all you have for me, I'll be taking my leave," he stated before standing. Rias focused back, standing from the desk.

 _"Wait!"_ Rias called. The male angel stood still, not looking back. "Join us tomorrow at the pool at least. We need the extra hands to help clean it," she lied. The ORC could handle the activity easily but...Shido needed them. Everyone. He couldn't be left alone to brood over what happened.

Despite him telling them his past, the Rias could tell that he felt alone and conflicted at the moment. He needed his family more than ever. Even if he didn't want to admit it, they had become a family through the tough times over the last few months. She was not going to let her family think they were in this alone. Kiba just got through his problem, she would not let Shido go, even if he wasn't apart of her peerage.

Shido was silent for a few moments. The tension was thick and nobody wanted to make a move. The attention was split between Rias and Shido as the former stared at the latter's back, waiting for an answer. Hoping that he would agree.

"I'll think about it..." He finally said before continuing to make his way out.

Rias smiled. His tone said yes, she knew he wouldn't deny her. She saw herself as his little sister and she would use that to her advantage.

The devils watched as he left, the fallen angels and Kuroka close behind. Once the door closed, everyone looked around, smiling softly at the small win. They felt the same as Rias.

Despite what Shido was, if it wasn't for him, who knows where they would be. He saved them once, now it was their turn to save him.

 _'You're not alone anymore, Shido. We're here for you.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"None of you are going?!" Shido asked in complete shock. All the fallen angels had met outside the large house and were by the door, seeing Shido off.

"Katase and I have kendo practice today. Sorry," Murayama said.

"Raynare, Mittelt, and I have to report to Azazel-sama of Kokabiel's death," Kalawarner added.

"And I'm gonna take a cat nap, nya!" Kuroka said yawning. The nekomata had decided to stay, hiding her ki with a barrier Shido put up yesterday so devils wouldn't come after her. She was still a criminal after all.

"This is still...too unreal. There's got to be a secret meaning or something..." Shido commented skeptically. The girls merely smiled.

 _[Have fun!]_ They shouted in unison. Shido sighed before turning and heading down the street, a bag with his swim trunks and towel over his back.

 _'Something tells me today is going to get hectic...'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido had just arrived at the pool to see Rias pep talking the others.

"Hey Rias," he said, waving slightly.

"Shido, I'm glad you could make it," the crimson haired princess greeted. "Wait, where are the others?"

"Busy..." He answered, still disbelieving of the fact.

"That's...unusual," Rias responded. Even she couldn't believe all of them would pass up an opportunity to seduce the male fallen angel. She would think about it later, for now, they'd worry about cleaning the pool. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

 _[Hai! Buchou!]_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, Shido-san..." Issei spoke. He and the nephilim were working next to each other as they scrubbed the grime from the pool floor. Everyone else was diligently working and doing their best to help clean up all the muck that gathered from the months of neglect in the winter.

"No need to be formal, Issei. What is it?" He said kindly. Issei looked back at the others, making sure they couldn't hear him before turning back.

"What do you think of Buchou?" He asked, slightly hesitant. The heir rose a brow.

"What do you mean?"

Issei looked further to the ground. "You know, as a girl." It then clicked and the older student smiled.

"Well, she's more like a little sister to me. Always having to save her from bigger and older people who pick on her," he answered. The brunette then sighed in relief, stress disappearing from his features. "I take it you have a crush on her?" This made his eyes widened and a heavy blush heat up his cheeks.

"W-Wh-What?! Where'd you get that idea?!" He stuttered. Shido chuckled lightly before turning back to continue working.

"Well, you stare at her a lot more than most girls. Plus, there was thite fact she tried to give you her virginity. So, she must have left some form of imprint on you," the angel analyzed. Issei only looked on in surprise. Shido chuckled again. "I've become really good at reading people."

"Then..."

"Does she like you back?" He finished. Issei nodded silently. "Well, I can't tell you that. It would make things less romantic if you two _do_ decide to move this master-servant to anything else."

Issei looked down, upset. Shido moved and gave him a firm pat on the back. It was reassuring and Issei sighed before smiling and going back to work.

It wasn't long after that the group finished cleaning the pool and were now changing into their swimsuits.

Shido, Kiba, and Issei were all undressing in the males locker room, changing into their trunks. It didn't take long before they were out, waiting as the girls took their time.

"So, what do you think they'll come out in?" Issei asked with a perverted grin. Shido sighed and shook his head before pushing the brunette into the pool, keeping his disappointed expression as he resurfaced. _"Hey!"_

"Now boys, play nice, ufufufu," came a voice. Both males turned back and their eyes widened.

There, before them, was Rias and Akeno in their swimsuits. Issei's jaw dropped and Shido had to turn away to keep from staring.

Rias was dressed in a very thin red swimsuit. Her chest and hips were practically ready to jump out the skimpy attire. Issei had to cover his nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed.

Akeno, however, had on a pure white two piece that hugged her curves perfectly. Her porcelain skin matched it so perfectly, enhancing her beauty more. Shido took small glances, doing his best not to stare, but still failing at keeping his eyes away.

It wasn't until he felt two large, soft mounds engulf his arm that he turned back. He looked to see Akeno holding his arm between her breasts and his hand held by both of hers.

"Ara, how do I look Shido-kun?" She asked with an innocent tone, yet, seductive eyes. The fallen angel tried not to look into them. The devil was becoming too much for him.

"You look amazing Akeno," he replied, keeping his eyes focused elsewhere.

"Thank you, ufufufu. I chose it just for you," she said with a sly smile.

"Oh...is that so..? It really suits you," he said with a smile. She was so beautiful. Shido felt so nervous being around her. But, he also felt calm and at ease. It didn't feel the same like Kuroka when she was with him but the effects were still the same.

"Shido, would you like to swim with me?" She asked, sounding shy and adorable.

He was slightly surprised. The nephilim didn't see much of this side of her. But he liked it when it came out. It showed she was still young and innocent in some places. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't find it very cute.

He smiled before nodding his head. "Sure, Akeno."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"If I make this next dive, you have to do one thing I ask," Akeno said from the diving board. She and Shido had lost track of time and were just enjoying themselves, playing in the water. There was still the few awkward moments of teasing and shy blushing but past that, it felt like the two had been together since they were kids. They felt so close and only needed the others company to have fun.

"Alright! You're on," he replied from the water. The heir didn't know why but he felt he responded to her a bit too quick. The dive was very difficult, so he shouldn't have any fear that she'd make it.

Akeno then leapt off and dove into the water, nailing the trick the whole way down, perfectly. Water splashed upwards as she broke the surface.

Shido only watched with his jaw slackened and eyes wide. _'Seriously?!'_

Akeno resurfaced with a triumphant smile on her face. "Ara ara, seems I've won, ufufufu." The fallen angel could only sighed in defeat as he slumped over.

Well, whatever she had couldn't be all bad, could it? He then remembered that Akeno was the Sadistic Queen. He stiffened like a statue as he audibly gulped. "Hmm, what should it be... Oh, I know, my prize shall be a kiss."

Shido's eyes shot open as he couldn't believe his ears. What had she just said?! She wanted...a... _kiss?!_ He could only blush heavily. "A-A-Ano...?" He couldn't even speak clearly. This was too shocking to even function. Akeno proceeded to pout, looking up at him with a gentle finger to her lower lip.

"You...don't want to?" She asked softly. Her eyes fell and a saddened look shadowed in her eyes.

"N-No, that's not it at all!" Shido quickly replied. The hybrid devil turned back, her expression unchanged.

"R-Really?" She asked softly. He nodded firmly, pushing his embarrassment aside to comfort his closest friend.

"Yes. I'd love to kiss you," he declared firmly. Akeno's smirk then reappeared as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shido didn't realize what he said until it was too late and mentally cursed himself. Akeno presses herself against him, her smirk now grown to a sly grin.

The heir was unprepared and didn't know what to do. He looked around, hoping to find some form of help or escape, despite how tempting the situation was.

Issei was busy rubbing lotion on Rias' back, Kiba was swimming laps, Koneko and Asia were sleeping at the side of the pool, and Xenovia was still nowhere to be seen.

A soft hand touched his cheek before turning him back to face the young shrine maiden. "Come now, Shido-kun, you said you'd love to kiss me," she said softly.

Like he said, he would love to kiss her, but he felt something bad about to happen and he didn't know why. He could tell it connected to kissing her and he needed to escape before said bad thing happened.

But...her eyes. _Dammit,_ he looked into them. Those captivating eyes that made his mind blank and his body move on its own. The eyes of his first friend, his first best friend, and his first crush. His first love.

Slowly, he leaned in, Akeno doing the same. They grew closer, their eyes closing as everything around them fell silent. The angels could only feel the warmth between them as they hugged one another tighter, the water nonexistent, as if they were flying without their wings.

Closer. And closer. Until...

"Shido..." Came a dark and haunting voice. The nephilim immediately froze as he broke from the moment. He slowly turned back, seeing Kuroka and the girls, glaring at him with a large, dark aura, surrounding them. The pressure felt heavier as it radiated through the entire pool.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" He shouted, shooting from the water on the opposite side of the small body of water.

"Really...? Because it looks like you were just about to kiss her..." Mittelt spoke up.

"Well... I... Ano..." The heir couldn't even respond. He was stuck in a tough spot because he was going to kiss Akeno. There wasn't even the slightest tinge of hesitation when he started to move in.

The girls dark aura flared brighter making his heart leap into his throat. He could only pray to the late god for a miracle at this point.

He was a deadman.

"Hey! What's that?!" He shouted, pointing to his right. He knew how stupid and desperate he sounded and mentally kicked himself. Why did he think that would-

As if something interesting caught their attention, the girls heads shot to where he pointed without a moments hesitation. Shido only blinked before quickly freeing himself of his disbelief and running towards the locker rooms.

Katase turned back and took out her shinai, from nowhere it seemed, and pointed in the direction the nephilim had ran. "After him!"

It was then that the chase began with the girls in hot pursuit of the fallen angel. Akeno simply floated in the water, a hand to her cheek, and a soft smile on her face.

"Ara ara, seems I got him into trouble," she said with a giggle. Rias had joined her side, crouching down at the edge of the pool.

"You know Akeno, he's not going to want to kiss you if this happens every time," Rias stated matter-of-factly.

"Ufufufu, I don't think so, Rias," the queen responded, her smile unwavering. Rias only sighed, shaking her head. She then took the time to look around, a question rising.

"By the way, have you seen Issei?" Akeno then proceeded to look around. Koneko and Asia, who woke up from their naps due to the commotion, joined the older girls at their sides.

"What's *yawn* going on?" Asia asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Rias stood and Akeno pulled herself out from the pool.

"We're going to go find Issei," the crimson haired princess declared before heading off where Shido and the others ran off.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido had shot around a corner and pressed himself tightly to the wall. He quickly casted a spell and hid his presence as footsteps sounded down the hall.

It wasn't long before the group of angry angels, and nekoshou, appeared, looking up and down the hall.

"Where'd he go?" Raynare asked. They looked up and down the hall once more before taking off in the opposite direction of the male angel.

Shido waited until the footsteps went silent before heaving a huge sigh of relief. He stepped away from the wall, looking down both sides to make sure no one was coming.

Just as he was about to leave, a loud noise caught his attention. He turned around to see that the source originated from the supply closet. Maybe something fell?

He walked over to it but, before he could open it, he heared voices coming from the other side.

"I want you to make a baby with me." Shido's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. That was Xenovia's voice. Never, in the time he knew her, would he have thought she'd say something like that.

"Xenovia! What brought this on?!" The heir then heard Issei's voice and his mouth slackened a bit.

Xenovia wanted to have a child with Issei?! That was insanity.

"Ever since I learned of God's death, I lost my drive in life. The idol I served, I looked up to, and prayed for, gone, along with my dreams. So I asked Rias about it."

There was a moment of silence, Shido taking the opportunity to gulp as he pressed himself further against the door. He shouldn't be eavesdropping but he couldn't pull away now. This was too crazy to just walk away from now like he didn't hear anything.

"So, I decided that I wanted to experience the womanly qualities I didn't think able. So, I want to have a child inside of me," the bluenette explained.

The sounds of footsteps reached Shido's ears and he shot away from the door, looking towards the source of the steps. It didn't sound like running or as many as before but he couldn't tell who it was and he wasn't taking any chances.

The heir quickly pulled out his wings, which then wrapped around him before burst in a flurry of feathers, showing the heir to be gone.

"I heard something this way..." Koneko stated as the group of four rounded a corner.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido sighed in relief once more. It turned out that Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia walked in on Issei and Xenovia's..."personal time". Even the girls were more focused on looking down on Issei rather than the incident with Shido earlier.

Now, everyone was back in the Occult Research Clubhouse and were talking of Issei's lewd actions.

"Honestly Issei, I can't understand your perverseness sometimes..." Rias said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"It isn't perverted. He was only trying to make a baby with me," Xenovia replied.

"I was not!" Issei shouted defiantly.

"This seems like the perfect time to intervene."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. A red magic circle appeared behind them, brightening the room before fading. Two newcomers had arrived from the circle. The first they noticed was Grayfia. Next to her, however, was someone they hadn't seen.

She was a beautiful young woman. She had long flowing red hair that reached a little past her waist. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue-green, matching her slightly pale skin. She wore a long, white noble robe with golden and silver shoulder plates. Her large breasts could easily be seen poking against the robe, her hips also wide and curvaceous. She was downright sexy.

She actually resembled...Rias greatly.

"Great Maou Sirzechs, it's good to finally meet face to face," Shido greeted with a cold look in his eyes as his turned to him. Sirzechs turned back with one of her own, unwavered by the steel gaze.

"It is a pleasure, heir to the Grigori, Shido Yuudai."

 **First. A poll for another...yes, another...Highschool DXD story will be going up by 8:00 EST time. I want everyone's opinion as there are three choices. If you want a new one, great. If not, I'm not forcing. But do vote if you'd like to see me write s new style to my usual OP characters.**

 **Alright, here we go. Next chapter, there will be a lemon. Yes, I'm doing it way earlier than my last Highschool DXD story. With who, I want say but a lot of you can probably guess. Also, I have Issei's OC girl, who I won't reveal until next chapter. Now...**

 **Alright, harems:**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Gabriel, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Fem! Sirzechs, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, and Le Fay, OC**

 _ **Also, with my other story, A Devil's Guard Dog, I still require many OC's for the upcoming Dante vs Faction Rating Game. I have my first which will be announced upon the next chapter of ADGD, but I still require many more. The possibilities are endless so please, do your best.**_


	8. A Storm before a Hurricane

**Here it is everyone. The new chapter. Yay!**

 **Still a warning on the lemon. So...**

 **LEMON THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Anywho. Enjoy**

Blue-green met violet. Red met black. Crow met bat.

Those were a few examples of Shido and Sirzechs staring contest. The two didn't take their eyes off one another as they just looked on, silently, the room thick with tension.

The devils or angels didn't know how to respond. Neither felt that they should try and intervene either. This was the Great Lucifer of the devils. The head Maou and a strong leader at that. Then there was the future General Governor of the fallen angels. He wasn't a weakling either, already having six sets of wings. Not only that, but his Sacred Gear, Hason Shita Shinsei, which the group of devils learned was the last Sacred Gear God created before dying, was a weapon of unknown power that can kill a god.

In other words, if these two beings were to collide, there was the possibility that the entire small country would be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Either group didn't have the slightest idea on how to handle the situation, everyone just frozen with their eyes on the heir and Devil King.

Suddenly, giggling filled the air, confusing both sides. It quickly turned to laughter as both Sirzechs and Shido threw their heads back, clutching their sides.

The groups were all very confused as they just stared in complete shock and, well, confusion at the two's outburst.

"Sirzechs, I truly miss our small talk from which we shared," Shido said, still chuckling every now and then.

"Yes, I agree. Our late night discussions were always fun," the redheaded beauty replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wait...what's going on?" Raynare asked, voicing the entire rooms thoughts. Grayfia stepped forward as the heir and Devil King moved closer together, just behind her, smiling at one another. Not as lovers, but as really close friends meeting up after a long time apart.

"Sirzechs-sama and Shido-sama have known each other for quite some time," the maid explained simply. This bewildered the group to a whole new level. What form of explanation was that?!

"For how long exactly!?" Rias questioned, standing from her couch. Grayfia took a moment to think. The fact she paused made the group question the angels past.

"Since he was announced as the next heir. So it has been about ten years," she said before nodding her head to self confirm.

The first reaction was utter shock. Then confusion. Then terrible silence.

"T...Ten years...?"

Their was a sudden chilling aura. Shido obviously knew who from as his eyes turned to see five very angry women.

"When were you going to tell us you were talking on a personal level with one of the Devil Kings, Shido?" Raynare asked with a dark tone.

The fallen male didn't flinch as his eyes held a firm seriousness about them. "I wouldn't have told you," he stated bluntly. This stopped the cold front in its tracks as they looked to him in shock. He wouldn't have? Why? Was it because they were secret lovers?

"But...why?" Mittelt asked.

"Devils and fallen angels weren't on good terms at the time. If word got out of our secret discussions, it could have been seen as an alliance and possibly started another war," he answered.

The room was shocked at the explanation. That would mean, that at a young age, Shido would of had to know of the war and why it wouldn't be wise to make close contact to either of the other two factions. He would have h ad to keep a relationship so secret from others of his own race. Even his closest friends and lovers.

"But Shido, around the time that you met Sirzechs, weren't you chasing down the bandits that took Akeno?" Issei asked. The brunette, along with the other newcomers, didn't know of Akeno's heritage, but knew of the attack that happened to her and her mother, and why Shido went on the long journey to try and find her. All from the story of his past, of course.

"Yes, while that is true, Sirzechs was one of the people who brought me back and tried to help me move on," the angel answered.

"Onee-sama, is this true?" Rias asked her older sister. The Devil King nodded.

"Yes. Shido was torn and I couldn't bare to see him hurting. So, every night I talked with him until he fell asleep and always wished him good dreams," she answered. Sirzechs then looked up to Shido who was smiling warmly back at her.

"So, what happened afterwards?" Kalawarner asked.

"Nothing really. Our talks of care and kindness turned to your average, everyday friend talk," Shido replied with shrug.

"Don't forget about our little talks of puberty when you first started to go through it," Sirzechs pointed out before giggling. Shido blushed as he glared at her playfully.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" He shouted with a puffed cheek. The redhead continued to giggle, raising a delicate hand to her mouth.

 _"Oops~."_

"Sirzechs is so mean..." He muttered, lowering his head.

While they continued to argue and tease one another, Rias walked over to Grayfia, leaning into her ear. "During the Rating Game you seemed oblivious of Shido, Grayfia. Where you not trying to arouse suspicion?" She asked. The maid made it seem like she had never seen Shido before. But if Sirzechs was so close with the heir, then that must mean the Grayfia was hiding their relationship as well.

The maid shook her head with her usual blank expression.

"No, I wasn't acting. I honestly did not know who he was," she answered.

 _[Huh?!]_ Came a collective shout. The devils and fallen angels were shocked by this. Wasn't she Sirzechs [Queen]? Didn't that mean she should know all that happens with her [King]?

"There are things even a [King] must hide from her [Queen]," Sirzechs said, sticking her tongue out playfully, answering the groups thoughts.

"Watch it Sirzechs, someone might take that the wrong way," Shido said playfully.

"Oh? I see that you had. Are you regretting turning down my peace offering from all those years ago?" The Devil King asked with a teasing smirk. The nephilim froze as a heavy blushed appeared on his face. She turned that on him quickly.

"Wait, 'peace offering'?" Rias asked. The others, even Grayfia, grew curious of this new piece of information.

"Ano...well..." Shido muttered. This would be really hard for him to explain.

"Shido and I were set to be engaged," Sirzechs answered with a big smile. The fallen angel looked to her with eyes wide and a mouth dropped.

She. Did. Not.

...

...

...

 _[EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!]_

The entire group collective shouted. The amount of shock and bewilderment surpassed every other emotion anyone could possibly display in this situation. Even Grayfia, who was usually calm and collected, was shocked by this. While her reaction wasn't as dramatic as the others, the fact her eyes widened and her mouth slackened was enough to prove that this situation was beyond the norm.

"Sirzechs, you know I denied that," Shido quickly said, his cheeks heating up to a shade of bright red. Despite is quick argument, the group stayed in their current position of full-on shock.

"But it would have been for peace," the Maou replied with a pout. Shido looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"That's your _only_ excuse," he said dryly.

"But it's a good excuse," she responded with a cute smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Rias said, stepping forth. "But can we backtrack a bit? You two were.. _.engaged!?"_

"No," Shido answered quickly, making the older redhead pout. "Sirzechs gave Azazel an offer. She said that she would marry me as a peace agreement between the fallen angels and devils," the heir explained.

"So, why didn't you accept it?" Issei asked. Shido's eyes fell and he looked at the floor.

"He did, it was me who denied it, for certain reasons," the angel replied. This shocked the group.

"W-Why? If Onee-sama and you were so close and peace would be achieved, why not have accepted the offer?" Rias asked, very confused. Everyone else shared the same deep confusion. That would have been a huge breakthrough in the supernatural.

Shido's eyes rose to meet Akeno's, giving her a certain look that told the hybrid it was her.

"It wouldn't have felt right," he answered softly. Akeno smiled softly as she felt her heart pound. She really meant that much to him... Rias saw the exchange and quickly turned the attention of the groups elsewhere.

"Onee-sama, while this was very informative, might I ask why you are here? You wouldn't just stop by for a reunion," Rias stated, turning all eyes to the older sister. She placed a finger to her cheek in thought.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," the Devil King replied, pounding a fist into her open palm. "With the incident involving Kokabiel that recently transpired, the three leaders of the factions have decided to meet here and talk of the issue," she explained.

 _[What?!]_ The youth shouted, Shido included.

"As well as Open House," she then added, raising a finger.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Shido, I must say, your past is very interesting," Rias stated as they walked home.

The nephilim and his group, along with Rias and her peerage, were currently escorting Sirzechs and Grayfia to Issei's home where the Devil King had decided to stay.

Rias and Shido were leading the group, of course, the Maou and her [Queen] just behind them, the remaining members behind them.

"Yeah, some luck, right?" He joked, trying to keep the mood positive. He had done enough negative things to get moody and gloomy now. The thought of him entering his "Lost" state made him grit his teeth in anger. He wouldn't allow that to happen again... That was a promise.

"Well, you seem to have a bright future ahead of you," he heard the younger redhead say. He looked over to see her smiling reassuringly to him. He smiled back and nodded his head.

The group had finally reached the Hyoudou household and the devils and fallen angels split apart, saying their farewells.

"I'll be showing Onee-sama and Grayfia around tomorrow, so I'll be slightly late getting to school," Rias told the heir. He nodded his head. The groups then separated.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was the next morning and the fallen angel team was heading to school, save Kuroka who said she'd rather sleep. So it left the fallen angels on their own as the six students continued down the final road to the academy.

After the introduction of Sirzechs and her relationship to Shido, the nephilim found it quite hard to sleep that night. Though what was he to expect when six girls were going to tear him apart for keeping such a secret like a relationship with another factions' leader?

Katase and Murayama were more lenient, not knowing much of the Maou, but the other four were relentless and it left Shido exhausted as he only rested four hours.

His mood would soon change, however, once he reached the school grounds.

As they neared the school, Shido's eyes widened at what he saw. There, at the front gate, was Issei. But...there was also someone else, standing in front of him. Her long silver hair and piercing blue eyes standing out. There was no mistaking who that was. It was Vali.

Xenovia and Kiba were also there, their swords held at Vali's throat, a smug grin, clear as day, on the White Dragon Emperor's face. The angels were stunned but Shido moved forward, ready to cease whatever situation was about to start.

"Vali," he called. The moment her eyes landed on the nephilim, the next moment he found himself on the ground and the silver haired beauty hugging him tightly.

"Shido!" She shouted happily. Everyone had the same expression of surprise as they watched the change of events.

"What're you doing back here?" The heir questioned, ignoring the stares.

"For the meeting, of course!" She replied, looking up at him with a big smile. "I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed before nuzzling her head against his chest.

 _'Great... Another situation to explain...'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Vali has returned?!" Rias shouted. It was the break and the redhead, Akeno, Issei, Asia, and Shido had met by a vending machine to discuss the newcomer.

"Yes, she says she has returned for the meeting between the Three Factions," Shido answered.

"Where is she now?"

"She's, most likely, with Azazel to discuss the next part of whatever plan he has." Rias placed two fingers to her chin in thought while Akeno placed a hand to her cheek.

"Ara ara, should I be jealous of Vali-chan's return?" She asked. The devil had a smile on her face but the aura she emitted showed she was not teasing. Shido gulped.

 _'Jealousy is very scary...'_

He was quickly saved as a crowd of males ran by, shouting something about a "Magical Girl" in the gym, catching the groups attention. They looked at each other before standing up and following the horde of fanboy teenagers.

Once they reached it, they saw a group of boys, all with cameras, snapping pictures of a girl on stage.

The girl had long, black hair tied into twin pigtails with bright violet eyes. She wore a pink Magical Girl outfit, and held a magical wand in her hand, posing and smiling at cameras. She had a very curvaceous body, despite her short stature, making her look absolutely sexy, and cute, in the cosplay attire.

Then, a boy around seventeen appeared. He was your average male student with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He walked on stage, waving at the crowd, shooing them away.

"Go on! It's Open House and we won't be making such a ruckus!" He said. The crowd of perverted males argued and complained but the blonde stood firm and forced the large group to disperse, grumbling of how the world was unfair.

Once the crowd was gone, the male turned back to the Magical Girl. "You wouldn't happen to be someone's parent, would you?" He asked. The girl only nodded her head with a big smile. "Then they should have told you that this kind of dress attire is prohibited," he said with a sigh.

"But this is my uniform," the girl said with the cutest pout ever. The male then noticed the group and smiled.

"Ah, here is Rias-senpai. I was just escorting your Onee-sama and Otou-san before I got word of the ruckus from the gym," he explained.

"It is fine. Where are Onii-sama and Otou-san?" Rias asked, looking around.

"Saji!" Came a cold voice. The boy froze before turning back to see the piercing violet eyes of Sona Sitri. "I thought I told you to handle the situation quickly-"

"Sona-chan!"

The Sitri froze as the girl dressed in the Magi costume shouted her name before running past, the now named, Saji and over to her.

"A relative of Sona-kaichou?" Issei asked, looking at the scene. The girl was currently very close to Sona, smiling and happily talking to her. It also seemed like she was bugging the president.

It was also at that moment that Sirzechs and a man appeared. The man was of middle age with long red head and light blue eyes, matching the Devil King and Rias'.

"Ah, Serafall, I see you have made it as well," Sirzechs greeted.

"Sirzechs-chan!" The Magical Girl, Serafall, shouted back.

"It is good to see you again, Serafall-sama," Rias greeted as she made her way forward.

"Long time no see, Rias-chan," Serafall greeted back with a big smile.

"Wait...who is she?" Issei asked, leaning towards Shido.

"She is Serafall Leviathan. One of the four Maous of the Underworld," the nephilim explained. Issei's eyes widened to saucers.

 _"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

He couldn't believe that this small girl was a Devil King. The Leviathan noticed them and a curious looked took its usually happy and perky one.

"Is that the Sekiryuutei?" She asked, pointing towards Issei.

"Yes, he is. Issei, I would like you to meet someone," Rias called back.

"Yes ma'am!" Issei moved forward and bowed.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. I'm a servant of Rias Gremory and I am in your care." Serafall smiled as she placed her hand on her hip.

"It's nice to meet you. I am the Maou, Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Levi-tan," she said before striking a pose and winking. Issei sweatdropped and just nodded his head.

Looking at Sona, the Student Council President's face was completely red. It was like looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, made her feel completely embarrassed. Noticing that, the Magical Girl cosplayer looked at her little sisters with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your Onee-sama, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a sexual way, that sort of development is fine with me as well!" Sona continued to struggle with finding words against her older sister. The continuous assault of love she was showering upon couldn't be handle by the, normally, calm and cold president.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit." The way Sona shouted that made it seem like she was asking, not demanding. It made her sound desperate. Serafall pouted as she frowned and put on the cutest puppy-dog eyes that she could muster.

"No way, Sona-chan! If you tell me that, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her Onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels!" Her pleading eyes overpowered the twitching and weakened eyes of Sona. The older sibling was slowly winning the fight but the younger wouldn't allow her momentum to last long.

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-sama, the Maou, glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over," she reasoned. The group could all agree with the power the Maous hold.

 _"Mou~_ , Sona-chan!"

Issei was watching the whole scene while sweatdropping with an awkward smile. It was sad and weird how easily his Kaichou was losing this battle against her playful and cute sister. They were so opposite he still couldn't believe they were actually related.

The brunette felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back to see Shido. His senpai jerked his head to the side, signaling him to follow. Issei looked back one last time, seeing that everyone was busy before the two students left.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"What is it?" Issei asked as he and Shido walked outside the gym.

"I want to talk with you about Vali," Shido replied, keeping his eyes forward.

"What about?" Shido didn't say anything for a few moments as they just continued to walk. The Sekiryuutei only grew more curious of what was on the fallen angel's mind.

"...Issei, what is it that you want to achieve in life?" The heir asked. Issei blinked for a few seconds, confused.

"Well, I want to become Harem King," he answered as if it was obvious.

"Yes, while I do know that, I mean afterwards. Will you continue to grow stronger? Will you continue to fight? What long term goals do you have? You live almost eternally, so my question is, what will you do with the rest of your life?" The angel asked as he and Issei walked down the side of the school.

This made Issei lower his head and narrow his eyes as he went into deep thought. The brunette never thought of what he would do after he became Harem King. What if something did arise and he was _needed_ to fight?

Would he be ready?

"Vali's plans are to continue finding and defeating strong opponents. I want you to realize, Harem King is a good goal, but it shouldn't be the only one you set. You should focus on finding other goals to achieve because you're a strong individual and you can do things a lot of people only dream." Issei had listened closely and turned to Shido, once he finished, to see the fallen angel smile softly at him. The brunette looked at him in awe. The senior believed in him? To do great things others could dream of?

Issei smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Shido." It was then that the two rounded the corner and what happened next, neither were prepared for.

A girl met them that the same time, running into Issei, both falling over from the lack of attention. Shido was surprised by this but upon realization of who the girl was, widened his eyes and fled the scene. As cowardly as it seemed, once anyone found out who that was...not even the strongest of warriors would face her.

"Ow... I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." Issei said as he shook his head.

The Sekiryuutei went to move but felt his hand on something soft, almost pillow like. He squeezed it and her a soft, cute moan. This made him rise quickly and look down at who he fell upon.

Issei then noticed the girl below him and his eyes widened.

She was beautiful with long black hair, that went past her waist, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a grey blazer with a red tie, with a contrasting navy blue skirt, and black thigh high stockings. Her body was very curvaceous and she smelled very sweet. Issei couldn't help the blush on his face.

The brunette then looked down and noticed his hand was on her breast. His eyes widened and his blush grew. He couldn't help the lecherous side of him that wanted to squeeze and play with them all day, but withheld himself by shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"Is this the part where you take me behind the bushes and fuck me till I can't walk?" Came a voice. Issei immediately froze as he looked down to meet the eyes of the girl he just ran into.

"W-w-w-wh-what?!" She just asked him to do what?!

"You know. Stick your buddy down there inside my-" Issei placed a hand over her mouth.

"I heard you but...I literally just ran into you. I don't even know your name..." He stated quickly. Sweat was dripping down his face. Never before had he felt so out of place.

 ***muffle***

Issei was confused until he noticed his hand was still over her mouth. He quickly moved it, apologizing over and over. He pulled away, sitting back on the ground. The girl was quick as she moved and sat on his lap, a sly grin on her face.

"It's quite alright, really it is. You're Issei Hyoudou, aren't you?" She asked sultrily.

"Y-yes...but...how did you know that?" The brunette asked, slightly scared and confused.

"Oh, thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you!" The girl exclaimed as she tackled Issei in a hug. This only confused the boy more. "Now, how about that offer in the bushes over there?"

"Wait, wait! I still don't even know your name!" Issei stated, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm Ayame Kajou, and I'm here to claim your virginity." The now name Ayame moved forward on the brunette, his mind scattered and his body frozen. She said what...?

She continued to lean forward, her eyes filled with lust and want. Issei tried to move his head away but her hands held both sides of his head and turned him back to face her.

'What is this strength?' He thought. She was easily overpowering him and his mind was drawing a huge blank as he watched everything happen. Slowly, she grinded against him. He grunted from the stimulation, feeling as his little buddy started to become excited. 'No, you go back down!' He tried to order it. The brunette looked back up to see the glazed, light brown eyes of Ayame.

His mind started to become hazy as he felt his desires start to take over. What...was happening? He still couldn't believe anything.

Slowly, he leaned forward, ready to meet his lips with hers. This was it. Right there on school campus, he'd become a man. Today, he would...

"Issei...what is going here?" That voice...

"Ahhh! Buchou!" Issei shouted, turning to see a certain redhead ruin princess, who was emitting a dark aura.

"Explain yourself..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, you're now dealing with a very perverted woman who wants to get into Issei's pants...?" Shido was currently walking up a massive amount of steps to a shrine with Rias. The two had just finished a meeting with Sirzechs and were now going in to check on Issei and Akeno.

The former was chosen to meet with the Holy Archangel Michael. She was to be giving a holy sword to the brunette due to the thoughts of peace finally being achieved through the Three Factions.

Rias was still upset as the brunette had another run in with Ayame and this time she shoved him into the girls bathroom where she nearly got his pants down before Koneko found him.

"Yes, and I'm honestly angry at Issei because he's allowing her to take advantage of him," she said with a pout. "Something's off about that girl..." Shido was smiling nervously at her.

 _'You don't say...'_ He then looked down at her, seeing her gentle features so strained and stressed out. He couldn't help but feel the need to help her relax. This meeting was putting stress on all of them and Shido couldn't stand seeing his friends so troubled.

Rias jerked from her thoughts as she felt a hand atop her head, rubbing back and forth. "W-w-what are you doing?!" She asked, blushing heavily. She looked up to see the heir smiling softly as he pet her head.

"Taking your mind off things. Everyone needs to relax sometimes. Even an heiress such as yourself," he said sweetly. Rias only continued to blush, as she looked away and allowed him to continue his pampering.

As the two neared the shrine, they no longer felt the holy presence. It seemed that the angel was gone. Shido released a deep sigh, happy that he wouldn't be facing her just yet. He felt he wasn't ready to look at the one who use to spoil him just yet. Maybe never. He did commit the biggest sin any angel could...

"Issei, have you received the sword?" Rias asked, breaking the nephilim from his thoughts. He looked back to see that he and Rias had entered the shrine where Akeno and Issei were having tea.

"Yes, Buchou," the brunette answered. Rias smiled and nodded her head.

"That's good. Now, let's go home and spend some quality time together." As Rias turned, she gave an inviting wink to the Red Dragon. Issei looked shock before he was out the door, leaving Akeno and Shido in the room.

 _'Hmm...seems Rias has gotten more aggressive,'_ Shido thought before turning back.

"Shido, would you like some tea?" Akeno asked from her original spot on the floor. The fallen angel shrugged before walking forward and sitting beside her.

The shrine maiden poured a small cup of tea before handing it to Shido. Their hands accidentally grazed and Akeno dropped the cup, spilling it onto Shido's shirt.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hot but it still left a large stain on the nephilim's plain white v-neck.

"I'm so sorry," Akeno said quickly before she grabbed a towel.

"It's fine, I have a lot of these," Shido assured as the hybrid began to dab the towel, not trying to rub the stain in further.

"I was just a bit startled is all..." Akeno said as she slowly looked up. Shido looked down and his eyes met hers.

Both angels could suddenly feel the heart race quicken as violet stared into violet. It was like last time at the pool. That...deep emotion. And no one was going to interrupt them this time.

Akeno moved forward and claimed his lips quickly. It wasn't even romantic as they originally thought their first kiss would be. No, it was lustful and hungry. Though, at that point, neither cared. Their instincts as fallen angels were going wild, and for once, neither could control it.

Akeno wasn't in her teasing mood and Shido didn't have the restraint he usually held. Both felt their bodies heating up and were ready to claim what was there's in a heartbeat.

Akeno felt her lips penetrated by a long, slippery appendage. She met it with hers and the two began a long, fierce battle. One would shove the other back and constantly switch between the other. The two teens were so distracted, they hadn't noticed Shido pushing himself forward until they toppled over each other.

The heir opened his eyes to see himself on top of Akeno. His hands were on both sides of her head and their lips were near inches apart. One of his legs was between hers, her shrine maiden skirt pulled all the way up to her thighs. Shido gulped as he looked down at Akeno's glazed eyes, a heavy blush on her face.

 _'Woah...she's so beautiful...'_ He thought.

"Shido..." He heard her call him. He looked into her eyes, seeing her smiling face. She was...happy. "Make me yours...forever..." She said softly.

His eyes shot open at her request. Was she serious?!

 ***Clench***

Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, keeping him from pulling away. He was shocked, looking at the tight hold she had on him before looking back.

"You've got me all worked up. You better take responsibility for it," she said with a sly smile.

Shido was too turned on by this and he had no real hope of getting out of this lock without hurting her. Akeno, however, was his first love and the woman he cherished deeply. He wouldn't have chosen the scene but if this was what she wanted, hell, they both wanted it, who was he to back out.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. He moved one of his hands down between them, grabbing the hem of her skirt. He could feel as Akeno shivered at his touch and moved in, kissing her softly. The affectionate touch was more than enough to ease her as he slipped of the skirt, noticing something else at the same time.

Once it was kicked off, he broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. "You're not wearing any panties," he said softly. The sly grin returned as she increased her hold.

 _"Oops~,_ did I?" She said softly and oh-so-sweet.

"You planned this," Shido replied with a grin of his own.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied innocently. Shido rolled his eyes as he moved in and kissed her again. He couldn't explain how much he loved this woman.

The heir slipped off his pants and boxers, keeping his lips connected to hers as he pulled her legs over his, bringing her hips to his.

Their, resting against her, was his manhood just as he broke the kiss. "My, my, I can see why you were holding out," Akeno teased with a heavy blush. Shido was nervous but chuckled it off.

"Well, with how soaked you are, I couldn't help but bring the best," he teased back. Akeno this time blushed more and giggled softly.

"Ready when you are," she said. Shido lined himself up before carefully entering inside. A loud moan was released from both of them.

It wasn't long before Shido met the barrier and stopped. He looked up to Akeno who's deep blush had somehow grew much heavier.

"Go on..." She whispered. Shido pulled back before pushing forward and tore through the wall. Akeno may have been a masochist, but the amount of pain still made her tense as a few tears escaped from her shut eyes.

The nephilim moved down and kissed her deeply, trying to ease her pain the best he could.

Faster than he expected, she began to start kissing back, eagerly attacking his lips. He broke it, slightly panting as he looked down at her. Akeno's eyes were glazed with want, the softest smile he ever saw on her face.

"I'm ready..." She said softly. Shido nodded before he began to pull out, slowly. He shivered at the amount of pleasure that surged through him. Akeno softly moaned at his movement, her arms wrapping tighter around him.

The angel was now almost out, the tip being the last in. He then moved forward, pushing back inside, sending even more pleasure throughout the teens. They moaned simultaneously as Shido hilted inside her.

Shido was about to start pulling when he felt Akeno's legs wrap around his waist, locking tightly. He looked at her confused before he noticed the look in her eyes. It was a powerful glare of lust and desire.

"Let's stop taking this easy. Break me, Shido..." She said with want laced in her voice.

"Are you sure...?" He asked. The fallen angel then felt as her nails dug into his back, pain easily shooting through his nerves.

"Yes, I don't want to walk tomorrow," she whispered. Shido quickly complied as he began a rapid pace. He could feel Akeno's grip tighten as he immediately started to pound against her quick and hard.

Her moans increased in both volume and frequency as she arched her back. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open, allowing the moans to easily escape.

Neither were prepared by the amount of pleasure, Shido grunting from quick pace he was moving. It wasn't until he finally felt his peak near that he unclenched his teeth to speak.

"*moan* Akeno, I'm *moan* so close..." He said. The shrine maiden's arms and legs tightened around him to where he could barely move. He looked at her to see her smiling at him, her moans still at their highest peak.

"I said give me *moan* all of you," she answered. Shido knew what that meant and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" While getting her pregnant was highly unlikely, that fact that their was still a possibility made him worry if this was what she really wanted.

"Don't back out now *moan*," she said with her usual smile. The heir grinned before he moved forward and kissed her one last time.

His body then stiffened as he felt his high run through him. He hilted deeply inside her as he felt shivers like never before run through him.

He also felt as Akeno's maidenhood held him like a vice and she arched her back as far as she could. Both moaned each other's names as loud as they could before they came down and fell limp next to each other.

Both teens were sweating and panting hard next to each other. They stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

Akeno felt arms wrap around her waist before pulling her into a tight embrace. She released a small yelp before she felt a solid figure behind her. She felt as Shido placed his head over her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. His soft breathing tickled her skin and made her sigh in comfort.

Akeno closed her eyes, smiling from the safe and strong embrace the heir provided. She felt as he moved his hand forward and laced it with hers. She welcomed the action, sighing as the world finally felt perfect for her.

"Shido?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Akeno."

 **Alright. With this 'lovely' tale out the way, everyone can go bananas in the review section. I bet a lot of you assumed it would be completely different with the Issei/Ayame scene. (Yes, I collided the two biggest perverts).**

 **Anywho, for all those who don't know. My new story _A Valkyrie's Hero_ has it's first split decision. Harem wise there's the question of DXD only or crossovers. The harem will be small so many characters won't make it in but will be announced at the end of Chapter 3. So if you want a say in that, run on over and review or PM me. Now, harems listings: **

**Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Gabriel, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Fem! Sirzechs, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, and Le Fay, Ayame**

 **So, with nothing left. Have a ball. Check my new story. Review. And eat some sweets. Peace**

 ** _-stormgreywolf_  
**


	9. It's All a Lie! But It Isn't

**When inspiration struck for this chapter, it struck hard. Not much to say but have fun with this twist. Enjoy.**

It was time for the meeting of the Three Great Powers and, since it was being held at the school, security was at an all time high. Devils, angels, and fallen angels alike surrounded the building, a large and powerful barrier held up around them. The tension, between the three supernatural beings, was thick as they all casted glances from one to another, watching for the slightest movement of betrayal.

Inside the room, all parties had gathered for the meeting and everything was ready to be discussed. The three leaders of said parties sat around a round table, each looking towards one another.

The first was Sirzechs herself. She had her fellow Devil King, Serafall Leviathan, at her side. Her trusted [Queen] Grayfia stood close to her. Rias and her peerage, as well as Sona and her [Queen] stood at the wall behind them. However, Shido noticed that Koneko was missing from the meeting, curious as to the reason why. He would ignore it for now though as things were about to begin.

Next was a man looking to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He had long black hair with golden bangs and soft, violet eyes. He wore a long burgundy trench coat with black belts around his abdominal, arms, and wrists. With that he wore grey pants and black shoes. He was none other than the Grigori leader, Azazel. Head of all fallen angels.

Behind him Shido stood with Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Murayama, and Katase. Vali was especially close to the young male angel, clinging to his arm which angered the others to their cores.

Lastly, was another young looking woman. She had long flowing blonde hair with soft green eyes and very gentle features. Her body was stunning with curves that rivaled that of Sirzechs and a bust that beat damn near every girl in the room.

She wore a white robe and her aura was the purest anyone ever felt. Twelve golden wings sat on her back, showing her to be a Seraph, just as Azazel and Shido. She was the head of all angels and leader of Heaven. Michael.

Behind her, the maiden Irina stood, Excalibur Mimic strapped to her side.

"Now, with everyone here, let us begin the long awaited meaning," Sirzechs spoke up. The meeting started with the Devil Kings having their sisters give full reports on the situation of the cadre-level fallen angel. Both Rias and Sona stepped forward beginning.

Everyone listened attentively. It was clear that the leader was making plans of starting the next war but now the main question was of his loyalty to who and his reasons. Was it really the fallen angels intentions to start a war, or had he been acting on his own?

"Azazel, are you positive that the fallen angel, Kokabiel, acted out of his own will? You had nothing to do with this?" Michael asked. Everyone's attention shot to the Grigori leader. He had a bored smug grin on his face as he simply leaned his cheek onto a fist.

"Shido," the angel called.

"Kokabiel moved of his own free will. Azazel would rather keep peace so he can continue his studies of Sacred Gears," the young heir answered with crossed arms. He told himself that he'd be prepared for these meetings and he would keep a serious, cold front as the heir to the Grigori.

The other leaders were hesitant but agreed with the answer. "Besides, if Azazel ordered it, I wouldn't have killed that errant man," Shido added. It didn't help ease the leaders in the slightest but it did prove the point. The redheaded Maou coughed into her fist, regaining everyone's attention to her.

"Well, you saved my and Serafall's little sister and we are in your debt," Sirzechs said. Shido thinned his lips but nodded his head. He didn't like having people indebted to him. It was like he made a deal with them that they would half to comply with. He'd stick with it for now, however, as he didn't want to start a controversy.

"I will remember that," he replied monotone. The fallen angel heir then casted a glance to Michael, who was staring at him. Her soft green eyes had been pegging him since she arrived and he hoped to avoid as much confrontation with her as possible. Not because he hated or despised her, no, he had a connection with her. She was like an older sister to him, almost like a mom. But it was the fact of what he did that was unforgivable to her. No angel could repent from the sin he committed. So, he felt that her, being the leader of Heaven, would obviously be angered, infuriated, and disgusted at his falling more than anyone else.

Yet, she didn't show it. In fact, she smiled at him. Why though? He was practically worse than devils to anyone looking outside in. But she stilled smiled warmly and comfortingly at him. Shido may have many tough challenges coming forth, but facing Michael as the next Grigori leader would be one of the toughest ones yet.

"Well, if we've gotten all the opening acts out of the way, let's get down to the real business here," Azazel spoke up. This caught everyone's attention as his smug, lazy smirk turned into a serious grin.

Everyone had a cautious eye on him, making him put on a look of mocked offense. "Oh come now, we've all been thinking about it. It's about time we wrapped up this whole stalemate thing, wouldn't you agree?"

The three other leaders all exchanged glances between one another before finally looking back to the Grigori leader. "Alright Azazel, we see your point," Michael responded.

"I'm glad you do. But, we have the complication of the three powers in this room who could...go against this agreement. Although I already know one of their answers, I'd just like to be sure that we can really call peace." Everyone in the room knew of those three powers and looked towards the three figures, two of which were still close together.

"Yes, well, Hakuryuukou, what do you say?" Sirzechs asked.

"As long as I can fight strong opponents and stay by Shido-kun's side," Vali answered blankly. This made Azazel chuckle.

"You can still do that without causing a war," he replied. "What of you, Shido?" He asked towards the heir. The angel flipped his hair, narrowing his eyes.

"I have no plans of ruining this peace. I shall carry out what is best for the supernatural world," the nephilim answered. Azazel nodded approvingly with a fatherly smile.

"Well spoken. And you, Sekiryuutei?" Issei looked very nervous now that all attention was on him. He scratched his cheek as he chuckled awkwardly with a tense smile.

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow, due to all the this, I feel like a complete idiot. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my kouhais, so even if I am told what I think about the world...how should I say it...I don't have any deep feelings gushing forth." His feelings sounded truthful and he honestly didn't see to care. It was understandable however. He couldn't quite grasp how much he could change the world since he was only human a few months ago.

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move," Azazel replied. He was very adamant with achieving peace. His reasons different from others, however.

"Issei Hyoudou, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory." This got the brunette's attention. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. The look on his face was like a prophet having a revelation. A perverted one...

"W-What...did you...just...say?" He asked.

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what is left is the most important. Continuation of the species and prosperity. In other words, you may be able to indulge in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?" Azazel's grin was a bit too mischievous and Issei was soaking up his words like a sponge. The brunette's hand shot up as he stiffened with a serious face.

"I would like to have the peaceful one, please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him with either disgusted or amused looks. Shido merely shook his head with a soft smile.

 _'He's at least honest with his opinions...'_

Sirzechs laughed softly with an amused smile on her face. Issei was still worried and was looking to try and cover his tracks.

"Ano...since I am an idiot, the meaning of most of this meaning is confusing. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong, then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, and also the other members as well. If they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them! Even though I am still quite weak... However, I'll always do what I must. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades." His feelings were pure. Everyone could see that. The power behind his word were very moving and it made everyone smile.

"Azazel-sama, I've have dire news, its-" A woman bursted into room, a look of panic on her face. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Ayame Kajou. It was the girl Issei ran into yesterday. She, along with everyone, besides Rias, the faction leaders, Xenovia, Kiba, Irina, Shido, Kuroka, and the two Heavenly dragon wielders, were frozen in time.

"So, they made their move..." Azazel spoke grimly.

"Who?" Serafall asked. Most of the room, those who were unfrozen, turned to the fallen angel, again. He looked towards the window and sighed.

"...Khaos Brigade." The group had different reactions. Some were shocked, some were confused, and some narrowed their eyes as if they expected the attack.

"From the looks of things, they used the [Bishop] of Rias Gremory," Azazel analyzed. The redhead and Issei were shocked. "Forcing the half-vampire into Balance Breaker. And with every passing minute it'll grow stronger till we're all frozen in time."

"Whow. Gasper's that strong?" Issei asked bewildered.

"Yes, she has power beyond recognition. It's immeasurable," Rias answered.

Azazel made his way to the window and looked outside. Everyone followed to see all the forces outside frozen as well. A large magic circle spiralled above the school, multiple people clad in black robes, with a large eye over the hood concealing their faces, lowering themselves from the opening.

"It seems we were betrayed..." Sirzechs said sadly.

"Yes, there was no way they could have opened a teleportation circle without someone sneaking them through," Michael added. Shido merely blinked at the display before him and sighed.

"Well, what's our move?" The nephilim asked nonchalantly.

"First, we need to get the little vampire situation back under our control. Problem with that is that those pesky terrorist cut off our teleporting," Azazel said.

"What about castling?" Rias asked. This caught everyone's attention.

"What's castling?" Issei asked. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kiba.

"Castling is when you trade the Kings position for a Rook piece," he explained. Issei nodded his head. He did remember that Rias had an unused Rook back at the clubhouse. He had to go and save Gasper and Koneko. They were counting on him.

"Rias, I'll send you back," Sirzechs said to which the younger sister nodded.

"I shall go, too!" Issei exclaimed as he stepped forward. The group wasn't surprised and the Devil King nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll began the trade then." The Gremory magic circle appeared beneath their feet before shining and quickly fading. Once it did, it revealed a white rook piece, sitting where they once stood. "Good luck."

A few moments of waiting past before the large scale, one sided, fighting began to break people's patience.

"Okay, I need to go out there and fight," Vali exclaimed, sounding bored and irritated.

"Go ahead, no one's going to stop you," Azazel replied. There wasn't a moments hesitation before a window breaking sounded and a large white beam of energy shot through the wave of magicians.

"She's hyper active... Well, we play the waiting game, I guess," the Grigori heir replied with a bored tone.

Suddenly, a new source of magic filled the room. Everyone turned to see another magic circle, a new player joining the game.

She was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and violet eyes. She wore a dress that was extremely low cut, and had a high slit on it, which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Katerea Leviathan," Sirzechs announced as she turned to the brunette.

"What brings you here?" Serafall asked. The woman laughed heartily before she spun her staff and rose it.

"I'm here to bring chaos and destruction, of course," she replied as if it was obvious. Her staff lit up, catching the groups immediate attention.

 _ **GOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

"Haha, so the three great leaders put up a combined defensive barrier. How charming. As well as depressing," Katerea mocked. From inside the barrier, everyone could see she easily destroyed a good portion of the school. They moved to the school grounds and released the barrier.

"Why are you doing this, Katerea?" Serafall asked. The brunette growled at the way ebony haired Devil King.

"Serafall," she growled. "You stole my title not question my motives. A pretty little mouth like yours should be blasted off. I'll be sure to kill you and take my title back," the old Leviathan declared.

"It's safe to assume we're not in a devils coup d'etat?" Azazel asked.

"No, more like a world domination scheme," Michael answered. The terrorist then began to laugh once more with a large grin on her face.

"Michael hit the nail on the head. I will kill all of you here and over throw this blasphemous call, you titled 'peace'. We, as the true Maou's shall reform this decaying and destructive realm into how we see fit."

Laughter filled the area. It wasn't from one person but two. The sources were both Azazel and Shido. The group looked at them in confusion as Katerea looked on in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, *giggle* your use *chuckle* of words..." Shido gasped out. This made the brunette narrow her eyes.

"'Decaying'? 'Destructive'? 'Reform'? Pretty big words coming from you, Katerea. Those are the words you usually hear of the villains from movies and books before they're killed," the leader of the Grigori answered. This angered the old Leviathan. She was being mocked?! This is why she hated fallen angels the most...

She'd show them.

Katerea rose her staff as a scowl was present on her face. Shido stepped forward, his face turning to a cold, serious glare.

"Mind if I handle her, Azazel?" He asked without looking back.

"Go for it," the leader said nonchalantly. Shido finally smiled for the first time in the entire meeting as he released his twelve wings and flapped up to meet Katerea.

Both of them were emitting large amounts of aura that vaporized any unlucky magician in the area.

"I'll humor you, Leviathan. Show me what you got," Shido mocked as he crossed his arms. He was being a bit cocky but everyone was every once and a while. Besides, he wanted to see what Khaos Brigade could do.

He knew of them through rumors and Azazel but now that he could actually face them, he wanted to know what he's be going up against.

"Chh, you'll regret that boy," she growled before raising her staff, a light shining at its tip. A crest appeared on Shido's chest before exploding at point blank range. Smoke covered him with no way of knowing whether he survived or not. 'Hah, that'll teach you to mock me,' the brunette thought in victory.

"My, my, such a cheap spell. And it's not even ice magic like the Leviathan's are known for." The smoke cleared, revealing Shido unscathed. He dusted himself off before stretching his wings and looking back with a soft, mocking smile. "Well? Any other tricks?"

Katerea growled. "Don't underestimate me!" She rose her staff again and several magic circles appeared around her before firing. Magic bolts raced towards the nephilim, covering the area around him allowing no easy escape.

Shido dodged and weaved with ease, his smile directed at the terrorist to antagonize her more.

It did the trick as she fired a large beam that looked to envelop the heir whole. Upon closer inspection, he was easily blocking it with one hand.

"Katerea, how much have the old Maou's really fallen?" Shido continued to mock. "Lower than us, I presume?"

This, in turn, irritated the old Leviathan more to the point she wanted to completely obliterate the child. She would make sure he regretted messing with her.

The terrorist pulled out a bottle with what seemed to have a black snake inside it. Shido watched as she rose it to her lips and swallowed it whole. He blinked for a few moments, slightly disgusted. Then, he noticed that a dark black and violet aura surrounded the the devil. He narrowed his eyes as he felt her power rise to that of both Serafall and Sirzechs.

 _'That snake...whatever it did, it rose her power. Looks like I have to get serious.'_ Katerea summoned five magic circles, magical beams, formed into dragon heads, shooting out from it. Shido placed his hand to his waist like he was drawing a sword. He stared at the attack before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

A golden light emitted from his left hand and with his right he pulled out his Sacred Gear. The blade shined brightly in the night, the gold seemingly glowing. He slashed in a downward motion, releasing a wave of energy that countered the energy blast. There was a large amount of smoke in the air and it covered everyone's vision.

Katerea looked closely, focused on the slightest movement. Then, she felt a shift in the air. The brunette turned to see Shido behind her, sword raised above her head. He slashed downward, her first thought being to raise her arm.

The Leviathan released a pain filled scream as she fell back. Blood stained the katana, dripping to the ground where a severed arm laid.

Katerea clutched the remains of her arm as she looked towards Shido with an angered glare. Large amounts of blood poured from her wound before she used her magic to cease further bleeding.

"Grr, I don't have to be here for the new world!" The terrorist suddenly shouted. She threw her only arm which stretched and split into multiple hands, wrapping around Shido's blade. "I'll kill myself if it means taking down the Grigori's heir!" Her hands melded to the blade which made Shido narrow his eyes.

"Katerea, you forget, this sword is still a holy blade despite also being corrupted." Her eyes widened as a golden aura brightened from the blade, causing her hand to smoke and melt.

The brunette released another scream of pain, looking down at the remains of her hand. Then, in a pause of time, she looked back to meet the heirs eyes. His violets stared into hers as they stayed inches apart.

 ***Slice***

Blood gushed out like a fountain as the body fell to the ground. It landed with a thud before turning to ash. Red stained Shido's clothes and his blade as he sighed. The head had hit the ground, being the Leviathan's, before it too turned to ash and faded.

The nephilim sheathed his sword, the golden light enveloping it once again. _'Hmph. Khaos Brigade, huh? Very interesting...'_

 _ **DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN**_

Shido looked back to see a confrontation going on. He noticed an aura of light blue energy and emerald green. He could only assume that it was the two Heavenly Dragons.

He wasn't surprised as it was bound to happen eventually. But he was curious of what actually triggered the confrontation. He flew over quickly, joining the leaders side as the battle continued.

"So, this is my rival! Hahahaha, how embarrassing! You're weak, Hyoudou! Too weak!" Vali shouted at the top of her lungs. Issei was clutching his chest, blood rushing from open wounds.

Both were in their Balance Breaker, glaring at each other. Shido could feel the hatred fueling Issei and knew Vali did something she wasn't suppose to. Again.

Also, it would seem that Issei's right gauntlet matched that of Vali's. The power he felt from it was also similar to the gear. Did that mean he had Divine Dividing?!

"Issei!" Rias shouted. She was very worried as she watched the brunette. The Sekiryuutei had some new fuel in his eyes, mixed with the anger. This intrigued Shido more.

"What's happened so far?" The heir asked.

"Vali," Azazel said, keeping his eyes on the fight. Shido arched a brow. "She's apart of Khaos Brigade." This made the nephilim's eyes widened. She was the traitor...but...why? What could she achieve?

"She was promised power and the ability to control it," the Grigori leader said, as if he read the heirs mind.

 _'The ability to control her power?'_ He thought. It immediately brought him back to the fight with Kokabiel. Controlling his power... Could the terrorist group actually do that?

 **[Divide!]**

The voice from the Hakuryuukou's gauntlet. Half of Issei's power instantly vanished. Vali stood, her aura shining brighter. She loved the taste of the Sekiryuutei's power and the new amount of energy flowing through her.

 **[Boost!]**

However, Issei also activated his Sacred Gear and his power was immediately restored. That's why they were rivals. Always at a constant stalemate of power transition. No matter how much power the Hakuryuukou took, the Sekiryuutei can easily regain. That was the constant cycle of the battle between Heavenly Dragons.

However, Issei has less stamina then Vali, due to their origins. Issei was born of two human parents, having no proper training prior to becoming a devil, while Vali was of devil decent and had years of training. It was an obvious landslide in this fight.

Even if Issei reset from the minus, Vali will be victorious.

"Come on, come on!" Vali was obviously enjoying herself. She fired an endless number of magic bullets, all flying straight for Issei.

The brunette couldn't run away as he truly wanted to. The rounds after rounds of bullets she lightly fired left heavy damage on the armor as well. Issei could feel the pain and bruises as he was panting raggedly. He didn't have much energy left, or time on his Balance Breaker. But, he couldn't give up yet.

He wanted to defeat Vali with his true power. The power he earned from his hard work and training. He wouldn't be able to protect the ones he loved and cared for unless he did so much as this!

As Vali continued attacking, she spoke mockingly to him again.

"Your attacks are growing more weak, Hyoudou. You just attack blindly and with no plan. It's meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. I wish Shido was born with it instead of you. So then we can become lovers and rivals." Everyone stared at her with mixed expressions. Even in her moment of betrayal, she still talked highly of the nephilim.

Issei seemed affected by her words but tried to show little of it as he rose his dark eyes to her.

"At this rate, the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be-"

 _ **GOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN**_

Before she could finish talking, Issei blasted forward into the magical bullets, ready to give it his all once more.

A hand grabbed Issei by his dragon like tail and threw him back into the ground. His first reaction was to shoot up and look for the assailant. He saw Shido looking back with a blank stare.

"What gives, Shido?!" He shouted confused. Just then, the large barrier shattered, a figure jumping down next to Vali.

It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you," the man said cheerfully.

It was a young man with a refreshing looking face.

"Bikou, you've arrived. What do you want?" Vali asked monotone. She stood up while wiping away the blood from her mouth. Maybe Issei actually did cause an uproar.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods. You were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me." Bikou had explained it all, leaving Vali to lower her head and close her eyes.

"…I see, so it's already time." She then turned to Shido and the group.

"Kuroka. It's time," she said.

 _"Nyaaa~,_ about time," the black haired nekoshou replied. She walked forward and joined both terrorists side. This shocked a few from the group and upset the others.

"So, it was all ruse, Kuroka..." Raynare growled.

"You'd betray us? And Shido? For what?" Rias added.

"Oh, I'm not betraying Shido, nya," the golden eyed woman replied. This caught the group off guard. Especially Shido.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes slightly widened.

"Join us, Shido. Be apart of Khaos Brigade," Vali asked. She stepped forward and held a hand out to him.

The nephilim was shocked as his eyes shot to full size and he stared at the hand. "W-What?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Join us. We can help you control your power and make you stronger. We can see to it that you never go lost again. If you join our side..."

Shido had this conflicting thought in his head since he heard of Vali's betrayal. He had his thoughts lined up, but now they were disarrayed again. He couldn't leave the ones he cared for for so long. He had responsibilities as the next heir and his friends needed him as much as he did them.

But...the offer to control his powers...

Kokabiel flashed in his mind again making him flinch and gasp. He then reached forward and took Vali's hand. The shock that filled the area was massive.

"Ehhhhhh?! Shido, what are you doing?!" Issei asked.

"Shido, think about this!" Azazel shouted.

"You'll be marked as a terrorist!" Sirzechs added in.

Their words were lost to deaf ears as Shido simply focused on Vali, Kuroka, and Bikou's smiling faces. They all gathered together before the monkey youkai slammed his staff into the ground. A black portal enveloped them all as they begun to sink.

Shido looked back towards the group once more, seeing all their hurt and betrayed faces. Was what he doing right? Should he turn back now before it was too late?

His eyes then landed on Akeno. The memories struck him again, causing a massive headache to surge through him.

No...it was for the best he left. He needed to control his powers.

The portal vanished along with the four teenagers. Everyone was left shocked, stunned, and most importantly hurt.

Shido had just left them.

Shido had betrayed them.

He was now a terrorist.

He had fallen into the hands of Khaos Brigade.

 **Hows that for an Arc ending. Hehe, if you want more, you know what to do. Review and tell me what you think. Now, harems.**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Fem! Sirzechs, and Lilith**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Le Fay, Ayame, Grayfia, and Gabriel**

 **Yeah, moved Grayfia and Gabriel to Issei because he needs a little older woman lovin too. Haha, I crack myself up. Anyways, review, if you want more I'll be sure to update as soon as possible. Without a further ado. Peace**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	10. To Face the Music

**Heyo. Dropping the next chapter. Nothing much to say but a small comment.**

 **When a person reviews on any story about how it's "another OC centric story" it makes me shake my head. Mainly because in the summary, it usually gives the details of it being an OC. So, what's the point of commenting to tell me something we already know. It's _fan_ fiction if I remember correctly, meaning the _fans_ are in control of their _fiction._ The best your complaint is going to do is fuel me to continue writing. There are plenty of other stories that focus on the protagonist but for you to choose mine, means you found it somewhat entertaining to read and rant about.**

 **Anyways, enough of the ranting. Enjoy.**

It was the northern mountains. The wind was wild and the air was freezing. The air was thin and the area seemed chaotic, as if things were out of balance.

Luckily, it was the middle of summer so there was some warmth, despite the weather being in a complete disarray as the very act of mayhem tore through the land.

The mountains were jagged with no safe passage of any kind for any human being. The winds could easily knock any normal mortal off the ledges and prove challenging against other weak beings.

There was a specific area that was torn and blasted to pieces. Rubble laid about everywhere and craters lay waste all around as if a small war had ripped through the land.

Atop one of the last standing rock pillars, barely held together, a boy sat and was staring at the sky. He snapped his fingers and the winds stopped. He opened his eyes and stared at the stars above, his eyes filled with longing.

The boy was six-foot even with long flowing raven hair that now reached to his shoulders. His bangs were swept to the left side of his face, revealing his dark violet eyes and sun kissed skin. He wore a dark violet v-neck, with black jeans, and black low top sneakers. The cold didn't seem to bother him in the slightest as his mind simply wondered. He sighed, shaking his head as he stared at the thousands of specs of light, twinkling in the violet/black mixed sky.

A necklace rested around his neck, the boy holding it tight in his hand, trying to find comfort in the small item.

Shido Yuudai, the former heir to the Grigori and now a known terrorist of Khaos Brigade.

It had only been a month and a few weeks since he left and it had been hard on him. He had been training non stop to control his nephilim powers and he was close to mastering it. He, along with Vali and Kuroka, together with the other members of their team had fought many factions as orders of Ophis, the leader of the terrorist group, and had become considerably more powerful.

However, even with all his training, the teen couldn't help but think back on his family and friends. As well as the ones he called lovers. He knew of all they had gone through. From Issei unlocking Balance Breaker, to Shirone accepting her powers, to even Akeno accepting her fallen angel blood. All of the news made him happy and proud but he knew it'd be hard for him to face them again, not after what he did.

Vali had gone and saved Asia, also notifying the angel of Issei's Juggernaut Drive and of the Old Maou Faction's utter defeat, ending in the other original Devil King descendants deaths. It showed that the factions had all grown stronger, as well as Rias, her peerage, and all of Shido's girls...if they even loved him any more. _Sigh..._ How would he ever be able to face them again?

He definitely knew he couldn't face Azazel, who was like a father to him. Michael, who loved him dearly like a little brother or even a son. Sirzechs, who loved him and stood by him since he was a child. But most importantly, the girls who gave their hearts to him.

Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Murayama, Katase...and especially, Akeno. Those girls gave him all the love he could ever want and he kicked it to the dirt like it was nothing.

Yes, he knew he was a danger to them but there were plenty of different ways he could have handle the situation. But up and leaving the way he did, that was just idiotic. With no explanation, no obvious meaning, that they could see, and no "goodbye" or "I love you", yeah, he was practically spitting on their emotions.

How could they ever forgive him...?

"You miss them, don't you?" Came a feminine voice. The male looked back and saw Vali behind him, looking at him with a concerned expression.

Shido turned back to the stars, trying to hide his depressed form. "You know I do. Why would you ask a question like that." Yeah, embracing and hiding aren't the same thing...

Vali's eyes fell further before she moved forward and sat next to him. The two beings sat there for some time, just letting silence have its time over them. Both were contemplating what to say to the other, trying not to upset one another in any way.

Vali happened to be faster.

"Listen, I know leaving them behind was hard. All of us had to sacrifice something to come here," she said softly. Shido slumped further. "Someone was deeply hurt besides us and I know it's painful on you the way you left so many people who care for you. But it was for the best, Shido."

"Yeah, I understand... It'll just take me a little to get use to it, you know?" He said, looking to her for some form of comfort. Vali saw the opening and moved her hand on top of his, squeezing it assuringly. He was requesting her to back him up and she would gladly do it a thousand times a thousand times over.

"Of course. And we're all here for you. It may not seem like it, but we're one big family and you're apart of that now. So, don't be afraid to talk to us, okay?" Shido looked towards her to see her soft smile and could see that she really meant every word. He slowly nodded his head as he grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"Alright."

After a few more minutes of relaxing silence, the two teenagers stood and turned, just as a dimensional rip appeared behind them.

The one to step out of it was none other than the nekoshou, Kuroka.

"Sheesh, I hope you two are done? I'm not going to keep checking up on you two, nya," she complained with her arms folded. The fallen angel couldn't help but smile for the first time and nodded his head.

"Hai, hai, we're done now." He still held Vali's hand as he lead her into the rip, Kuroka following close behind, a tinge bit jealous, before the portal disappeared, the winds kicking up at full force once again.

-XOXOXOXOX-

After Shido and the girls stepped out, they found themselves in a large bedroom. It was very spacious with a large bed fit for ten kings, a cabinet that could hold a years worth of clothing, a desk with a lamp and clock on it, a bookshelf filled with over two hundred books, and a chair that sat in the corner with a leg rest before it.

Two doors sat at the left of the room and at the foot of the bed. Everyone turned to the door at the left and walked out of it, entering a hall. Said hall stretched for a bit, leading to a large staircase which descended down a corner. There were ten other doors, all looking the same but with different shaded doorknobs.

Heading to the staircase, the trio headed down, where they walked down into another large room. This one was four times the size of the bedroom, and the bedroom was the size of the average humans living room.

It had paintings lined against the walls, four long lounges lined up on the sides, two couches placed in the middle of the tile floor, a beautiful oak wood coffee table in the middle. There were multiple rooms leading throughout and a large door at the very front of the room. A flat screen tv decorated one of the walls, hung up with shelves placed all around.

In the middle of the room, three other figures waited before turning to them.

The first was Bikou, his usual grin on his face as he waved.

The second was a young man around Shido's age. He was a bespectacled man with long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. He wore a gray business suit with a white undershirt, black vest, and white tie.

The third was a young girl who had a close resemblance to the blonde gentleman. She was a cute, foreign girl with curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a slim yet developing figure, and very gentle features. Her attire consisted of a sorceress dress, a blue witches hat with a black bow and yellow stars, and a matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

The two blondes were obviously siblings, being Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon, descendants of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay.

The trio stood around the coffee table were a small cake sat, the words "Happy Birthday" written on top in violet icing.

"Happy Birthday, Shido~," Kuroka cooed in his ear. "Nya, I hope you have an amazing eighteenth year." The way her warm breath tickled his ear made him shiver. He knew what she was hinting at but wouldn't let her have the satisfaction just yet.

"Oh come now, neko, now's not the time to be thinking with what's between your legs," Bikou mocked with a grin. Kuroka growled and shot her glare to him.

"Shut it, monkey, or I'll rip your face off!" She replied.

"Oh my, still upset about the incident with the Sekir-" The youkai immediately stopped as he knew what he was hinting towards. Everyone's eyes shot towards Shido who blinked a few times in confusion.

"What?" He questioned with a shrug.

Was he that oblivious?

Everyone continued to stare and it started making the fallen angel uncomfortable. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes casting to the ground.

"Listen, all of you, I know I've been sulking ever since I joined you guys but I'm not gonna stay like that forever. It's been near two months and I'm not going to hinder you guys anymore with my brooding. So, starting today, I'll do my best to be my happy, cheery self," the nephilim declared with a big smile. His words had rung true and, as he said that, he found the words actually taking away his stress. Or maybe it was Kuroka behind him, messing with the energy flow. Either way, he was, for the first time, happy to be there.

"Well, blow out the candles," Le Fay said excitedly. Shido nodded and moved forward. He blew out the candles, soft clapping following soon after.

 _[Happy Birthday, Shido!]_

-XOXOXOXOX-

After the cake was cut and everyone had finished eating, the group had spread about the house, going about daily activities.

Vali and Arthur decided to train, Bikou went out to patrol the area, Le Fay went to play with her friend Gogmagog, which was a large golem, and both Shido and Kuroka were in the main room, watching tv.

More like, Shido was watching tv and Kuroka was napping in his lap. The nekoshou had curled up like a cat, resting her head on top of her arms, which were resting in Shido's lap, and every now and then, she would nuzzle into his stomach, releasing a purr of satisfaction.

The teen was watching tv for a bit, absentmindedly petting the black haired girl in his lap. He said nothing for quite some time until he felt like no one was around to hear.

"So, was that you manipulating the energy flow earlier that had me so relaxed?" The former heir questioned.

"Maybe just a bit but most of it was you, nya," Kuroka answered without opening her eyes. Shido sighed with a smile as he continued to rub her head gently.

"Well, thank you. It is time that I start focusing on making things right," he replied. The nekomata released another purr as she nuzzled his hand, moving her arms to hold him.

"I know how you feel, nya. It was hard when I left Shirone but...I had to do things neither of us liked to make sure she would always be safe," she answered, her form visibly slouching in sadness.

It seemed that even Kuroka still had those feelings, he had, repressed inside. The feelings of hurting someone she cared for deeply. Both knew it was for the better but the heartbreak that came with it was stiil harsh. It was bad tasting medicine that was really hard to swallow. But...both had to suck it up and move on as it would soon pay off for the ones they loved.

"Well, I'm always here for you, Kuroka," Shido finally said with a soft smile. The neko looked up at him, seeing his reassuring smile and hugged herself to him, resting her head against his chest. His slow beating heart was enough to calm down and bring a smile to her face.

"I know, nya."

"Hey everyone, I've got news," Vali said, coming out from one of the doors. Arthur was directly behind her, both having urgent looks in their eyes. Le Fay heard and came from another room, the large, legendary golem, Gogmagog, right behind her. Bikou wouldn't be back for a few more minutes but Vali seemed like she had to get whatever info she had out.

"What is it?" Shido asked, looking back from his spot on the couch.

"Azazel. He requests our assistance..." Silence filled the room. Vali and Arthur let the words sink in and waited for their reactions. It was such a long period of time that Bikou actually returned from the patrol, seeing that Le Fay, Kuroka, and Shido were in shock. He then took notice of the serious and dark atmosphere.

"I take it Kuroka's finally pregnant?" He tried to joke. Everyone looked at him with a dead serious gleam and it immediately shut the monkey youkai up.

"What does he want?" Shido asked, turning back to the Hakuryuukou. What would one of the leaders of the Great Alliance want with a group of terrorists?

"He requests our assistance against the Evil God Loki," Arthur answered.

"Of the Norse?" Bikou questioned. The blonde male nodded.

"I'm afraid so. He is going to try and interrupt the King of the Norse, Odin, from signing a peace treaty with the Great Alliance," he explained, readjusting his glasses.

"Can't he just handle it himself, nya?" Kuroka asked, a slight whine in her voice. She didn't like anything that involved effort, unless it involved her sister.

"They have the Leviathan and Lucifers little sisters and their peerages as body guards," Vali stated. Hearing of the Rias and her peerage meant Koneko which caused Kuroka to perk up instantly.

"We go at once, nya!" She said immediately, shooting up and pointing off in a random direction like an adventurer.

"Ano...Kuroka...you aren't wearing panties..." Shido said with a sweatdrop. Kuroka, once again, flipped masks in a second, this being her lusty and seductive one.

"Ara ara, like what you see, Shido, nya~," she purred. She leaned down towards him with a sly smirk. The fallen angel quickly tried to flip the situation.

"So...what do you say, Vali?" He asked, turning towards the silverette, leaving the nekomata to pout.

"Hmm, well, Azazel did say that Fenrir would be joining Loki..." She stated.

"As in, top ten strongest beings, Fenrir?" Le Fay asked with excitement.

"Yes, the very same," Arthur answered.

"Oh! Nii-san, _please_ capture him for me! Please, please, _please!"_ The blonde sorceress pleaded. She made sure to put on puppy dog eyes as her hands were clasped over her breasts, making her look adorable. Arthur was puddy in her hands when she got like this.

"U-Uh...Vali?" The gentleman asked, turning to the leader with a light blush. He couldn't resist his little sister when she asked like that. He'd be the worst brother ever and he'd never want that.

Vali simply smirked and folded her arms. "I don't see why not. Having one of the top ten strongest beings will be very interesting."

"Then it's settled," Bikou said with a large grin. As everyone went off to make preparations, Kuroka and Shido stayed behind again, the nekomata looking towards the nephilim with deep concern.

"Will you be okay, nya?" Kuroka asked, moving up to wrap her arms around his neck. She plopped down in his lap and looked into his eyes seeing the acceptance.

"I'll be fine. I knew that I couldn't stay away from them forever. I just never expected it to be so soon," he said, looking up into her golden orbs.

"You'll have all of us with you, so don't worry, okay? Nya?" She asked, moving her forehead to press against his.

"Thank you, Kuroka. That means a lot," he responded, closing his eyes. Silence filled the area for a few seconds before he quickly opened his eyes.

"This doesn't mean I'm having sex with you," he quickly said.

"Oh, come on! Nya! Let it be a birthday present!" She begged.

"It's _my_ birthday!" He retorted.

"Call it an early birthday present!"

"Your birthday isn't until October!"

"Nya! _Shido!"_

"Kuroka! No!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

The next day came and everyone had met in the main room once again. The meeting was scheduled for after school so the others could still attend but Azazel would still have liked for the Vali team to report early.

It was early morning and the group seem ready to go. Arthur didn't want Le Fay going into battle just yet as she still required training but he promised to retrieve Fenrir for her if it took his life.

Kuroka wasn't a morning person at all, so she was currently resting in Shido's arms as he held her with one of his arms around her shoulder and the other under the back of her knees.

Le Fay had to do the teleportation circle as Kuroka usually performed then, so everyone waited patiently for the wizard to finish her preparations.

"You'll be alright, Shido?" Arthur asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm ready for anything at this point," the angel responded with a grin. He had mentally prepared himself all night, steeling his resolve that he was doing his mission and that no matter what the others thought of him, he wouldn't hinder Vali and the others. They were to grab Fenrir and return.

"I won't let them mess with my friend," Bikou said with his usual toothy grin. The nephilim nodded at that.

"We're all here for you, Shido. Just as they were," Vali said with a soft smile. She loved having him with her. She felt like she could kill God if he wasn't already dead.

She wouldn't let anyone blame him for his actions. Shido chose to do what he did so he wouldn't hurt them, or worse. Yes, Vali was impartial of how they felt but, sadly, they mattered to the angel, meaning that if he did this so that he hurt them, Vali would just have to accept it.

The magic circle lit up on the floor, signaling their cue. The group stepped in and it flashed brightly before fading. Le Fay and Gogmagog stayed in the room, the blonde looking at where her friends and family stood.

"Do hurry back," she said softly.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Flash!_

Azazel folded his arms with a large grin on his face. He watched as the light faded, revealing Vali and her team. His eyes then shifted to Shido who was staring right back at him.

There was a long pause of awkward silence between the two fallen angels. Both stared at each other for a long time, their faces void of any emotion. No happiness, sadness, or even anger. Just blank. Although, it was awkward having a serious stare when there was a woman in one of their arms.

"Yes...well, follow me then," the leader said as he spun on his heel.

Azazel led them upstairs into the old school building where he brought them into the Occult Research Clubroom. Shido placed Kuroka on the couch to let her sleep further while he turned back to Azazel.

"So, you gonna explain the situation or we gonna continue having our little staring contest?" The former heir asked, folding his arms. This made Azazel chuckle as he rose a fist in front of his mouth.

"I see you may look a little different on the outside but you haven't changed in the slightest on the inside," he replied. It only made Shido narrow his eyes and the Grigori leader sigh. Yeah, that kind of serious attitude was definitely him. He was almost as bad as Shemhazai.

"Alright, alright, as you all should know, we have a small problem with the Norse," he said, scratching the side of his head.

"I would necessarily call an Evil God and his pet a 'small problem'," Bikou said with his usual cackle.

"So, what exactly do you need of us?" Vali asked, folding her arms under her breasts. Azazel gained a serious look, a rarity in itself, and placed a hand to his hip.

"I want you to hold him off until we can seal the deal."

"Wouldn't it be better to kill him and his mutt?" Vali asked. Azazel was just about to answer before a rose hand caught his attention.

"If I may." It was Arthur. The Seraph nodded his head. "We may spark a feud with Asgard doing that. No matter how vile the person is, that's killing their own people and I don't think Azazel-sama would want that."

"Bingo brat. At least there's a voice of reason in your group," he joked with a small laugh.

"And what are these 'plans' of yours to counter Loki's arrival?" Shido asked. The nephilim had taken a seat next to Kuroka, who immediately wrapped him up and was napping on his lap, purring.

Azazel rose a single finger. "You'll have to wait and see once the others arrive." Shido sighed and lowered his eyes.

 _'Of course...'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Any word from him?"

"No, and we've been searching everywhere."

"I swear, the next time I see him, I'm gonna sock him for abandoning us..."

These were the daily conversations of the entire Occult Research Club. Everyone had been told to arrive together so that the plan against Loki could be explained once.

The group was still hurting over the lose of their family member, Shido, who fell into the hands of Khaos Brigade. It had been a long two months, almost, and the group was still conflicted with trying to find him and bring him home.

"I still say that they're holding something over his head," Mittelt said.

"For the last time, there is no way they have any dirt on him. He's accepted all of his flaws, Mittelt," Kalawarner replied.

"How do you know that!? For all we know, they could have a stack of his porno mags hidden somewhere and won't return them unless he joined them," the blonde fallen angel retorted. The entire group sweatdropped at the comment.

 _'I highly doubt that...'_ They thought in unison.

"Anyways, no matter what caused the problem, we have to save him. Even if that means beating the sense into him," Issei said, punching a hand into his fist.

"Yes, but it's hard to find him now. With this new revelation, how will that help us pinpoint his location better than before?" Katase asked. Issei was about to retort before he comically slumped over with a depressed expression.

"I don't know..."

"Chin up guys, he may just appear out of thin air one day," Rias said with a smile.

The group had just arrived at the clubroom and opened the door. Once everyone was inside, their eyes shot open and their mouths dropped.

There, sitting on the couch, was Shido along with the rest of the Vali team. The five terrorists turned to see the group of angels and devils and settled for giving slack greetings.

Shido smiled nervously as he rose a hand. "Hey everyone..."

 _[Shido...?]_ They all said in unison. He combed his hair to the side, his smile growing bitter.

"Yeah...it's me..."

 _ **Clomp!**_

The fallen angel was hit by a large crowd of devils and angels, falling to the ground in a large heap. He couldn't move, finding himself at the bottom, several different people holding down several different body parts.

"Guys...if you keep this up...I won't survive long," he strained to say. No one dared move from him, holding him as tight as possible. All the sadness. All the pain. All the anguish. All the heartbreak. All of it came flooding out in that one Instant as they held onto the boy with a tight grip.

He could feel the multitude of tears staining his chest, stomach, arms, legs, and many others. The room was filled with the sobs of the students as they hoped and prayed that none of this was an illusion or a sick, twisted dream.

Shido continued to helplessly struggle, finding himself at a huge disadvantage for the first time in a long time. He thought they'd hate him, resent him, and want nothing to do with him. But here they were, crying their two months of pain and the fallen angel was truly unsuspecting of it.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It took close to half an hour before the dog pile was cleared and Shido was able to stand. His entire clothing was soaked from all the tears. He simply stepped outside and flew around the school at rapid speeds, thankfully unnoticed, and flew back inside to see that everyone was finally settled in.

Once the former heir was back next to Kuroka, everyone who tackled him, prior, had eyes on him. There was a mixture of emotions but the meaning behind them all said the same. He knew what they were going to ask, yell, or tell, but already decided to beat them to it as to avoid the matter just a bit longer.

"Listen, I can tell you all want answers but Loki is our main concern now and he's what you should be worried about," he said quickly to which a lot of them were ready to retort at.

The fallen angel girls looked ready to rip him apart for just abandoning them without even giving them a reason.

The devils seemed pained and betrayed, having tears still staining the corners of their eyes.

But Akeno out of everyone looked devastated. Her hair was a mess, her eyes held little life, and her skin looked considerably paler. He could see that his absence ran a huge toll on her as she looked like Hades decided to give her a makeover...blindfolded.

"He's right," Azazel spoke up, coming into the room. He was followed by a large, muscular man, who also wore a business suit, and Sona Sitri and her peerage.

"Baraqiel," Shido greeted with a small nod. The fallen angel nodded back. The former heirs eyes then casted back to Akeno who was looking at her father with no ire or hate but just the same lost gaze she now possessed. He then remembered that he never did fully help her forgive her father. He sighed. He really was a terrible person... Not only had he forgotten to help her with her daddy issues but then for him to leave. He was the last guy she loved and it must have hurt her to the very core and broke her heart for good when he chose Vali and her team over Rias and hers.

Shido did his best to avoid eye contact with anyone but it all could be felt. And each and every pair burned.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Azazel's voice boomed.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"You requested me here? Alone?"

Shido was currently meeting with Azazel and Baraqiel. The place of choice...a tea shop.

"Yes, I want to discuss a few things with you," Azazel answered, gesturing to the seat across from him. Shido nodded and sat in a traditional seiza position.

"So, what're these 'things' you want to discuss, Head of the Fallen Angels?" Shido asked. Azazel chuckled as he sat in a lazed form, one leg crossed over while the other day right up, his arm resting on the knee.

"Please, don't call me that. You're still the next heir, and my son, so you shouldn't refer to me so formally," he answered with a grin.

"You're _not_ my true father," Shido growled, Kokabiel flashing in his mind again.

"Fair enough. But that right there, that flash of imagery in your mind. That's the reason you left, Shido." The boy shot up with wide eyes. How did Azazel know of his flashback. Or how that related to his betrayal.

"H-How did you..."

"How did I know? Simple. Baraqiel?" He stated, turning to the larger fallen angel.

"You see, Shido, I had those same after images of the ones that killed my wife, Shuri. You still feel weak, like you couldn't protect your friends," he explained. Was it that obvious..!?

"What we want to know, is why didn't you ask for our help?" Azazel asked, turning towards him. His expression was serious.

"You guys couldn't understand controlling a power that surpasses God..." He muttered.

"'Couldn't understand'?! Shido, you're like a son to me! Understanding or not, I love you too much to let you handle something like this by yourself!" Azazel shouted. To see this side of the leader of the Grigori was truly surprising. Shido had never seen him care for anyone like he was for him. It was almost scary.

He still had a mission to do, however, and he wasn't going to let Vali and her team down. He was done with that. He was finished letting people down as he now saw what it did to the others he abandoned.

Whether it was fate or luck, the Vali team happened to be the ones who have that promise.

Shido stood, turning towards the exit. "Now, I must be going to prepare for tomorrow. I must prepare for tomorrow's battle as I have no plans of leaving Fenrir to the others."

The plan was settled that Issei and Vali would take on Loki while the others and Shido took on Fenrir. If he was to capture the wolf, he would need to be fully rested for tomorrow. He began to walk away, having used up what little time he had left.

"Wait!" He heard Baraqiel call. The way he shouted, it made him sound like he was pleading. That alone was enough to make Shido turn one last time. "We do have... _one_ idea, if you will listen..."

The desperation in his eyes. The way he looked at the forme-... heir, it hurt him inside. Baraqiel saw Shido as a son and wanted him to always be there for Akeno because he knew he couldn't. But for Shido to turn, it hurt him and he knew it hurt his daughter. He would do anything to get Shido to return, knowing that his daughter needed the nephilim. Shido was an important person in her life and was there when the Cadre-level angel wasn't.

He remembered his daughter hugging and crying on him when he asked of the boy and to see her in such a state... It didn't feel right. It seemed like the world was about to end. He had to help her as Shuri would. He had to be a parent and always protect his child. And if that meant begging...it would suck up his pride...all for his daughter. A thousand times over.

Shido saw it all. The emotions in his eyes. He wouldn't ask for his attention unless it meant a lot. Baraqiel had been an important person in the heirs life. And so had Akeno...

"Alright, what is it?"

 **And there it is. The reason I didn't want Shido involved in the Underworld and Diodora incidents were due to him focused more on training and getting through his bad thoughts of "abandoning" everyone. Skipping to Loki, our badass is back and has a new resolve. What's the idea? You'll have to learn next chapter. For now, harems:**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Fem! Sirzechs, Lilith, Grayfia, and Gabriel**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Le Fay, and Ayame**

 **Yup, you guys wanted the two beauties back with Shido, I grant your wish. You want to add more or move them around, go nuts. Till next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	11. Clear Mind Corrupted Soul

**Here we go with the next chapter. Man, when I say I couldn't stop writing each part, I couldn't. I had to force myself to take breaks. Welp, enjoy.**

Everyone was prepared, each group on their own building, waiting. Rias and her peerage were on one roof. Vali's group was on another, standing father away from the devils and fallen angels group. And Sona's peerage was spaced out around the two groups, creating a ring around the entire hotel area from a multitude of other buildings.

Tannin, himself, was flying around the area, keeping up a magical spell that hid him from the human eye. He was to help the best he could and make sure everyone made it out.

Another woman, Rossweisse was there, standing by Issei and Rias. She looked no older than her late teens and was very beautiful. She had long silver hair, that stretched past her hips, with light blue eyes. She wore battle armor, consisting of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing shaped hair clips. She also wore a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which were clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

As the heir took in all his allies, he could see the glances of a few of the others. Their expressions were unreadable from the distance but he could easily assume how they were all looking at him. It was hurt, anguish, agony, and pain. He would always be reminded of those faces as well. After all, he still hadn't completely explained his reasons for leaving.

Shido did his best to avoid everyone to the point he didn't even return to the place he once called home. It was hard to face them without a true explanation. Azazel said he would help but only after Loki was defeated, pushing the fallen angel into a tight spot.

While the Seraph regretted his mistakes, what was he to do with Vali and the others? Baraqiel and Azazel made it clear of his largely the heirs "decision" affected the others. To hear that everyone pushed hard and trained so much to no longer be "inferior" to him or make him worry for their safety... It hit hard to home. The pain and shock that coursed through him didn't help him sleep that night at all. In fact, it made him rethink every mistake he made.

While it was true that he didn't want them getting hurt, he didn't want them to think it's because he assumed they were too weak to defend themselves if his nephilim form took complete control. He never thought they were weak. He just felt it right to go with Vali because she verbally offered him the chance to control it. But...it seemed that it was a huge mistake.

Why was he so stupid to accept the request in the first place?! Looking back on it, there were so many more options, so why accept one that would class him as a terrorist? What was he thinking, siding with the group who, literally, attacked them prior to him joining them!? Was it the heat of the moment?

...!?

Or...was it because he was scared of showing them that side of him again...?

That side of him...the side of truly corrupted holiness. Pure corruption that not even the darkest creatures at the lowest pits of the Underworld could ever obtain.

The looks on their faces. The sheer fear and horror. He never wanted to see those faces again. That was it!

But still, going to Azazel would have seemed like the smartest idea. Although, the fact he still had a slight anger towards the fallen angel when he found out the truth. The truth that Kokabiel attacked his mother due to Azazel's broad orders. He couldn't blame the man for that. And even still, the putrid angel was now forever gone. But maybe it was the subconscious feeling in the back of his mind that blocked out the option. As well as pushed him towards joining Vali.

It didn't matter now. Shido had forgiven those mistakes upon realizing his...other half. While he still couldn't quite control the nephilim form, he understood it and knew that it focused on his darkest of memories. It held those grudges and to control this power, he had to forgive and forget.

The heir looked to his right, looking at Vali, Kuroka, Bikou, and Arthur. They weren't at fault for his mistakes. Nor was it their fault for "tricking" him or "corrupting" him. And they definitely weren't terrorist in this situation either.

The groups only job was to assist Ophis. None of them had any intention to overthrow or kill anyone. They were all there because they were promised something, just as he had.

The one thing that bothered the Seraph was that it didn't seem as though Ophis was truly pulling the strings. No, someone else was behind the scenes. Controlling a god. The god of infinity no less.

Offering her the assistance to fight Great Red and defeat him so she could return home. Ophis didn't seem the person to plan such a scheme. In fact, from what Shido heard about her, she would have fought him again and again and again, constantly at a stalemate with the fellow Dragon God.

Someone offered her the assistance, the chance to kill her arch rival for good so she could live in peace forever. And this person succeeded in earning her trust, as well as her power. But who was still the major question.

Azazel saw this flaw as well and too became curious of who was sly and sneaky enough to come up with such a plan. However, he could see that everyone in Khaos Brigade, even Ophis, was a pawn to whoever was behind this. He didn't want that for Shido, who he still thought of as a son. This plan was to save him, and possibly a few allies in the terrorist group. Thankfully, the heir saw the holes in this antagonists plot and agreed to the plan. The nephilim was already regretful of his mistakes and was looking to make amends with it. The Grigori leader was just there, as a father should, to allow his son to return home into open arms.

Shido would never admit it to his face but he was glad to have Azazel around. And maybe, just maybe, one day he'd see him as a dad.

"You alright, Shido?" Vali asked from the side. The Seraph broke from his train of thought and looked towards her, seeing the concern on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." He answered quickly. Vali furrowed her brows but wasn't going to press the matter. She turned back towards the hotel, noticing as it was almost time for the meeting to start.

Both teenagers sat in silence until, finally, Shido sighed. "Vali, why did you join Khaos Brigade?"

"Huh?" She turned back towards him, seeing how his eyes were so focused yet concerned. Shido turned to her.

"Why did you join Khaos Brigade?" He repeated. The Hakuryuukou looked at the heir, confused. Why would he ask such a question? And now of all times?

"Why are you asking, Shido?" She replied.

"...I... I just have a bad feeling that if we stay any longer in this group that something very, very bad is going to happen," he answered. The look of worry in his eyes tugged at her heart. Still, she had committed to this group for THAT one reason and she wouldn't let if slip through her fingers.

"We are terrorists ourselves, are we not?" The silverette returned with a shrug. She had to keep her facade up but Shido wasn't going to allow it. He grabbed her shoulders and brought his forehead to hers.

"Vali, you know damn well that that isn't the case. We've done nothing against any faction to be considered as terrorists," he replied, rising his voice. Vali was about to respond but the nephilim continued before she could. "Ophis may be the reason you're apart of this group but if you think about it, she isn't the one pulling the strings. She hasn't met enough corruption to make such a scheme." Vali, for the moment, paused as she took the time to consider the possibility. While it was true, she still doubted that someone would use a Dragon God.

"Think about it! Someone else is behind the scenes, controlling her. Controlling us. Trying to achieve something that may well kill us all," Shido shouted with a growl. He could feel himself losing control. His fangs were growing and he could feel the negativity pulsing through him again. The angel took quick breaths to steel himself before he spoke again, in a much calmer tone. "Listen... All I'm saying is that we should reconsider all of this. I don't think we're safe if we return to the hideout. Whether you've noticed, or not, we're being watched, constantly, and I'd rather not give them any opportunity they may be looking for to do whatever. Do you understand?"

Vali was stunned at the moment. All that he said and the force that he had behind it. Where was it all coming from? Why was he so headstrong on leaving the group now?

Just a month ago, he wouldn't even speak unless spoken to. Now, returning to this place, he's alive again, more so than ever before. What happened to him? How did he figure all of that stuff out and then come to the conclusion of abandoning Khaos Brigade?

Then, she remembered. "Is this all from that talk with Azazel?" She asked the Seraph. He nodded without a moments hesitation. "How can you trust that man?"

"How could you trust Ophis?" The heir quickly responded. Vali opened her mouth but nothing came out. She then shut it and glared at him to which he merely smiled. They were at a stalemate.

"Vali, please listen to me when I say I want to protect you," he said softly. He didn't want Vali involved in this sacrificial plan that this person, the real leader, was conjuring. If it ended in her, Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, or Le Fay dying, then he'd feel like he let so many down, again. If only he could win over Vali, then...

"I don't need protection! I will get stronger so that I can fulfill my revenge!" She shouted, stepping away from Shido. He was left surprised and confused.

 _'Revenge?_ '

It was at that moment, a dark hole opened up above the hotel, where the meeting was taking place. From it came the god himself, Loki, and his son, who was in the form of a grey wolf, Fenrir.

Both had the look of stirring up trouble and neither group liked it.

Loki was a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent. He had light blue hair that seemed to float behind him and two small bangs, framing the side of his face. He had a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings, dressed in a robe similar to Odin's, but was more vibrant and flashy.

Fenrir had ash grey fur with sharp teeth and claws that looked to rip through anything. He stood at ten meters tall and his power that he gave off easily showed why he was ranked in the top ten of strongest beings.

Shido clicked his teeth and growled. "We'll finish this later," he told the Hakuryuukou before unleashing his twelve black wings.

Sona's group was quick to act to the god's arrival as a large barrier lit up, surrounding the hotel and the people inside it. There was a bright flash for a few seconds before fading, revealing a change in scenery.

It was a large, spacious field, filled with rocks. It use to be an abandoned ancient mine. So, it was perfect for battle against a god.

Shido made sure that everyone, and their groups, made it safely. Led by Rias, everyone was there with her, including Irina. Baraqiel, who was with Rias' group, and Rossweisse had also made it.

Vali and the others were also there, by the angel's side, however, they were teleported a bit farther away from the others.

And, in front of everyone Loki and Fenrir stood, ready for battle. Shido would drop what Vali told him, for now. But he'd definitely confront her when this was all over.

Issei started his countdown for his Balance Breaker and Vali did a few stretches to prepare herself for a battle against a god. It was nothing new to the White Dragon Emperor but Loki looked to be a bit more difficult since it would be just her and Issei. Not that she was worried.

Rias and her peerage summoned and flashed their weapons and powers. They wouldn't fall victim to the great wolf, Fenrir. They had made sure they were ready for this fight. Everyone else followed suit and prepared for the large scale battle that would level the entire area.

"So, you aren't fleeing," Rias remarked sarcastically. Loki only laughed as he narrowed his eyes in sadistic glee.

"There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will rid all of Asgard of that retched old fool," Loki said with an evil smirk.

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts," Baraqiel said, stepping past Rias. This made Loki frown.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction... To begin with, since the Three Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything has become distorted." Loki was obviously upset with the arrangement. In fact, he was pissed. The look in his eyes was of pure rage. He obviously didn't like the peace agreement at all.

"Looks like you have no intention to talk," Baraqiel replied with a sigh.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!]**

Those were the calls the group looked for. Issei and Vali rose before the god, both in their dragon armor, the three having a short staring contest.

Loki smirked and snapped his fingers. The response was Fenrir jumping up before the two Longinus users, it's mouth wide open. The fangs, said to be able to kill a god, glistened with the saliva. It's eyes were wild as the beast looked ready to rip anything and everything apart.

Before it was able to clamp down, a figure slammed into its side, sending it into the ground with a large shockwave being sent through the ground.

"What?!" Loki said shocked. Everyone looked to see Shido, his Sacred Gear in hand. He was ready for this fight and wouldn't let anyone fall. The Seraph turned to meet the god's gaze. Shock and anger met cold and determined.

"Sorry Loki, but I'll be borrowing him for a moment." Shido then flew after Fenrir, leaving the god to growl. He shot back to see the two Heavenly Dragons coming towards him and quickly prepared himself.

As their battle commenced, Shido landed before Fenrir who was shaking off the dizziness from the surprise attack. He turned to the heir and released a howl of defiance. It's fangs attracted his eyes, knowing that if they somehow found their way into him, he'd be dead within the minute.

"Kuroka!" He shouted.

"On it, nya!" The nekoshou responded. A large, violet magic circle lit up underneath the wolf. It was quick to notice what was about to happen and leapt up, avoiding the trap.

Shido quickly followed it, to which it rose its paw to strike the heir down. A stream of white lightning struck it in the face, the source being Baraqiel. While Fenrir was still stunned, Shido grabbed it by the maw and slammed it back down onto the magical circle.

As soon as it's body bounced against the ground, big, thick cut chains appeared from the circle. The devils and angels made quick work, grabbing it and wrapping it around the ash wolf. It was the chain known as Gleipnir which was another of the many tools Odin supplied for this battle.

"Fools! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir were already-"

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

The wolf's pain filled cries reached the heavens. "Fenrir, captured," Baraqiel declared. Just as it seemed things were falling into place, a maniacal laughter filled the area.

"Fuhahahahaha!" It was Loki. What was he laughing about? It was just him left, he was backed into a corner. He spread his arms wide, the two spaces by his hand distorting. "They're not as strong as their father, but..."

From the distortion, two grey wolves, similar to Fenrir, appeared. They weren't as big or powerful but these two seemed very nasty to deal with.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

They both howled into the sky as they were welcomed to the battle field.

"Sköll! Hati!" Loki introduced with his sickening grin. He then turned and pointed a finger towards Shido and the others. "They have your father. Kill them all!" He commanded.

The two wolves didn't hesitate as they charged.

"Bikou!" Shido called.

"Yahoo, this'll be fun!" The monkey youkai said.

Both charged, each taking a wolf. Shido unsheathed his katana, Bikou wielding his bo staff.

Upon first contact, the first wolf pounced, coming straight for Bikou. The young male dodged the attack with ease before jabbing the staff into its chest, pushing it back. The second one followed over its brother, intercepted by an elbow to the jaw, sending it off to the side.

"I got Sköll. You take Hati," Shido said.

"Okay... Which ones Hati?" Bikou asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know, just pick one!" The angel replied.

The two split, Shido taking the wolf that was still recovering. In one swift motion he dragged his Sacred Gear across its side, creating a clean cut through the thick hide.

The wolf released a pained howl as blood seeped from the wound, forcing it to lean towards the opposite side.

Somehow, the beast turned and jumped towards the nephilim. Shido spun around the attack, turning back and high kicking the beast into the rocks, sending gravel and dust everywhere. He then turned and noticed Bikou holding his own against the beast, keeping it at bay but constantly on the defense at the same time.

Shido threw his katana, the blade soaring and nailing the other wolf straight in the eye. The Seraph then disappeared in a puff a black feathers, reappearing on the side of the wolf's head, holding his blade. He yanked it out, the wolf releasing another pain filled cry as Bikou came up and jammed his staff into its head, sending it bouncing off the ground.

"I did have it, you know?" He said towards the heir.

"Yeah, yeah, but it was a great opportunity to test out my teleportation ability," Shido replied with a cheeky grin. The youkai couldn't help but nod.

"Yes, it was very good." The sound of rubble moving caught their attention. Both males turned to see the first wolf pulling himself out of the gravel. It's wound was closed already and it seemed to be able to put weight on both sides again.

"These guys aren't as durable as their father but they can still take a few good blows," Shido commented.

"That just means more fun, right?" Bikou replied with his usual grin. Shido suppressed a chuckle as he rose his katana in his battle ready stance once more.

"You're almost as bad a battle maniac as Vali," he chided.

 _"I will get stronger so that I can fulfill my revenge."_ Her words echoed through his mind. _'What do you mean by revenge..Vali...?'_

The wolf charged again towards Bikou and Shido. The two prepared themselves for the coming attack. Tannin came in from above the two, releasing a torrent of flames towards the wolf.

 _ **GAAAAHHHHHH**_

That shout. Both males turned back towards the area Loki, Vali, and Issei were fighting. Their eyes widened, shocked at what they were seeing.

Vali was in Fenrir's mouth! When had the large wolf escaped!?

Both shot back around towards the place the wolf was originally held captive. There, they saw Hati with the chain in its mouth. The young wolf then spat it out and started to attack the others. The group did their best to try and fend it off but it was proving too powerful. None were as strong as them to handle the beast by themselves, not even Baraqiel.

"Tannin! You and Bikou handle Sköll!" Shido shouted up towards the dragon. He nodded his head and both he and the monkey youkai took off towards the scalding dog.

The nephilim quickly turned and shot off towards the other. It was bad timing for him as the wolf was above...Akeno. He could see as the beast grew closer and closer to chomping down on her. It looked as if it was going to enjoy ripping through her.

"Akeno!" Baraqiel shouted. Hati turned and batted the fallen angel away with one swipe of its large claw. He fell back into the ground, releasing a grunt of pain as the sound of bones breaking was heard. He won't be back to the fight any time soon.

Akeno turned to see the jaws of the wolf on top of her. The saliva dripping from its maw, the stench of its breath, and just the look in its eyes, all of it had the hybrid frozen.

 _[AKENO!]_ The group shouted.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

A force slammed into the wolf just before it could close its maw around the queen. Everyone was shocked at the speed and power it possessed, unsure of who, or what, it was. They turned and could see dust fill the area as the two beings slammed into the ground, releasing a large plume that covered the entire area. The ground shook from the massive impact, catching the small groups attention as they fumbled to catch their balance.

"What was that...?" Rias asked, sounding fearful. She never seen something of that caliber and it truly startled her.

From the dust, a howl of pain pierced the sky before being cut off seconds later. Everyone froze as they stared at the dust cloud. A black smog mixed with dust, creating a thick cloud of black.

Slowly, a figure emerged, the silhouette in the form of a human. It shined a brilliant light, easily separating it from the black cloud. The wind picked up and blew away the remaining dust. When everyone saw who it was, their eyes shot open.

It was Shido. His eyes were now a solid gold, with the sclera black, and his hair was white. All twelve of his wings were still black but gold coursed through them in ripples, like water. His skin was pale and both his teeth and nails were sharpened. His clothes were enveloped in a black and golden flame, revealing them to be a pure white, ripped v-neck and pants. He was barefoot and black chain cuffs were attached to his wrists and ankles.

The nephilim continued walking forward, stopping just before Akeno who was looking back at him with fear in her eyes.

"S-Shido...?" She hesitantly asked. He nodded his head.

 **"I'm fine. I've finally found the one piece I was missing from controlling this form..."** He replied. This made the young shrine maiden silently gasp.

"You mean..." He nodded.

 **"Yes, this is my nephilim form. And it was the reason to protect those precious to me that I can now control it,"** he spoke in a dark, demonic tone. **"It's very sad how I only just learned this just now, hehe... Seeing how close you were to death. I should've known sooner."** He laughed bitterly at himself as he lowered his head.

After a deep breath, he rose his head to look towards Sköll, who Bikou and Tannin were keeping at bay.

"Shido?" Akeno spoke again. He didn't avert his eyes as he rose his hands in front of him, his katana appearing in a black flame. Once he unsheathed it, a golden flame enveloped the blade, the Seraph lowering it to his side.

 **"Don't worry. I'll be back this time,"** He whispered. The devil easily heard it and nodded her head slowly, still stunned by his appearance.

Shido disappeared in a burst of wind.

Bikou felt the shift in the air and knew what was coming. Dodging another swipe of the young wolf's claw, he struck it in the chest, sending the beast into the air.

There wasn't a chance to breathe as Shido sliced his blade through the wolf's neck, cutting it completely off.

Once both figures landed, he sheathed the blade before it disappeared in its black flames once more.

"Wow, so you've finally learned to control your nephilim powers?" Bikou asked as he walked up behind the heir.

 **"Yes, but now is not the time to gawk. We have to finish what we started,"** Shido replied. The monkey only chuckled.

"I think that things are wrapping themselves up. It seems to be time to go," he stated.

A very bright aura emitted from Vali, catching the heir's eye. Each jewel on her armour began to give off a bright rainbow glow, growing as the silverette began to speak.

 _"I, the one to awaken..."_

 _They are going to be blasted away!_

 _They certainly are going to be blasted away!_

Voices that do not belong to Vali echo in the area. Shido knew what was happening and sighed. For it to come to this point... It was the remaining thoughts of the past Hakuryuukou.

 _"I'm the Heavenly Dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything..."_

 _The dream will end!_

 _The illusion will begin!_

 _"I envy the infinite, and I consider the dream..."_

 _Everything!_

 _Yes, give us everything!_

 _"I will master the path of the road of domination of the White Dragon..."_

 _[And I shall lure you to the utmost purity!]_

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

The whole abandoned mining ground lit up with a bright light. Fenrir's mouth lit up along with Vali, covering it's entire body in the glow.

Shido growled. It seemed that the plan had faulted. He, nor Azazel, calculated Fenrir's children, so the fact that the wolf slipped away and bit down on Vali was also unexpected. That being said, the fact that Vali activated this form now hinder the Grigori leader's plan. They would have to leave otherwise risk everyone dying upon contact with the pressure of the dragons raw power.

"Kuroka! Teleport us and Fenrir to another location!" Vali shouted. She knew that too and rather no one else get involved.

Kuroka smiled and turned her hand towards the wolf and Hakuryuukou. The light got brighter but she was quick and the portal opened behind them.

Bikou was the first to move as he dropped kicked them into the portal before following closely behind.

Kuroka was the next to go, being sure to grab the chains before leaping through.

Arthur was next, charging through without a word.

Shido stood before the portal, hesitating to follow. He looked back, seeing as everyone had their eyes on him. The looks on their face, it was haunting. He didn't know whether to follow or not. He had to make a decision... Should he stay? Should he go?

He couldn't leave Rias and the gang alone with Loki.

But...there was also Fenrir and Vali. Of course, he knew that Vali could handle herself in Juggernaut Drive. Then she also had Bikou, Arthur, and Kuroka. And...Shido made himself a promise that he would make amends.

Akeno flashed in his mind, looking at him with those eyes. The same eyes he looked into and promised he'd protect.

"I _will get stronger so that I can fulfill my revenge!"_

 _'You better hold to that, Vali. Don't die on me just yet.'_

The Seraph opened his arms and closed the portal before turning back towards the god and everyone else.

Time to wrap things up for good.

 **There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Now, harems.**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Fem! Sirzechs, Lilith, Grayfia, and Gabriel**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Le Fay, and Ayame**

 **Anywho, that's about it. Not much to comment on this chapter. Later.**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	12. Amends: Part 1

**Alright. Before I even begin my usual shtick I want to say that this chapter took hours upon hours. I talked with two different people, they know who they are, about how I was going to set this up and my brain is fried.**

 **Another thing. _Devils Guard Dog_. People like the serious. I'm at a little writers block on how I want to continue it but I will once I get the inspiration.**

 **Till then, the other three stories are my priority.**

 **Also, a poll has gone up, for those who don't know, about** _ **Valkyrie's Hero**_ **and who's going to be the DxD girl for Valr. As I've said, this character needs to be thought on deeply before voting as she plays a very important part in his past.**

 **Now, without further delay, go crazy and enjoy the story.**

 **Also! HUGE LEMON THIS CHAPTER! That is all.**

Shido turned back to face the evil god, his eyes filled with such fire that the gold almost looked orange. They bore a serious and deadly look, the gold and black aura surrounding him growing to where the ground around him began to lift due to the pressure. Loki didn't know what to do as he backed up, looking at the nephilim with fear.

 _'What is this child... He's...beyond anything I've ever encountered before...'_

 **"Go to sleep."** It was a whisper over Loki's shoulder. The god's eyes widened before he felt a solid chop to the back of his neck.

Shido caught the Norse god in his arm before he began lowering them to the ground. Everyone rushed over to them. They surrounded the angel and god as the former touched the ground, placing the latter on the ground. The Seraph then looked up towards the Valkyrie.

 **"Rossweisse, was it? Can you seal him and return him to Odin?"** He asked. The half-god was a little shaken by him speaking to her but immediately nodded her head and began the spell process.

"What if he wakes up?" She asked, halfway through the binding process.

 **"Trust me. He won't wake up before I get back. Also, I've placed a temporary block on his powers until he returns to Asgard with you and Odin,"** he assured. Everyone heard his words but then turned to him shocked after they truly heard them.

"You're leaving again?" Raynare questioned, hurt depicted from her tone. Shido closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them, looking at the expectant faces of his friends and family. He knew they didn't want him to go but there was one last thing he had to wrap up before he could call himself "coming home".

 **"Only to help Vali. I promised her I wouldn't abandon her or the others, as I've promised you all. And I plan to uphold to both those promises. I won't be too long this time,"** he added before disappearing in a small burst of golden and black feathers.

Everyone looked at each other with worry. Was he going to be true to his words? Would he actually return this time? To stay?

"Let us put our trust in him. He looked to truly mean what he said," Baraqiel spoke up with a soft smile. The group looked at him, seeing the confidence in his... Well, they could tell he was confident. If he trusted Shido with such a look on his face, they could only hope that he was right. Nodding their heads, the group prepared to return home.

 _ **Flash!**_

Suddenly, something caught their eyes and all of them looked back to the evil god, who had begun to glow. It was blinding for a few seconds but once it settled, the flash revealed something that not only shocked the group but had them gasp in disbelief.

"No. Way."

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was getting harder to fend off Fenrir and Vali and the others was running low on time. Even in Juggernaut Drive, Vali was having a difficult time restraining the large wolf long enough for Arthur to use **Excalibur Ruler.** Kuroka couldn't even wrap the chains around him as the god-killer was ready for anything and was expecting it.

Vali was now a large, white scaled dragon. Her mask had turned into a maw, sharp fangs able to penetrate steel seen. Her gauntlets and boots formed into claws, her wings spread out, no longer like light particles but true dragon wings.

"Vali, how much longer can you go?" Arthur asked, hopping back to the dragons side. He tried to sink the sword in once more but the beast head-butted the blonde away before trying to snap at him once more.

"Not much longer since we just fought against Loki," she answered. She was at her limit to where she couldn't even divide anymore. They needed to figure something out or else Fenrir might gain momentum and strike again.

A roar echoed through the spacial area, bringing all attention to the ash wolf. The group turned to see Fenrir in a new battle, facing off against Shido. Their eyes lit up at his sudden appearance and a small bit of relief coursed through them.

The Seraph dodged a heavy claw before landing a clean punch to its muzzle, sending it sliding back. The beast shook it off and howled at the fallen angel. Shido wouldn't allow any breathing room.

He quickly followed with a flying kick, flipping the wolf until it slammed into a large hill. Following through my tackling it clear through the rock, sending it on its back, stunned.

Taking the time to speak, the nephilim turned to the others. **"Kuroka, wrap him up now!"** He shouted. The nekoshou was still a bit surprised to see him but shook it off at the sound of his voice and summoned the chains.

"Right! Nya!"

The thick cut bindings wrapped around the beast, restraining him once more. Fenrir still tried to fight against it, howling and biting at the chains, clawing to try and break free. The heir quickly moved forward and dropped kick it on top of its skull, slamming it into the ground, stunning it once more.

 **"Arthur!** " He shouted. The blonde moved forward, pulling **Excalibur Ruler.** The blade shined a bright golden before he pierced it through the beasts skull. There were no signs of injury or blood but a seal shimmered on its head, for a moment, signaling that it was now captured.

"His powers will be restricted but, as long as he's controlled, it is fine," Vali said as she exited Juggernaut Drive. Once her feet hit the ground, she lost her balance, falling into expectant arms. Looking up, the silverette met Shido, who was back in his original form. She smiled as she chuckled lowly.

"Thought you abandoned us for a second there..." She muttered. Shido just smiled back at her as he wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder.

"I made a promise...didn't I?"

"Vali, we have a message from Cao Cao," Bikou said urgently.

"What did he say?" She asked back, turning to the monkey Youkai.

"To put it simply, _'We will act on our own and you better not get in our way'._ Those were his exact words," he repeated. Vali closed her eyes and shook her head. Shido watched her facial features as she entered into deep thought.

Whatever was going through her mind wasn't pleasant as her facial tics every now and then showed she wasn't on hood terms with the Hero Faction leader.

"Cao Cao," she finally spoke, keeping it to a whisper. "Let's hope that nothing happens to both of us. Though, we won't hold back if you are to come at us." It seemed she has taken up her defensive precautions against him. Shido felt some relief as she now knew not to trust that man at all. Now it was just breaking her from Khaos Brigade completely.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Once the team returned to the hideout, everyone took their time to eat, rest, and heal any wounds. Fenrir was given to Le Fay who would watch over him and get him adjusted to the team. As well as spoil him like a child since the beast had shrunk to the size of a normal dog.

In the meantime, everyone else was in the main room, listening as Shido reported his dealings with the god, Loki. Once they learned of his capture, the group sat back, seemingly relaxed that he was in custody.

"I'd prefer him dead but good riddance. Whatever he was planning was idiotic and poorly planned," Vali chastised with a sigh of disappointment.

"As long as our mission was a success, right, nya," Kuroka replied with a shrug. She was just happy that she didn't have to work so hard anymore. Now the neko could go back to being lazy and plotting ways to get her sister back.

"What do you suppose we do about Cao Cao?" Arthur asked.

The group shared looks of narrowed eyes. Even Kuroka had grown serious with the mention of the faction leader. Just from his message, whatever he was planning wasn't good for anybody.

"Like I said, for now we let him do what he wants. But if in any way he betrays or involves us in his plans... I'll be sure he regrets it..." Vali growled. Shido could see that he actually got her thinking on the rest of Khaos Brigade's plans. She truly didn't want to be involved in their schemes and was after whatever it was she wanted revenge after her. She was only involving herself because of those strong enough around her. Other than that, she wasn't planning much of anything dealing with domination, or mass murdering, or anything of the sort.

If he could just push her a bit farther, maybe he could pull her to the Great Alliance's side and they could beat Khaos Brigade together. If only he knew of what she was so damn adamant about getting revenge for.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was late at night and everyone had turned in for bed. Well...almost everyone.

Vali laid awake in her bed, thinking on Shido's words. She knew he always meant good by her, he always had, but she couldn't leave, not yet. She still had vengeance to uphold and that required her to stay with all of these maniacal terrorists.

One of her main concerns was having Ophis on her side. She also needed Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay, and Fenrir. Her main need, however, was Shido. She needed all of them, even if she'd never admit it, to fulfill her goal and kill a certain someone.

But Shido. He said those things to her, told her that she didn't need to be apart of all of this. That there were plenty of other options. And that he'd always be there to protect her.

She didn't need saving. She wasn't a princess in distress or a weakling who always needed friends. She wielded **Divine Dividing,** one of the, now fourteen, Sacred Gear of Longinus. As well as being the descendant of the original Devil King Lucifer. She could obviously protect herself.

Why did his words still bother her then? Why did she still feel like something was bugging her? It was like an annoying, nagging feeling inside her and it wouldn't just go away. It burned her deep inside and she couldn't stand it.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

The Hakuryuukou shot up from her position in the bed. Who could be at her door so late at night?

It definitely wasn't Kuroka, who hated missing sleep. Bikou wasn't ballsy enough to try anything with her late at night. Arthur had some respect and knew the need of sleep. And Le Fay was too young and innocent to bother someone at this hour. That could only leave one person.

The silverette stood and walked over to the door. She opened it and on the other side was none other than Shido. The lack of light made it hard to see him but his glowing violet eyes were unmistakable.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked softly. His voice was caressing and gentle but serious and hard. Vali couldn't deny him and nodded her head before her voice either embarrassed her or spoke out against her thoughts.

Moving to the side, she allowed entrance to the Seraph who accepted it and moved into the middle of the room.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" She asked as she shut the door. For a few moments, he said nothing. He only glanced around the room, taking in all that he could making the silverette blush in embarrassment. There wasn't anything that made her uncomfortable with him looking around but there was that nervous feeling of him doing it anyway that made her cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson.

"You should know why I'm here to talk, Vali," he finally answered back. Her blush faded as he turned back looking at her hard. He had such a serious gaze. It reminded her of how he was in the fight just a few hours ago.

"What do you mean?" She replied. The Hakuryuukou was still confused on why he was here and couldn't piece anything together with his broad answers.

Shido sighed and turned himself fully around to face her. "Why are you so headstrong to get this...revenge that you'd work with a bunch of terrorist like Cao Cao or the late Old Maou Faction?" He asked.

Vali expected this situation to come back again. With the way the Seraph spoke about it before the mission, this conversation was inevitable. She just didn't want to deal with it so early again. Why does he even care anyway?

"It's none of your concern. This is between me and that person," she answered as she went to move past him. The silverette found a hand holding hers tight.

"Vali. Tell me why. I want to help you..."

"I don't need your help!" She shouted as she ripped her hand away. They stood back to back, once again in silence. Vali looked at her the floor, biting her lower lip. She immediately regretted yelling at him but she was serious. She didn't want him trying to push her for answers. If he found out, he might try to take her away from her goal. To try and turn her from pursuing her revenge. This was something she _needed_ to do, no matter what.

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" He asked softly. She flinched at his question. Why was he still bothering her with these questions? Why was he so persistent of learning of her past? "I want to know because I love you, Vali."

The silverette's eyes widened. She shot around to see him looking at her with concern. What had he just said? No, he didn't say those words. Those words that... She began to slightly shake under his gaze. The amount of worry and concern in his eyes. Why?

She moved closer and placed a shaking hand to his chest. It was bare and she could feel how warm he was. She quickly dismissed the thought as she turned back to face him. "W-What...did you say...?" She stuttered. She felt as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, smothering her in a tight, warm hug.

The Hakuryuukou didn't know how to respond, being as stiff as a board in the angel's arms. He was so warm and his embrace was so comforting. She could feel how safe they were and how it felt like nothing mattered. But it was such a surprise she didn't know how to react.

Was that the power of someone caring for you? The power of someone loving you?

The feeling was so foreign to the girl. It had been such a long time since she experienced this type of comfort. This numbing feeling in her chest. It warmed her inside. She felt so much relief just from this action. This motion had eased years of stress that had been placed on her. She still felt bothered by the issues but for that moment all she saw was the present.

For that moment, nothing mattered to her. All she wanted was for him to squeeze her tighter. This whole time, she thought she never needed to know this feeling. To rely on anyone or anything. That she would be alone forever. But now, experiencing the moment, she realized that she needed affection more than ever.

Vali slowly moved her hands upward and wrapped them around the nephilim's back, relaxing into his embrace as she squeezed him back. She nuzzled into his chest, listening to his slow and calm heartbeat. This is what they meant by having someone who truly loved you. Who would always be there when you needed them.

"Vali..." His sweet voice whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" She replied almost as softly.

"Please, let me in. So I can help you," he said softly but just as serious as before.

The wall appeared inside her again. The only thing keeping her from telling him. That feeling that he wouldn't go along with it and would try to change her. The probability that he may leave her because he didn't like her reasoning or because she wouldn't let him change her. Her last line of defence from letting someone truly into her heart ever again.

 _ **Squeeze**_!

She felt as his arms tighten around her once more, pulling her even closer to him. "Please..." He pleaded. His voice was so soft she barely heard it. But he was begging her and it radiated strong inside. Vali could feel herself growing weaker the longer he hugged her and the more he asked. She had to stay strong. She needed to know why he was being so persistent.

"Why do you want to know so badly...?" She asked. Her voice bad cracked and she clenched to his shirt tightly. She could feel his soft trembling and hear as he chuckled so softly.

"Didn't I say it already. It's because I love you, Vali Lucifer." This broke the final barrier. He said it again and she felt her last defences come crashing down. She pressed herself completely to him, wrapping her arms around his back as tight as she could. She trembled in his arms, holding back the water works that she had kept back for years. She wouldn't cry. She absolutely wouldn't cry. No one would see her fall to such weakness, not even the man before her.

"It's my grandfather," she said softly. Shido was slightly confused, rubbing her back to keep her relaxed and soothe. "The reason I seek power, the reason I joined Khaos Brigade, the reason for my existence, is all meant so that I can kill that man." She held so much hate and anger towards the man that Shido became very curious of the back story leading to this state of the silverette.

"Why do you hate him so?" He asked, resting his head on top of hers, soothing her still.

"He hated having his title stolen by the Devil King, Sirzechs Gremory. My father didn't care for such a 'petty title' he called it. He rather stay by my mother's side and raise me with her, together. Infuriated, my grandfather tricked both my father and mother into hating and abandoning me before he killed them not even days later..." The hurt and anger in her voice were so strong it was hard to tell which she felt more. For her grandfather to get her own parents to not only start hating her but abandon her as well. That was sickening.

Shido lost his parents at a young age, so he knew that much pain. But for her to actually know, and experience, their hate towards her. That was different.

The fallen angel knew of her grandfather. Rizevim Livan Lucifer. A man said to be as strong as Sirzechs and Ajuka. He didn't know much about him but learning that he had such a wicked and cold side, that a seal on anything pertaining to the man. He was sick and deserved whatever fate had for him.

No one should have to go through that kind of pain and the Seraph knew that Vali wouldn't stop until she achieved her goal and took that scum's life. He was no longer allowed to be called a man.

"I'm sorry Vali. I really am," the heir said softly. He felt her hands grab hold of him tight.

"It's a long lost, dull, memory that I, one day, hope to forget. All that matters now is killing that man with my bare hands and achieving my vengeance," she said with a low growl.

"And I'll be there every step of the way," Shido replied. She was surprised by his words and looked up to see him looking back. His eyes were still glowing and they showed that he meant every word. Vali could feel the water works but suppressed them again as she broke from the embrace.

The Hakuryuukou moved to the bed and sat down, trying to hold back the tears that were still fighting against her. As she was busy trying to did herself of them, she felt a weight push down on the mattress beside her. She opened her eyes and looked to her right to see Shido, looking at her with a soft gaze. She felt as his hand held hers, squeezing it reassuringly, as he brought his face close to hers.

"It's okay to cry," he said softly. He brought his forehead to hers, moving his nose against hers. Vali was beginning to shake again as her emotions were beginning to become unstable. She could feel her eyes start to sting. The heir grabbed her other hand and squeezed it like the first. "It's okay."

He then leaned forward and gently placed his lips to hers. She felt a jolt of electricity through the kiss and couldn't help as she leaned into it. Her hands moved up, instinctively wrapping around his neck as his did to her waist.

She could taste the fresh mint on his breath. Had he planned to kiss her or was this a coincident? Either way, she had been wanting this so much and now was able to experience it. She began to get more aggressive as she began to suck on his lower lip, her grip on his neck tightening.

Shido's arms pulled the silverette by her waist, bringing her closer to him as he began to suck on her lips himself. Being a bit more daring, he parted his mouth slightly and slid his tongue out to lick her upper lip. She was surprised as she pulled back a bit with wide eyes.

"W-What was that!?" She asked. The nephilim only grinned as he moved forward and licked her lips again. Vali gasped at the sensual action, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It's so cute to see you like this," Shido teased with a small grin.

"I am not cute!" She responded quickly. A blush grew a deeper shade and it only increased the angels sly smirk.

"Oh really? Then prove it to me," he replied. The Seraph didn't expect the situation to turn out this way but he wasn't going to complain about it either.

"H-How...?" She asked, sounding a bit hesitant. The male moved close, bringing their noses to touch again.

"Stick out your tongue." The girl was confused on why but slowly did so, showing the pink muscle to the angel.

Before she could ask what next, Shido move forward and took the tongue in his mouth, surprising the Hakuryuukou. She felt as his tongue poked and slid across hers. Her blush grew heavier as he swirled his tongue around hers, guiding her around his mouth, allowing her to feel every inch. She could taste the mint toothpaste and even the chicken he had for dinner.

Just as she was getting use to the feeling, she felt as he pushed her tongue back into her mouth. She began to freak out as she felt his tongue exploring every crevice and nook she had. The muscle slid over each teeth and he suckled against her own tongue, making her mind scramble to try and figure out what was going on.

She couldn't think straight as he finally shoved his tongue as deep as he could before slowly pulling his tongue back, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two. Vali was panting hard as she held onto his shoulders. Shido only smiled as he licked the remaining spit from his cheek.

"What *pant* was *pant* that?" She asked, breathing heavily. He slowly lifted her face with his finger cupped under her chin.

"It's only the starter," he whispered. The angel moved forward, sticking out his tongue as he gently licked up the side of her neck. Vali shivered from the wet sensation dragging up her jawline to her cheek. She then gasped as his firm hand took a hold of one of her breasts. A foreign feeling inside her began to cause her to tremble as she tried to hold in the noises that were building up.

Shido continued to massage her breast as he move down, kissing and licking her collarbone.

"Hnnnn... _haaah_..." She continued to groan behind her lips, trying her hardest to keep it in. The soft, ticklish sensation against her shoulders and neck was becoming unbearable as she only wanted to scream more.

Finally, the angel slipped his hand under her shirt, taking a handful of her once more, causing her eyes to widened. She was prepared for the sudden sensation and released a loud moan in response.

"So you're not wearing a bra I see," he whispered in her ear. His fallen angel blood was releasing this lustful side of him and he could feel himself letting it take control as his grin grew more sadistic.

"*moan* I wasn't expecting anyone to *moan* come," she replied. One eye was shut as she was trying to control herself and not look at the heirs eyes. She knew the minute she made eye contact, she'd let herself go.

"Come on, this is good for both of us..." He whispered huskily in her ear before licking it. Vali shivered again, shutting her eyes as she could feel a burning sensation in her lower gut. "You know you want it..."

He pinched her nipple, the sensation throwing her over the edge. The silverette threw her head back and released a loud moan as she reached her high. It didn't last long and she soon found herself panting heavily again as she now laid in Shido's arms.

"Wow, I can't believe I made you finish without even touching you down there. Could it be you've never gotten off before?" He teased.

"I've *pant* never had the *pant* need to," she answered. She felt weak at that point but the pleasure flowing through her was undeniable. She wanted more of it. "You better *pant* take responsibility," she said.

Shido was already one step ahead of her as he already moved her to the head of the bed, hovering over her with his arms on both sides of her hip. His grin was so sly and his eyes were narrowed with mischievous intent.

"I'll definitely be sure to, my little dragon," he cooed. She wondered what he meant by that but soon found her answer as his hands grasped the hem of her shorts, yanking them down in one go. Her blush was as deep as it could go as she now realized, he was staring directly at her womanhood. "My, my, no panties either. You are a very naughty girl," he teased as he looked at his prize with satisfaction.

"Don't just stare! It's embarrassing," she muttered, the blush on her face easily seen in the dark.

"Then don't mind if I do," he replied as he leaned down and blew a soft breath against her lower lips. She shivered from the feeling and soon found herself clutching the bed sheets tightly. Shido had slowly dragged his tongue from the base to her top, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her entire being. He flicked his tongue over her nub a couple of times, forcing her to grip the sheets even harder to where they nearly ripped.

He continued this action for a few seconds before he felt her spasm. Pulling his tongue away, he slid a finger inside, feeling as she tightened on him immediately.

Shido rose himself to look her in the eyes. Vali's were shut tight as he continued to slide his finger in and out. Her moans were at a steady pace and her blush was near glowing in the night.

"It must feel so good~," he moaned in her ear. Vali turned her head to side. She couldn't look at him. She wouldn't look at him. "You look so cute in this state, Love." He continued his soft gentle words.

Vali began to feel that burning sensation in her core once more. She rose her hands high above her head, grabbing onto the headboard as she prepared for the pleasure to wash over.

Suddenly, the stimulation stopped and the build up began to fade. Vali's eyes shot open, curious as to why the heir ceased his actions.

She regretted it as she came face to face with his violet hues. The grin on his face showed that he knew she would open her eyes. Mentally cursing herself, Vali began to feel herself drowning in his lust-filled, glowing eyes. They were like hypnotic devices and she had fallen under his spell.

"All you have to do is relax," he said softly. The Seraph never knew how bad he wanted to do this with her till now. All he wanted to do at this point was please her till she cried his name.

Vali knew what was to come next, due to Azazel, and felt her heart pounding. Shido moved himself up as she grabbed his shorts and pulled them down slowly. She gasped at the realization once the article of clothing was completely off.

"You're not wearing underwear either..." She muttered. She looked up to see the smile on his face. It wasn't lustful or perverted but was now gentle and warm. Despite the situation.

"Heh, well, I looked forward to doing this with you," he answered with a blush of his own.

"You planned this?" She asked back.

"More like I was prepared," he replied.

Vali looked into his eyes for a moment. She saw the genuine love he had for her as well as the amount of lust hidden behind it. He wanted this just as badly as she did and she knew that trying to deny it now would only make things difficult between them.

Besides, he was the one she wanted to give her first time to.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips. Shido was surprised by the action but looked down to see Vali with a sly smirk of her own.

"I expect a good time then, darling," she whispered, adding the nickname for extra effect. The fallen angel just smiled back as he lowered himself to place his lips next to her ear.

"You'll get more than just that, Love." His voice was so low and his breath was so warm. Vali couldn't help but wiggle in anticipation. The angel rose a finger, a light flickering at the tip before he turned back to her. No one would hear anything tonight.

Shido made sure he was lined up before sliding himself in. He was met with some resistance but kept pushing his way through. Vali bit her lower lip, trying to keep from screaming in both pain and pleasure. The stimulations before paled in comparison to what she was feeling now.

It was a few minutes of pushing, and stopping due to Vali's tightness, but the nephilim soon found himself at her barrier, stopping him from any further movements. He looked into her eyes for the okay and was given the silent nod. He carefully pulled out just a bit before ramming back in and breaking the wall.

Vali immediately felt pain like none before as she released a loud cry. It hurt as bad as when Fenrir bit down on her, maybe even worse. She choked on her gasps of air as her nails dug into Shido's neck. She cringed and shook as she tried to bare the pain, squirming as she hoped it would subside soon.

Shido could see she was in so much pain. He moved down and started to kiss her, massaging her body to help ease the pain as much as he could. The silverette tried her hardest to focus on him, trying to distract herself from the pain. Slowly, she began to feel it fade and her body began to loosen and relax once more.

Once the pain subsided completely, she began to rock her hips back and forth. The angel felt her anticipation and complied as he began to move his hips with her. He kept the movements slow, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation of pleasure. Wave after wave of gratification washed over her each time he hilted himself inside, slid out, and hilted again. The feeling was amazing and she began to find herself wanting it to increase.

Vali started to move her hips faster, signaling Shido that she was use to him. The heir responded by moving his hips faster, synchronizing with her as his thrusts became instinctively harder with his speed.

The dragon girl was now beginning to experience even more pleasure at a rapid pace from the speed and she could feel him growing even bigger inside her. This feeling was overwhelming as her heart began to race and her moans increase in volume and frequency. Her grip increased on his neck and hips as she thrusted herself back onto him with enough force to create a loud slapping noise that sounded from where their hips met.

Vali could feel her brain going numb as her thoughts began to fade. All she could focus on was constant thrusting and pleasure that courses through her, sending her into such a blank state. She didn't want this feeling to end but her lack of experience left her falling short as the, now familiar, feeling in her core built up again.

"S-S-Shido..." She muttered out as her body began to tense. She felt as her lower half tightened on his manhood and she arched back as far as she could as she reached her final high. She screamed out as loud as she could as her body went rigid.

There wasn't a moment of pause between her coming down and a warm feeling of shots shooting through her. She felt as Shido went rigid as well, biting down onto her shoulder as the warm liquid filled her inside. She lost herself again as her high raced through her again, almost as powerful as the first. Whatever just happened made her mind ho completely blank as her vision blurred.

It took several minutes for her to figure out where she was and what had happened. Once she did, however, she could see Shido by her side, looking at her with a soft gaze. Both of them were still panting hard and were covered in sweat but Vali felt so refreshed and stress free that nothing mattered at the point in time.

She turned over to look back at the Seraph who was still just looking at her. Once their eyes met, he smiled softly.

"Hope it was to your liking," he said softly. She smiled back as she moved closer to him, nuzzling into his side.

"It was and so much more," she replied, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her in his warm embrace. A few minutes passed and they laid there in silence as Shido absentmindedly stroked her hair. "So, you'll be returning to them soon?" Vali finally asked.

"Yes. I have promised to uphold between both of you and I won't break either," he replied. She wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"That's fine. Just...make sure you return, okay?" She still needed him, no matter what. Letting him go was hard enough, she just hoped that when she does, he'll come back.

"Why not join me, Vali?" He asked in return. He heard her sigh as her arms tightened slightly.

"I still require the others. There are still key points I need to accomplish here before I think of leaving Khaos Brigade," she answered.

"Then I'll help every step of the way. So I can get you away from all of this before the worst is to come," Shido replied with an assuring tone. Vali smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest again.

"Thank you, Shido. I love you," she said softly. His already present smile grew as he hugged her even closer to him.

"Love you too."

 **There you go. The next chappy.**

 **Harem:**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Fem! Sirzechs, Lilith, Grayfia, and Gabriel**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Le Fay, and Ayame**

 **Nothing more but to review, PM, and other stuff.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	13. Amends: Part 2

**Hey everyone. It's been a bit since I updated the story but I'm really building up my latest one _The Devil's Savior_ if you haven't known and I do recommend you check it out.**

 **But here we go with this chapter, which I made a little longer for everyone's patience. I hope you enjoy.**

Everyone was walking to Kuoh Academy with their heads hung low. All night they waited for Shido to come home but he never showed.

Now, feeling exhausted and heartbroken, the group trudge to school, trying to survive another day. The whole gang didn't talk to each other, the depressed aura surrounding them to the point no one even dared cross them. Even Rossweisse and Ayame felt dragged down by the heavy tension.

Turning the final corner, the group straightened themselves, as best they could, to take on another day of school. One of the places most remember first meeting Shido. As well as the place that he left them.

Ever since the heir's departure the group had found school to lose its original brightness and fun, and they couldn't help but follow the vibe as well.

It got so bad to the point where Issei didn't even have the strength to peep on the girls in the school. In fact, he wouldn't do anything remotely echii. That by itself was scary.

The entire school also noticed the shift in aura from the ORC members and wondered what happened to all of them. None of the beauties were the same and it all traced back to the day Shido disappeared from school. Just before summer break in fact. And that was almost two months ago.

At the gate, Rias could see Sona waiting for them. It wasn't odd to see her there, being the Student Council President, but she wasn't welcoming students at all. On the contrary, she looked to be frantically searching around. It wasn't until she spotted the large group coming down the street that her eyes widened in relief.

She rushed towards to them, the club members stopping as they waited for her to reach them.

"Rias!" Sona called as she moved towards her best friend.

"What is it, Sona?" Rias asked with a yawn of exhaustion. Normally, she would have wondered why her old friend was so distressed but, at that moment, she didn't have the strength.

Sona grabbed the heiress by the shoulders and started to shake her violently, in an attempt to wake her up.

"You won't believe it! It's a miracle from the Four Great Satans!" She answered, trying to sound as positive as she would allow herself. The group didn't look the least bit interested and settled for blinking and staring.

"What could it be, Sona-kaichou?" Issei asked from behind his king. "We're tired from waiting for Shido all night, so can this wait till later?" He released a yawn of his own.

"Don't you understand!? It _is_ Shido!" She shouted towards the brunette. She could see the entire group was exhausted by the bags under their eyes and the lack of vibrance in them that they would usually carry.

It took a quick shift as the club members eyes widened at the mention of the Seraph's name.

"You're lying..." Raynare muttered.

"This has to be a joke. A cruel sick joke just to try and get a reaction out of us..." Mittelt added. Sona was about two seconds from slapping them. Why would she lie about this!? That man had left an impression on all of them and it showed for the past few weeks. Hell, they probably would have died in the Loki fight, from their lack of luster, if Shido wasn't there.

"This isn't a joke! I'm serious, he's back!" The president exclaimed. The group casted glances at one another, their eyes wide with hope. Could it be? Was it really true?

Only one way to find out.

Everyone ran to the school gates, Sona close behind. Everyone turned the corner onto the school grounds and their eyes widened to full size once they saw it.

All the students of Kuoh Academy stood outside, looking up at the roof of the school.

Long black hair. Violet eyes. Pale skin. Posture that radiated power and strength. It was definitely him.

There, leaning against one of the poles, was none other than Shido Yuudai, a large smile plastered across his face.

He was dressed in his school uniform and was looking down directly at the group of devils, angel, and fallen angels that had just arrived.

Further below him, a large sign hung, a message written in big bold letters.

 _'I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused but I'm back for good this time.'_

The entire school could only stare, everyone shell shocked. The nephilim could understand the regular students but the supernatural ones were a different story. He saw them, literally yesterday, and they're looking at him as if he wasn't there fighting by their side at all against Loki.

Maybe he should have returned last night. But, then again, Vali also needed him. It was so conflicting but right now he had to focus on the group below him. They may have saw him less than twenty-four hours ago but he might as well act like they hadn't seen him at all.

Shido stepped off from the pole and sighed as he could see the entire student body still speechless.

His eyes stayed on the supernatural group, who still looked on in complete disbelief. He really couldn't blame them either. Making them wait so long. Even still, he had business to handle as soon as school was over. But he had to spend as much time with them as he could.

Back on the ground, the entire club had the same thoughts running through their heads and the same feelings rushing through them in a complete mess.

They felt relief, joy, happiness, and longing. As well as rage, anger, aggravation, and sadness.

Each one of them, save Rossweisse and Ayame, had streaks of tears flowing down their cheeks and didn't notice them, their minds too distracted as they were completely focused on the Seraph.

His smile turned to a grin as he then stepped off the roof.

The first reaction was a large gasp from every student. Then, they all watched with gaping mouths as he grabbed the large banner from one of its sides and swung down to the ground safely. He slid to a stop, yanking down the rest of the banner. It fell behind him and the male fallen angel looked back at the large mass of teenagers.

The entire courtyard took a pregnant silence while everyone stared at Shido and he stared right back. He allowed them to take in what he did and it looked to override their brains as no one said a word for five minutes. If this went on any longer, everyone would be late to class.

Once Shido felt like he had enough of the staring contest, he started to walk forward. No one obstructed his path, stepping aside immediately, as he walked past every student, heading straight for the Occult Research Club.

The entire group was frozen, none of them believing that what was happening was actually happening. It still felt like a dream. A large dream where all of them were somehow having it at the exact same time. They really needed to rest.

It wasn't until Shido was waving his hand in front of her face that Rias came back to reality. She jumped at the action and blinked twice before turning to the nephilim.

"Hey, I told all of you I'd be back. I didn't want to see any of you cry over me," he said softly. His voice was more than enough to break everyone else out of their trances as they turned to the future Grigori leader. "I'm so sorry," he apologized with a sad smile.

"S-Shido?" It was Murayama who said his name. His bitter smile widened at bit as he placed his hands on his hip.

"I don't know who else I could be," he replied jokingly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _[SHIDO!]_

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The fallen angel was clobbered to the ground as thirteen people tackled him at once.

Deja vu.

For a few seconds, all he saw were stars before he shook his head. Once his vision was clear, he looked to see the group of students hugging and squeezing him with all their might. Once again, he could feel himself getting soaked from the tears and he wouldn't be able to dry it off with a quick fly, either.

There was a jumble of words and sentences the heir couldn't understand at all as the entire supernatural club tried talking at once. The only things he could point out where the excessive use of "Baka" and his name. Other than that, nothing else could really be understood.

Shido couldn't contain his laughter and bursted out in a hysterical fit. It was more than enough to be heard by the entire courtyard and the group stopped their commotion in confusion. They stared at him as he clutched his hand with one arm while the other laid over his eyes. What was so funny to the fallen angel?

"S-Sorry guys, it's just been a while since we've been like this. And it's funny that you all haven't changed in the slightest," he explained before chuckling lightly.

Another silence lowered into the area.

The nephilim didn't like the silence at all and looked down to see something that nearly made him wet himself. Everyone was looking at him with a demonic glare, even the angel, that released a dark aura around them. It was different than before, no longer being depressed or upset, but infuriated and raging.

Shido easily felt the dark emotions and began to sweat profusely. "I mean it in a good way!" He tried to correct. It was too late as the damage was already done.

The group slowly stood and everyone glared at him with with looks that could kill. Shido gulped audibly and flipped onto his feet. He spun on his heel and sprinted off with the group following closely behind.

"I said in a _good_ way!" He shouted back, dodging a random chair that was aimed at his head. "Where the hell did you get a chair!? We're outside!"

"Don't let him escape!"

 _"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

-XOXOXOXOX-

The entire school day, Shido had the entire student body's undivided attention. Of course, with his return after about two months, and the stunt he pulled off earlier, how could anyone ignore him. Even the teachers looked and called on him all day.

He would have been rung dry if he didn't have Azazel as a guardian. A lot of the stuff they asked were things a normal student wouldn't have been prepared for. But Shido just so happened to be different since he had a father figure who was a knowledge addict.

Once the final bell rung, Shido fell back in his chair, gasping for air. Never had he felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. With the constant stare of his senseis', and fellow peers, the nephilim honestly thought he would have spontaneously combusted.

There wasn't even another second to breath before he felt the entire class gather around his desk. He flinched from the sudden speed they came towards him with, fear in his eyes from the hungering looks in theirs. Humans were very scary creatures when they wanted to be. He should know, he's half human.

 _"Shido-san, where have you been?"_

 _"We were so worried about you!"_

 _"I heard you had family to take care of!"_

 _"I heard you were apart of a secret service and had to invade an enemy country to receive valuable information!"_

 _"I heard that you had a secret child with a western girl and had to leave to go be with her."_

Shido turned to the last student with a look of concern for them. Where, in the seven seas of the earth, did that person hear that rumor from?

"It was none of that. I was on an intense training trip with some old friends and didn't realize how much time went by until I actually returned," he answered.

" _Oh, I see."_

 _"That makes sense."_

 _"Well then, Shido-san, are you dating anyone at the moment?"_

The heir nearly choked on his spit as the sentence came out of nowhere. He turned to the female who asked that to see her blushing shyly. Did he need to carry water bottles with him because he hasn't even been back a whole day and they're already hitting on him again.

"Ano...why...?" He asked, a sweatdrop forming at the side of his head.

"Well...the school festival is coming up and...I wanted to know if you were taking anyone..." She answered, shrinking from the embarrassment. Shido could only blink with slightly widened eyes.

"I, ano...no..."

Grave mistake.

 _"Go with me then?"_

 _"No, go with me!"_

 _"No, you should go with me. I'll let you touch my breasts."_

 _"Oh please, he's not a pervert. I'll make you an amazing bento everyday."_

 _"Even if he's not a pervert, he still has needs. How about coming over to my house afterwards?"_

Shido found himself at the edge of his seat as the girls had edged so close to him. His personal bubble was busted and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon unless he thought of something.

"Oh, well, I think I'll choo- Look, a squirrel!" He shouted, pointing behind everyone.

Where did that lame excuse of an escape come from? How, in the hell, was that going to-

 _[Where!?]_

Everyone turned around, searching for the non existent furry rodent. Shido, in the meantime had a deadpanned expression on his face.

 _'You've got to be kidding me. What cruel god is playing with my life...'_

He didn't waste the opportunity and disappeared in a plume of black feathers. Once the group turned back, they noticed the nephilim's disappearance.

"Dammit, Miyu, this is the third time!"

"What!?"

-XOXOXOXOX-

Shido finally arrived in the ORC and released a heavy sigh. Everyday after the bell he told himself that he would have to immediately make his escape. He didn't think that calling out squirrel and pointing in a random direction would work for very long.

"Shido-kun!" Came a shout of joy. The fallen angel sighed before he was tackled for the umpteenth time that day.

Luckily, he landed on the couch and was able to see his latest assailant. It was Akeno, and she was practically beaming. Shido was actually surprised to see her so happy.

At the Loki meeting, she looked like a complete mess. But now, she looked like the exact opposite. Her hair was straight, her skin was glowing, her clothing was pressed and clean, and the light in her eyes was shining bright. He didn't think he ever saw her this happy since they...

"Akeno, I can tell you're happy to see me again," he joked as he sat up. The hybrid stayed in his lap as she moved her hands on both of his sides, holding the back of the couch. The nephilim was surprised by the movement and looked back at the devil with confusion.

She moved herself up just a bit, placing herself at a higher position and allowing her to look down on the heir.

For a moment, there was silence between the two. Shido continued to stare at her while Akeno's bangs covered her eyes and hid her expression.

"You don't know how happy I am to have you back," she muttered. Her voice sounded shaky and her tone seemed very weak. A lone tear streaked down her cheek and plopped onto Shido's making his eyes widened as her hair shifted from her eyes.

Her eyes were watery and a few droplets could be seen starting to run down her face. "You don't know what it was like to be abandoned, again. It hurt...to see you leave me. To leave all of us. And for what!? Just so you could get stronger!?" She asked, anger starting to seep into her voice.

Shido could feel the guilt start to build up inside him. He clenched his pants as he grit his teeth. He knew he was wrong and knew that this was coming as soon as he came back. And yet, it still hurt so much to hear it. No matter how long he mentally prepared himself, it would never have been enough seeing the hurt on his childhood friends face. But...

"I had to leave. I didn't want to hurt any of you-"

"That's a lie!" Akeno shouted, shaking her head.

"It's not!" Shido tried to reply, moving forward just a bit.

"Shut up!" She shouted, silencing him as he laid back in the seat. "You know that you'd never hurt us, no matter who or what you were or would become," she yelled at him. The amount of anger in her eyes scared him and made him feel like scum. Worse than scum actually.

Shido swallowed a large lump in his throat as he felt the guilt weighing him down even heavier. It was too much, especially coming from the woman in front of him. She looked so hurt, so betrayed. And it wasn't because he had to leave this time. No, it was because he chose to abandon them. To leave them the way that they were when they would have needed him most.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?" She questioned, her voice returning to its weak and hurt state.

The nephilim didn't answer for a bit as he just sat there, staring at his own two hands. He could see the tears that stained them and the blood that leaked from his nails. How could he stand to look at her, let alone talk to her again. What she said was true. There were so many options and his choices were idiotic and rushed.

Again, when he thought he was ready to face his problem, the world reminded him that illusions were different from reality. And reality always hit harder.

"I'm sorry..." He finally mumbled.

"What did you say?" Akeno asked, looking down at him.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated, turning away from her piercing gaze. The ebony haired beauty grabbed his face and turned him back to face her. She looked him directly in the eyes with a gaze that dared him to look away again.

"Say it again."

"I'm sorry."

"Again."

"I'm sorry."

 _"Again!"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _"AGAIN!"_

 _"IM SORRY!_ "

Akeno stared at him for several long seconds before she finally let go of him and stood. She crossed her arms under her breast and glared at him while radiating anger.

It didn't last long though, Akeno being who she was. "You better be," she finally said with a soft smile. Shido smiled back as he stood up next to her.

"I truly am. And I promise with every fiber of my being, that I'll never abandon or leave you again," he said as he grabbed her hand. She allowed him to do so and turned back to him to see his apologetic smile.

As much as she wanted to resist him, he was the man she loved and she couldn't fight that.

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him. The angel stared into her eyes lovingly before he leaned in and kissed her softly, making sure to put all of his emotions behind it.

Akeno didn't try to resist and kissed him back, meeting his emotions with her own. She rose on the tip of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and sighed into his lips. She waited so long to feel his soft lips against hers and felt so happy to be with him again.

"Oi!" Came a shout as the door flung open. The rest of the club members came into the room just as the couple broke the kiss and turned back to face them.

There was a pregnant silence as both sides stared at one another. Shido gulped audibly from the unreadable stares they were giving him. Akeno simply smiled, showing that she was the most important in the nephilim's heart.

"Hey kiddos," Azazel said from behind everyone. The group turned back to see the Grigori leader in his usual business suit, sitting at the desk with his feet kicked up on the top.

"You're still in my chair!?" Rias asked angrily, switching her attention to the leader. He chuckled a bit, waving his hand dismissively.

"Not for long. Me and Shido have some final pieces of business to wrap up," he answered with a grin.

The groups eyes widened slightly as they turned to the younger Seraph. Shido didn't say anything and kept a stoic expression looking away from them.

"Shido?" Akeno asked hesitantly. The teacher rose a brow.

"You didn't tell them?"

"It's nothing to be worried about," the nephilim replied.

"While it's nothing too serious, it's still very important to address, Shido," Azazel commented as he stood from his seat.

"What is it?" Raynare asked. The group turned towards the faction leader as he walked around the desk.

"The reason Shido didn't come back earlier than he did was because he was on trial with the alliances' council," he began to explain. The club members shot to see the nephilim's thinned lips and blank expression.

He was obviously upset by the situation, his clenched fists being the indication. "The council was going to imprison him for his 'betrayal' during the faction meeting."

The clubroom filled with simultaneous gasps from everyone.

"That's more than nothing, Azazel. Thi-" Azazel rose a hand, silencing them.

"That's not the issue. I was able to . A simple secret mission to discover the enemy's plans eased their concern," the Seraph stated.

"So...why does he need to leave?" Rias asked, stepping forward.

"The incident with Loki. We're going to go deal with the latest issue you reported when you brought the god in. Shido is currently the only one the Evil God wants to talk to, so we must abide by the demand and send him in," Azazel explained.

"But Loki is the God of trickery. It could be a trap!" Issei shouted. Shido rose his arm in front of them and he looked back with a hard look in his eyes.

"It's fine. It's what I must do to make up for the wrongs I've done. And I'll be sure that Loki doesn't have the chance to do anything."

The group looked at him with worry. They just got him back and he was leaving again.

What was this cruel game that was being played? Why were they losing the one they finally got back?

Shido walked over to Azazel and the leader placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't be long. Just hang on a little bit longer." They disappeared in a swirl of black feathers and the group casted glances at one another.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, what plans _do_ you have for the god?" Azazel asked as the two Seraphs walked down a hallway.

"There's no plan," Shido replied nonchalantly. The older man looked at him with a risen brow.

"Then what if Loki tries something?" He asked.

"Something tells me the god won't try anything," Shido answered with a shrug.

This made Azazel slow down to a stop. The angel who usually planned things out before just about anything and always had something prepared, in case shit hit the fan, just said he didn't have a plan. And it just so happened to be when he was going against a god who was known for being crafty and out witting some of the smartest and wisest historical figures. At the same time with there being the large possibility of the god wanting revenge because the fallen angel did what he did...

Was he high? Drunk? Sick? Was he even Shido?

The fellow Seraph looked back with a risen brow. The father figure crossed his arms, looking to be against the idea of his surrogate son going into a cell with a god who tried to kill him less than seventy-two hours ago.

"How can you be so sure of that? That rebellious fool tried to attack four different factions in hopes of putting an end to our peace treaty. And tried to kill you along with your friends as well," the leader stated matter-of-factly.

The heir placed a finger to his chin, entering a moment of thought. He then turned back with a blank expression.

"Just call it a gut feeling," he answered. The leader was about ready to face vault but kept himself calm.

Azazel settled for staring at teenager for a long period of time. His eyes stayed on Shido's and neither looked to relent. The former was completely against the idea and his eyes seemed to narrow further. Shido's kept himself calm and his eyes gained more confidence until it looked almost arrogant. His stoic expression was unwavered and he didn't look to be backing down against the older Seraph.

After a good five minute showdown, Azazel finally sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But the very second that traitor tries anything you are to get out of there, understood?" The older Seraph did not look to back down on this subject. No matter how long they would stand there he was going to make sure the heir agreed to that. He did not want Shido doing anything stupid, especially with the sneaky mind the trickster god had.

Odin could place thousands of seals on Loki's cage but that didn't mean the inside was safe at all for those who walked in without proper preparations.

"I understand," Shido answered, nodding his head. He received one from his father figure and both continued down the hall once more.

The two angels then came to a door that had two Valkyries guarding it. Between them, Odin waited. He was an elderly looking man with wrinkles and spots all over his face. His beard was pure white and stretched down to his ankles. He was dressed in a peculiar hat and long white robe with a blue shoulder cape, decorated with a few jewels that shone in the dim light hallway. In his hand, he held a long staff with a pointed spear tip of gold and blue that radiated power with the an ancient aura.

Once the King of the Norse noticed the two Seraphs, he turned stepping in front of their path. His eyes were narrowed at the fallen angels, more specifically Shido, with a calculative look.

"So, I take it your this brats successor?" The elderly man questioned. Shido glared back at the god before nodding his head.

"Yes, I am. And I take it your that despicable excuse of a god's father?" He replied. The two continued to stare at each for a long time before Odin began to laugh.

It surprised the nephilim and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I like you, kid. You'll make a much better leader than this brat," he snidely remarked, jabbing a thumb in Azazel's direction. The leader took that in offence and gained a deep scowl on his, usually laid back, face.

"Shut it, you perverted geezer!" He retaliated. He was really starting to get annoyed by this old man the more he was forced to meet him. He was barely able to survive the peace treaty but this was tempting him to push the elderly man down the stairs one good time.

"Heh, upset Azazel-boy? Should be expected from your past. Hey kid, your pops ever told you about the time he tried to sleep with a Yuki-onna from Kyoto," Odin continued to scoff.

"Just shut your trap and take him down to Loki!" The older Seraph shouted, his anger evident by the large light spear in his hand.

Odin's expression changed as soon as the name of the trickster god exited the governor's mouth. His playful side was quickly replaced by the one of a leader. His expression turned serious and the temprature in the room dropped quickly. Azazel noticed the shift and calm down as he realized the king was getting down to business.

Odin turned to look at Shido who had never changed his blank look through the entire exchange. "You realize what you're getting into, dealing with Loki, correct?"

"With all due respect, Odin-sama, I handle your son once, I think I'll be fine against him again," he answered back. The gods eyes lowered and Azazel looked away at the mention of the "S" word. Even the Valkyrie dared not look at the fallen angel.

"I won't question your power, child, but things aren't what you think," the god stated. Shido furrowed his brows. Odin sighed and turned to the door before waving to the young women to open it. They did so without hesitation and he turned back to the nephilim. "You'll just have to see for yourself."

The heir looked towards Odin before turning to Azazel, who was avoiding eye contact. Now cautious, the boy walked up to the door. He casted one quick glance back before turning and looking inside.

It was a long staircase descending for some time before a small opening could be seen. Said opening, bottom of the stairs, could be seen emitting a faint blue light. The nephilim could only assume that was Loki.

Taking a deep breath, the Seraph began his descend. He took two steps and the door was quickly shut behind him. He didn't look back or freak out but continued his descent without breaking stride. He knew what he was getting into and could tell that everything would be fine. And he could always restrain Loki if anything went south.

It didn't take the angel long before he reached the bottom of the steps and when he looked up, his eyes immediately shot open.

In front of him was a cell with intricate symbols and designs across the bars. A large barrier spell was also seen placed upon the cage with restrictions and confining seals surrounding it and the walls. Next were the many suppression seals that littered the ground and walls as well, allowing for no usage of spells by the looks of it.

But it wasn't the cage itself that shocked the Seraph. It was the person sitting inside of it that caught his attention. The person opened their eyes and looked up to Shido before a soft smile came to their lips.

"Ah...heir of the Grigori, it's good to see you again," they said, whilst opening their arms in a welcoming gesture.

The fallen angel was too shocked to even return the greeting. In front of him, who he originally thought was Loki, was someone else.

It was a woman.

She had the hair just as Loki had with very similar robes and jewels. Her facial structure was also very similar still having the look of a delinquent but it was much more feminine in its features.

That wasn't all for her "features" either as her body was also amazingly curvaceous. She had breasts that rivaled Akeno's and hips that were wide and perfect for birthing. As well as the possibility of having a teasing sway that would make jaws drop. There was also an opening in her robe that now revealed her flat stomach and perfectly arched back. Also, with way she was sitting, allowed a look at her well toned long legs that looked so smooth and soft at the same time. And finally, her posterior was absolutely stunning with the perfect plumpness but at the same time looked firmed from years of training.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Shido finally got out, in shock.

"Hm, whatever do you mean? It's me, Loki," the woman answered with a smile as if it was the most obvious thing.

Shido's mouth hung open as he just stared. Loki pouted a bit before she pounded a fist into her open palm. "Oh, I know what it is! My hair, right?"

The nephilim face vaulted.

He quickly recovered and watched as the god snapped her fingers and her hair immediately fell from its gravity defying style. He then watched as she played with it for a bit before she nodded in satisfaction once she finished.

The trickster now had her hair stretching down way past her posterior, allowing it to lay across the floor, with bangs covering her left eye and reaching to her cheek. "Better?" She asked innocently.

Shido was still shell shocked. The last time he saw Loki, which wasn't even three days ago, he was one hundred percent sure she was a he. Like sausage and meatballs he.

What the hell happened!?

When did this happened!?

Why didn't anyone tell him prior to this!?

"L-Loki...what happened to you?" He asked, trying to get past his initial shock, which was very hard to do.

The god simply smiled and moved closer to the bars. She gestured Shido to take a seat, which he hesitantly did. They both came a couple of feet apart, the sealed bars being the only thing between them.

"Hmm, where to start?" Loki hummed as she placed a finger to her chin. If the nephilim was in any other situation than right now, he would have had to admit that she looked pretty cute with the expression.

"How about the whole gender switch..." Shido offered.

"Ah, great idea!" The Evil God complemented, clapping her hands together. "Well, first off, I have to ask. Was that the first time you used that form to defeat my children and myself?" The heir was taken back from the question but nodded his head. "I see. Then that would explain why you're so confused," she mumbled aloud.

"What do you mean, Loki?" Shido asked.

"Well, I'm the god of mischief and trickery. But I have a knack for sensing deceit and corruption. A little perk of mine, hehe," she began to explain, giggling at the end. The heir sweatdropped but still paid very close attention. "So, when you first unleashed that form I was very confused."

"About what?" He questioned, raising his brow.

"That form is both a mixture of pure and corrupted energies. Those energies normally wouldn't coexist in the same being and would obliterate it to pieces, and yet, somehow, you survived and in fact controlled it. To an extent of course," she explained, placing a finger to her chin.

"What are you trying to say?" Shido asked. He was confused how the conversation had anything to do with his question but he was still interested in what the god was saying.

"When you defeated me and placed that magic seal on me, you unconsciously leaked a bit of your power into me with it," she answered, turning to him with a hard look in her eyes.

"Then...how does _that_ connect to your transformation?" He asked, his confusion and curiosity at max.

"When you placed your magic in me, since I was already filled with so much corruption, the purity spread throughout me and completely erased my corruption," she stated. The nephilim's eyes widened as far as they could go. He leaned back a bit in shock as the god's words sink in.

"S-So that means-"

"Wait, I'm not finished..." Loki spoke up, cutting him off. "With the seal and the purity of your spiritual energy, I am also now bound to you as your servant."

Shido looked back at her with his mouth falling to the floor. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he watched the Evil God stand.

"B-B-Bound!?" He watched as she then switched to a prostrating position and lowered her head onto her hands as a servant would their master.

"Yes. I am forever in your care, Shido-sama, my master."

 **A lot of you must be questioning "the fuck happened?" and I totally understand. But this was planned for about a good two months from a friend of mine. He questioned why not make the Evil God a girl too while I'm at it. Because who's done that before? I laughed and felt that I had to do it.**

 **Breaking new grounds. That's only here in my stories, haha. But the new personality and bounding where of course my crazy thoughts so now Loki is apart of the harem. (I swear, I make this any bigger I'll lose it myself...)**

 **Anywho. Harems.**

 **Shido** **: Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Murayama, Katase, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Fem! Sirzechs, Lilith, Grayfia, Gabriel, and Loki**

 **Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Le Fay, and Ayame**

 **Please leave your thoughts in the little box just below, it really helps. PM your questions anytime. And I'll see you all next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	14. The Goddess

**The story is back. It's finally back off of hiatus. Just as promised for the new year. And as time goes by the others will too. Now, I'm back in college so it will be harder for me to update but I will try my hardest. I promise.**

"So...let me get this straight. You purified the negativity inside of an Evil God and, at the same time, bound her to you as your servant?"

"...Yeah. Thats about the gist of it..."

"You are a very interesting lad, indeed. If I had to say, you're as much a miracle maker as that stickler of an 'Almighty God's' son, Jesus Christ."

"Ano... I don't know how to take that..."

Shido had just finished explaining to both Azazel and Odin what had happened while he was down in Loki's cell. Both were disbelieving at first but the seriousness in the teen's eyes began to crush that feeling of uncertainty quickly.

Azazel was shocked and was very skeptical on the matter. Odin had simply laughed it off and looked thrilled of his...daughter's?..change.

"Can we really trust hi- er, her? This is the God of Trickery we're talking about," Azazel tried to reason. The nephilim folded his arms and closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh.

"I agree. It did seem off at first but when I looked at her aura it was true. There wasn't a single trace of negative energy inside her. Well...except for one..." At his sudden recall, the boy lowered his head with an annoyed expression.

The older Seraph couldn't see it and took it as a sign of danger. "What is it?" Azazel asked.

"Shido-sama!" Came a shout from down the hall. The teen flinched at the name and the three turned to see Loki running down the hall towards them. She was waving her hand with a big smile on her face. Two things that shouldn't go with the God of Mischief.

Azazel saw this and his eyes widened before he glanced back at Shido.

"You let her out!?" He shouted in shock. "What about this negative emotion you just said!?"

He turned back, ready for an attack but Loki passed right by him and tackled Shido, much to the latter's ire and the former's confusion.

"Ne ne, Shido-sama, how about now?" The Evil God whispered into his ear, seductively.

"The one negative emotion is...lust," the younger Seraph answered with a twitching brow. He turned to Loki with a flustered and annoyed face. "And can you get off of me!" He shouted at the god...er, goddess.

"Of course, Shido-sama," she replied quickly and stood. Both leaders looked in shock at the goddess's obedience. They stared long enough for Shido to stand, glare at said goddess, before turning back to the faction leaders.

"What?" He questioned with a risen brow.

"She's really bound to you, as your servant?" Azazel asked, not believing his own eyes. Not only had she listened to him but didn't look hostile towards him or Odin at all. She was just peacefully standing behind him.

Shido sighed and rubbed the side of his temple. "Why would I even lie about that..." He groaned, combing his hair up and out of his face.

"That still doesn't explain why, or how, she's out of her cell. Those seals were formed by the highest magic sealers we have in all of Asgard. No one could break through them," Odin stated with folded arms and narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, may want to check in with that. Those seals were placed for her not to get out. But getting in seemed a little too easy," Shido remarked with a slight smirk. Odin narrowed his eyes more towards the boy.

Shido's smile quickly disappeared, replaced with his trademark serious look. "As for why she's out, I've decided to allow her to serve me."

Both leaders eyes widened to full size saucers.

"Are you kidding me!? She literally tried to kill you three days ago! And you're just going to accept her like that!?" Azazel shouted in complete shock.

"Yeah, why not? Not like she can defeat me or anything," Shido replied with a shrug. Loki pouted at him with a glare but he completely ignored it. Both which the two leaders noticed from them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"He really reminds me of you, Brat," Odin muttered, breaking the silence. "I say let him go for it."

"Are you insane you old geezer!? She'll turn on him the second she has the opportunity!" Azazel shot back to the elder god.

"Standing right here, you know?" Loki spoke up. Azazel turned to her with narrowed eyes, not fazing the former Evil God in the slightest. He kept his glare on her for some time before moving to Shido.

He could see the boy was very adamant on this situation. He wasn't going to let up on it either. His eyes were carrying the same looks. They flashed slightly gold as well.

For the second time, in the same day, Shido was challenging Azazel. It was something he rarely did but, here he was, trying to prove his side.

"She might be lying to you. I'm doing this because I care for you," he said, in one last attempt to sway the boy.

"While I appreciate the affection, I'm dead set on this Azazel. If we want to bring peace, everyone must be accepted. Those who were wrong deserve a second chance." He then grabbed Loki's hand and led her down the hall, disappearing in a bright golden light shortly after.

Once it faded, Azazel clicked his teeth and growled in irritation.

"God damn that kid. So stubborn..."

"He's just like you when you were younger, Azazel. Even now, I can see traces of you in him," Odin spoke up behind him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Grigori leader asked out of irritation.

"It means that he'll grow to be a fine young man. One that strives to achieve what others don't think possible. To push pass the impossible and create something new," the Norse king explained.

"Huh... Never expected to hear that from you..."

"Although he's a lot less perverted," Odin then added as he stroked his beard.

"Oi, shut it, you old geezer. You're more perverted than I am!" The Seraph shouted back. This gained a tic mark from the elder god.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, at least I wasn't turned down by the angel Gabriel!"

"Y-You shut your mouth!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Ano...not that I dont trust you, Shido-sama. But was coming here really the best idea?" Loki asked as they appeared before the fallen angels home. Shido stayed silent and stared at it.

"You'd have to face them at some point, Loki. Whether you like it or not," he replied without turning towards her.

"But what if they won't accept me?"

"Do you think you deserve their acceptance right off the bat?" He looked back to the goddess who lowered her head in shame. He thinned his lip and turned around to face her.

"Listen, you're sorry for everything you did, right?"

"Of course!"

 _ ***Pat***_

"Huh...?"

"Then show that you mean it. They may not accept you from the start but if you truly show them you're sincere, they'll slowly forgive you, alright?" He rubbed her head and smiled at her reassuringly.

Loki looked at him with a heavy blush on her face. To see such a warm, kind, and caring smile from him, it was much different. She didn't even know he could smile like that. It made her heart flutter and she looked towards the ground, poking two fingers together.

"Thank you, Shido-sama," she muttered softly.

"No problem at all. Now, shall we head inside?"

"I suppose."

Shido nodded his head and walked over to the door. He lifted the mat and grabbed the spare key underneath. During the fight against the Northern Gods he had lost his, so it was always good to have a backup. Standing straight once more he put the key into the lock and unlocked the door before opening it. He stepped inside with Loki close behind, not wanting to be far from her new master. Especially since the situation was about to become very tense.

As the nephilim walked into the living room, he was met with several bodies who almost crashed into him.

The entire ORC decided to stay at his place until the Seraph returned home. It was a surprise to him but he welcomed the company nonetheless.

"Hey everyone. I'm back," he greeted, scratching the back of his head.

"For good?" Rias questioned, although it sounded more like a command.

"Yes, for good," Shido answered. He then glanced back to see Loki hiding behind the archway that led from the hallway to the living room. "And I've brought a new addition to the group."

The group followed his eyes and they saw a female at the entrance. The first reaction came from a few females of the group who pushed themselves forward, a glint of anger in their eyes.

"Who is that?" Raynare asked, narrowing her eyes at her superior. Her fellow fallen angels and Akeno shared the same look, all combined to create a scary scene for the heir.

Shido had to keep his calm and explain the situation. He didn't want any misunderstandings so it was better he get it out straightforward.

"Loki, come here," he called to the goddess. It would be better having her at his side. Some of the bad aura would be directed towards her and they could explain the situation a lot better.

Of course, the world wasn't that kind to the beings of black wings.

"Loki!? Her name's Loki! How is it that this woman is named after the Trickster God!?" Kalawarner asked with a bit of her temper showing. "Don't tell me you take gratification in people you've defeated by ravaging a woman with the same name!"

Shido had never whipped his head in shock so fast. He looked at the bluenette with the largest of eyes to the point they might pop.

"What!? No! This is-"

"Some whore you took from Khaos Brigade?" Mittelt accused. The angel nearly hit the floor from the youngest fallen angel's words.

 _'How does any living being come up with such things!_ ' The heir screamed into his head. "No! Where did me and Azazel say we were going!?" Shido questioned.

The group paused at the angel's shout. The shock from the sudden outburst was enough for them to reign themselves in from their accusations. It allowed a few moments of silence except for the Seraph's heavy panting filling the air.

...

...

...

"To Asgard," Rias finally answered.

"Exactly! How long have I been gone?" The nephilim then asked.

...

...

...

"A few hours," Kiba said.

"Yes! Now, explain how I could go from Asgard, after interrogating a rogue god, to Khaos Brigade, which I just left," Shido said, finally having calmed down.

...

...

...

"It's possible," Mittelt said stubbornly. The older angel sent her a glare before sighing and dropping the argument. It was just better to explain at this point.

"Fuck it, I asked for that. No, I didn't take her from Khaos Brigade. This is the God of Mischief herself, Loki," Shido answered, stepping aside to reveal the goddess. At first, the woman just stared at them, the others staring back.

Moments of silence passed and Shido watched from the side as everyone continued their staring contest.

Eventually Rias turned to him with a blank expression on her face. "But Loki is a guy," she stated simply, pointing at the goddess. Shido merely leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He released another sigh as he relaxed against the base.

"I thought the same. Turns out the god is a shapeshifter and transformed herself into a guy. After I fought her, I reverted her back to that form, purified her evilness, and bound her to me as a servant," Shido explained, sounding as if the whole ordeal was simple. The group stared at him as they did Loki. Silence filled the room and it got to the point where it was questionable if they were even breathing.

"Master, I think you broke them," Loki said, moving over to his side. She looked to be very concerned but the fallen angel didn't look worried at all. There were no more reasons for unnecessary emotions. After all that he's been through for the day this was the least of his worries.

"They'll be fine, this happens often when I'm involved."

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"I'd advised against it. They'll respond verbally the minute they snap out of it. Give them a few minut-"

 _[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ ]

"Make that a few seconds," the heir muttered to where only Loki heard him. "She's my servant and was purged of her corruption," Shido repeated himself.

"But who-"

"How-"

"Why-"

"When-"

"This is unheard of!" In order, it was Katase, Murayama, Issei, Ayame, and Rossweisse. The rest just stayed in silence, still staring with opened mouths.

"It's apparently possible. Odin too was shocked but, if I pour some of my aura into someone else's, it purges the corruption within them," he replied looking down at his palm.

"Incredible..." The former Valkyrie said under her breath. "Think of the good you can do with this ability-"

"This isn't something I should do often," Shido stated, turning to face the silverette.

"But why not? The amount of good you can do and the lives you could change," Rossweisse tried to reason.

"This isn't something I could do to everyone who some higher up deems bad. I was lucky enough to change Loki because she was fully evil," he explained sternly. When he saw confusion on the group's faces he sighed. "Look, I have both purity and corruption flowing through me. In other words, the corruption didn't faze Loki due to her being an Evil God. Plus, she has the strength to contain my power without it killing her. If I was to try this on someone else, the possibility of me killing them, or fucking with their spiritual aura, is too high."

The group still questioned the new power the heir revealed. While they understood the basics it still left a lot of unanswered questions in their head. Questions that Shido might not even know the answers to yet. After all, he had unleashed this power a few days ago and he still might not have complete control of it. So, for now, they would shift their focus to the one who tried to destroy them just recently.

"Loki," Rias spoke up with folded arms. The god didn't say anything and just looked back at the group from behind the Seraph. The princess saw this and turned to Shido, who shrugged in response. "Well, it seems Shido trusts you enough since he brought you here. I won't forget you attacking my peerage or my friends so I'm only going to say this once... Try something like that again, especially since you'd be betraying Shido, and there will be consequences."

The warning was clear and sharp as it pierced the goddess. The hate the redhead showed her was intense and much worse than before. Loki nodded slowly and held on to Shido's shirt tighter. Her arrogance made her obviously oblivious to the truth behind how much power one possess when their loved ones are in danger.

Loki eventually nodded, agreeing to the devil's threat. She didn't want to cause any more trouble so she'd try to stay out of it as much as possible. Shido was her master and she was going to always be by his side. Even if he died, she would die right with him. That was the promise she made herself once she met the angel once more. And if that involved those before her, she would do her best to assist them too.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Good morning Shido-sama!"

"Loki, get off of me! And what are you wearing!?"

"It's an apron. I spent all last night reading up on the customs of the Japanese."

"What!? What books were you reading?"

"The ones kept in Raynare's room."

"Those are doujinshis!"

"So...they're wrong?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Oh..."

...

...

...

 _"GET OFF!"_

"Ah, my apologies, Shido-sama."

Loki finally stood, allowing the Seraph to stand. After the hectic conversation, the ebony haired teen sighed as he rubbed his temple. It had been a week since the goddess moved in and, while everyone was still cautious of her, the older woman found herself right at home. She cooked, cleaned, and prepared everything the group required each and every day. Almost as if she had become the new mother of the group. She even went as far as to prepare things for the Hyoudou household group as well, including Ayame.

"Will you guys shut it! Some of us would like to sleep on the weekends!" Raynare shouted from above, making Shido glare back at the stairs. It was almost like he never left home, except now everyone was a lot more grouchy it seemed. Maybe his homecoming tired everyone out a little too much.

The fallen angel sighed before turning back to the goddess. "We'll be heading into town to get you some clothes today. You can't walk around town in your god attire and expect people to be normal about it," he explained to her.

"Why?" Loki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You'll understand when we head out. For now, just put some clothes on," Shido ordered, blushing as he unconsciously glanced down at the goddess's very attractive assets. The apron was not helping, at all.

"Hai!" She answered before running off upstairs. Shido made sure he didn't turn. He wouldn't be a pervert, he had much more important things to think about than the sexy goddess living in his house.

The thing was Vali and how he would help her. Whatever was disturbing her was pretty bad, seeing as she was dead set on staying with a group like Khaos Brigade. Similar to Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay, and Bikou. All of them were good people but they had to play bad guys to protect those they cared for and/or loved.

After his time with them, Shido noticed these good traits about each and every one of them. They weren't the terrorists they were portrayed to be, they were kind and caring people who were dealt a bad hand. He wanted to save them and give them the chance to do the right thing. But it would be some time before he could truly learn what was bringing them down. If only...

"Shido-sama!"

Loki came running down the stairs, breaking the heir from his train of thought. She was dressed and ready to go, smiling brightly at the one she called master.

Pushing the thought aside, the Seraph switched his attention back to the goddess. She was his concern for the moment. "Alright, let's get going."

There were many people that he still needed to save. Vali and her team were at the top and he would make sure he did as soon as possible. He made a promise to Vali that he would break those chains binding her. He would set her and everyone else free of those binds that were Khaos Brigade. Something was holding all of them back and Shido promised himself that he would defeat it. And those are promises he wasn't going to go back on.

 **Welp, I'm doing shorter chapters to get these out for you guys much quicker. If I have the desire to do longer ones I will but don't expect it often. It's good to be back and I hope you all enjo** **y.**

 **Harem:**

 **Shido: _Fem! Vali, Fem! Michael, Fem! Sirzechs, Murayama, Katase, Akeno, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Fem! Sirzechs, Lilith, Grayfia, Gabriel, and Loki_**

 **Issei: _Rias, Koneko, Asia, Zenobia, Irina, Ophis, Kunou, Fem! Gasper, Jeanne, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Le Fay, and Ayame._**

 **Before I end this, I will say that Shido's harem will go through big changes. It's too large and I'm going to cut it down so everyone can get true character development. Period. 17 is too fucking much so I'm losing five at least. They will be made next chapter so look out. And I'll be sure these changes are shown in the story as well.**

 **Later**

 ** _-stormgreywolf_**


End file.
